


Blackbird

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Em algum espaço entre as vozes de Lennon, McCartney e a de Freddie Mercury, há um garoto apaixonado por leitura e por Larry Mullen Jr., o novato cheio de segredos e um amor incondicional pela arte, um estudante de direito que carrega a falta de liberdade no sobrenome e um rapaz que carrega no peito o peso do primeiro amor. A estória de Chanyeol, Sehun e Junmyeon se entrelaça à de Jongin, que se mostra ser alguém muito diferente do que julgavam e que tem muito a ensinar sobre amar e sobre não desistir.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Dear Prudence

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic publicada originalmente no meu perfil do Spirit.

Antes do dia em que Sehun conheceu Jongin, todas as tardes de Agosto eram sem graça e cinzentas demais.

Ele estava cansado dos dias parecidos e monótonos, das conversas sempre superficiais e da falta de emoção com a qual se dispunha a fazer qualquer atividade que não fosse dormir e ouvir música. Durante a maior parte de seu tempo livre, fingia que sabia tocar alguma coisa no velho violão do pai e inventava moda com as roupas que encontrava no brechó da rua de trás de sua casa — infelizmente não sabia muito bem usar ou combinar outras cores além do preto básico —.

Estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, sem hipérboles. Ficar de papo com Chanyeol durante os intervalos não era de muita ajuda; ele sempre caía na mesmice de reclamar da vida e da falta de agito.

O único ápice de seus dias mais recentes eram os encontros do clube do livro, mas fazia ressalvas para alguns aspectos daquela atividade, como o fato de que 1) se já era visto como idiota na escola, participar do clube do livro piorava tudo e 2) as pessoas que frequentavam um dia nunca voltavam para outro encontro, tornando aquilo tudo uma chatice rotativa onde não conhecia ninguém de fato. O fato de que o livro do bimestre era Alice no país das maravilhas não ajudava muito, devia confessar.

Ele e o melhor amigo estudavam em uma escola experimental, ou era assim que o diretor gostava de chamá-la. As aulas nem sempre aconteciam em salas e eles quase sempre conduziam os assuntos de aulas como antropologia e filosofia. Infelizmente, Sehun não podia conduzir as aulas de matemática. Se pudesse, conduziria aquele senhor baixinho mal encarado para o inferno. Tinham caído na mesma sala por um acaso do destino, já que Chanyeol — que estava no tempo certo do ensino médio — era alguns meses mais velho que si. Fez um teste um pouco bobo para entrar na escola e simplesmente foi atirado direto no ensino médio, sem precisar passar pelo último ano do segundo ciclo. 

Esse acaso do destino ainda lhe deixava perturbado porque odiava ser o mais novo da classe. No entanto, era bom ter o amigo ao seu lado a qualquer hora do dia, para qualquer fofoca ou reclamação. Ele era praticamente uma parte da família àquele ponto.

De qualquer forma, seria importante retornar ao fato principal: Kim Jongin mudaria a vida de Oh Sehun em todos os sentidos possíveis. O bastardo precisava de um sacode e reconhecia isso.

Jongin começou a frequentar a mesma escola que ele no dia 16 de agosto de 1995, bem depois do começo do segundo semestre, na mesma sala em que Sehun estava: o segundo ano, na sala 2C, que tinha uma janela quebrada e uma  gaveta na mesa dos professores que estava trancada há meses e sempre despertava a curiosidade dos alunos.

Sempre se lembraria da primeira impressão que teve dele. O nariz um pouquinho arrebitado, os olhos castanhos calorosos e gentis e o cabelo cinzento desbotado que era um pouquinho grande. Carregava debaixo do braço o material que parecia estar um pouco molhado e a jaqueta jeans parecia ser dois números maior do que o necessário, toda manchada de tinta colorida. Ele vestia um moletom dos Beatles por baixo da jaqueta. E foi assim que Sehun percebeu que aquele rapaz era a porcaria de seu sonho personificado, só que mil vezes melhor.

Chanyeol percebeu isso antes que o cérebro lento dele conseguisse e lhe deu uma cotovelada quando o garoto de curvou diante da sala, desajeitado, alegando em meios sorrisos tímidos que seu nome era Jongin.

— Eu sei o que você tá pensando. — Murmurou, cobrindo a boca com a mão em concha para que mais ninguém lhe escutasse. 

— Virou adivinho?

— Bom, não… Tá bem óbvio. Você tá encarando ele de boca aberta, se fecha. — Ordenou enquanto observavam Jongin fazer seu caminho até uma das carteiras da frente. Ele fez menção de sentar-se, mas a garota atrás de si resmungou qualquer coisa sobre sua altura e ele se afastou, um pouco constrangido.

Sehun sentiu-se contente por poder contar com o universo para lhe dar um bom clichê. Prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que a única carteira vazia além da outra era uma à sua diagonal na fileira da frente.

Ao alcance de seus olhos.

Jongin lhe encarou rapidamente, logo colocando os materiais sobre a mesa e sentando-se, corando ao perceber que a sala inteira aguardava aquilo.

Passaria o resto do dia dividido entre prestar atenção na aula e se perder naqueles livros e cadernos molhados, perguntando-se o motivo pelo qual aquilo havia acontecido.

Na verdade, ele tinha muitas perguntas para fazer a Jongin, e não descansaria enquanto desvendasse aquele aluno novo.

  
  


••

Chanyeol nunca era uma presença discreta em sua vida. Não bastasse suas cenas e momentos em que tirava Sehun do sério na sala de aula, ele ainda batia ponto na casa da família Oh quase todo dia. Eles sempre usavam a desculpa de que havia dever de casa a ser feito, e às vezes realmente tinham um ou dois exercícios, mas quase sempre ficavam à toa vendo filmes em fitas VHS ou conversando. 

Só faltava a sua mãe querer adotar aquele orelhudo idiota, porque ela sempre o recebia com biscoitos e sorrisos bonitinhos. Impressionante.

Naquela tarde — do fatídico dia em que conhecera o amor de sua vida —, Junmyeon estava com eles no quarto do segundo andar.

O mais novo jamais se ressentia do clima que se instalava quando ele estava por ali, mas era impossível ficar um pouco amargo. Junmyeon era um terceiranista quando ele e Chanyeol entraram na escola e, diferente dos outros atletas que faziam parte do time de futebol, ele era realmente legal e simpatizou muito com os dois, praticamente adotando eles e passando a gastar cada segundo que tinham de tempo livre cercado dos dois gigantes desajustados e sem qualquer interesse nos outros alunos da escola.

No entanto, acompanhava uma certa novela há três anos. Sehun não fazia ideia de quando tinha começado porque os dois eram vizinhos e às vezes se encontravam longe de sua presença, mas sabia que há tempos rolava algo a mais entre os dois. O dia em que percebeu tudo foi um pouco chocante: os três estavam juntos na sorveteria e, enquanto pagava a conta, virou-se para trás para certificar-se de que os amigos continuavam ali. Junmyeon estava rindo, contando algo para o mais alto, e a forma como ele olhava para o mais velho entregava tudo… Ele não conseguiu se forçar a atrapalhar o momento. Esperou até que eles saíssem daquele caso e notassem a sua ausência porque não poderia se perdoar se fosse um  _ empata foda. _

Pensou que as coisas se resolveriam naturalmente depois daquele dia, mas foi o maior engano que já cometera; Chanyeol ficou muito arisco depois que perguntou a ele se ele era gay, negando aquilo energicamente e tomando cuidado com cada interação que tinham do lado de fora da escola. Sehun sentia-se triste porque sabia que era culpa sua. Não tinha nada a ver com a orientação do melhor amigo.

Até entrarem em 1995, ele e Junmyeon estavam pisando em ovos quando estavam perto de outras pessoas, quase como se não se conhecessem. E então… 

Quando voltou do banheiro, a mente ainda na sala de aula presa no momento em que vira Jongin, encontrou os dois em um momento que não combinava com toda a cautela que tinham. Chanyeol estava quase abraçado a Junmyeon enquanto dividiam um pufe preto no chão, amontoados entre as montanhas de almofadas de super heróis de Sehun. Eles liam um livro que tinha sido lançado em coreano há pouco tempo, O Mundo de Sofia. Era a cara de Junmyeon ler aqueles livros mais filosóficos — a culpa era da faculdade de direito —, e pensava que nunca veria o melhor amigo interessado em algo do gênero.

Ele estava com o queixo apoiado no ombro dele, murmurando alguma música que Sehun não conhecia.

Ah, as músicas… Sempre tinham discussões gigantes por causa de gosto musical. Chanyeol e Junmyeon, desde 1991, compartilhavam uma obsessão estranha por Queen, que era uma banda que Sehun não gostava tanto. Ele sentia-se excluído porque nenhum dos dois tinha a mesma paixão ardente que tinha pelos Beatles e por U2. Concordavam que Pearl Jam era muito bom, batiam a cabeça com Alive e Even Flow, mas nenhum amor para os garotos de Liverpool… Nenhum amor para Larry Mullen Jr. do U2, o baterista mais bonito do mundo — segundo seu ranking que tinha um total de um artista —. De vez em quando o mais novo só queria rebolar ao som de Mysterious Ways, mas ninguém lhe acompanhava.

Logo, toda vez em que eles entravam em uma interminável conversa sobre Queen, sentia vontade de se atirar de uma ponte. Os dois tinham aquela relação que almejava ter com alguém: eram companheiros, provavelmente se gostavam muito e completavam a letra das músicas que gostavam sem nem precisarem combinar. Junmyeon e Chanyeol não faziam de propósito, mas sempre que estavam juntos pareciam criar uma bolha na sala e cercavam-se de suas paixões em comum.

Suspirou um pouco alto demais e se jogou na cama, sem saber como lidar com sua melancolia repentina. A parte dessa estória toda que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o fato de que nenhum dos dois parecia perceber o que estava acontecendo. Sehun sabia, a mãe dele sabia, os funcionários da loja de discos de da sorveteria sabiam. Tinham o romance perfeito diante dos olhos, mas não eram capazes de viver conforme o destino.

— Se você pensar mais um pouco vai começar a sair fumaça da tua cabeça. — Ouviu a voz de Chanyeol chegar mais perto e de repente foi esmagado pelo corpo do melhor amigo, grasnando como um animalzinho ferido. Ele não se compadeceu, parecendo ter gostado muito daquele travesseiro humano. 

— Muito engraçado, Park Chanyeol. 

— Fala para a gente o que ‘tá acontecendo. Você não deu um pio durante o caminho até aqui e ainda não soltou nenhuma piada desnecessária sobre a gente. É estranho.

Sehun sentou-se, encostando na cabeceira da cama. Os pôsteres das bandas que gostava pareciam ser muito mais interessantes naquele momento. 

Foi o dar de ombros que deixou Chanyeol ainda mais preocupado. O melhor amigo não era sempre positivo — na realidade, ele sempre conseguia se afundar de jeitos inimagináveis — e ele parecia estar prestes a entrar em um longo monólogo sobre a vida que estava levando. Era triste, deprimente.

— É por causa de faculdade? — Junmyeon indagou de forma tímida, fechando o livro e sentando na beirada da cama junto com eles. Sehun negou, embora fosse uma preocupação constante. 

Com a chegada do quarto e último ano, ele quase sempre estava sendo pressionado a decidir o que faria da vida… Não sabia muito bem se queria decidir naquele momento.

— Não. Quer dizer, não exatamente. Esse motivo já está velho, penso nele quase o tempo todo inconscientemente. — Riu baixinho, sorrindo falso para a janela. Sehun tinha o costume de não olhar os amigos nos olhos quando o assunto é sério.

— Foi algo que eu fiz? — Olhou para Chanyeol como se ele estivesse louco.

— Jamais, Yeol. Para de besteira. É só um pensamento idiota.

O melhor amigo pareceu entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. Era impressionante a frequência com a qual decifrava os dissabores de Sehun.

— O menino novo. Você tá pensando nele, certo?

Junmyeon franziu o cenho, parecendo achar a ideia um pouco estranha, mas Sehun não negou.

— Que menino novo? Em agosto?

— É… Ele chegou hoje, por incrível que pareça. O nome dele é Kim Jongin e aparentemente ele é todo cheio dos mistérios. 

— Como…

— O material dele estava todo molhado, ele não tinha mochila e passou todas as aulas do dia em uma posição defensiva na cadeira, como se alguém fosse atacar ele a qualquer momento. — Explicou, fazendo um carinho no cabelo de Sehun. O mais novo se deitou no colo dele, fitando Junmyeon.

— Talvez ele estivesse com medo, mas ainda não entendi. O Sehun está pensando nele, por quê?

— Jongin é incrível.

— Céus, você nem conhece ele direito. Ele poderia ser um assassino.

— Ele não parece ser um assassino. Acho que ele pinta ou desenha, a jaqueta dele era cheia de manchas de tinta e… ele estava usando um moletom dos Beatles. 

Junmyeon assentiu, finalmente entendendo o auê em cima do tal Jongin. Sua expressão era gentil, como se estivesse prestes a falar com uma criança.

— Você conversou com ele?

— Eu sou péssimo em fazer amizades, não sei se deveria tentar. Provavelmente vou estragar tudo. — Murmurou, agitado.

— Não, Sehun, você não é péssimo. Você é um ótimo amigo e é muito inteligente. Mesmo que eu odeie a ideia de mais um integrante para o nosso clã… — Chanyeol sorriu ao ver os dois revirando os olhos. — Quero que faça o que te dá vontade. E também quero que você tenha alguém que possa conversar sobre… essa coisa. Porque eu não aguento mais.

Deu um soco na coxa do maior, indignado com a mudança de tom em sua voz. Ele estava livremente debochando de seu gosto musical.

— Ridículo. Mas é exatamente isso, eu queria alguém como o Junmyeon.

— Oi? — O mais velho perguntou, sem compreender a linha de pensamento de Sehun.

— Você surgiu na vida do Chanyeol e hoje em dia vocês são muito  _ próximos.  _ Existem coisas que ele compartilha com você que ele jamais poderia compartilhar comigo. Eu queria algo assim.

— Ah, querido… — Junmyeon puxou Sehun para um abraço ao ver que o mais novo estava realmente triste. Ele parecia a senhora Oh às vezes. — Não é assim. Não há nada que a gente não compartilhe com você, juro, a não ser que seja algum disco do Queen. Sério.

— Mas vocês dois ficam juntos por bastante tempo… 

— Sehun, eu não estou te entendendo. Você sempre gostou de ficar sozinho, de ficar em silêncio. Nem ir nas festinhas você vai porque prefere ficar em casa dormindo ou jogando! — Chanyeol reclamou, cruzando os braços.

— Ok, esquece. — Se afastou de Junmyeon, saindo da cama e indo para a janela. 

Os dois fitaram o amigo, sem saber como reagir. Se não descobrissem logo os enigmas de Sehun, ele fazia isto: se fechava e fingia que nada estava acontecendo.

— Você precisa dar tempo ao tempo. — Arriscou Junmyeon, a voz saindo muito baixa. — Se for falar com ele e deixar muito óbvio que você quer amizade ou seja lá o que for, talvez ele sinta que é por puro interesse. Conheça ele, mostre quem você é a ele.

O mais novo assentiu, olhando para a rua calma. Estava ficando mais frio. Em sua garganta, muito estava entalado; sentia que nunca seria capaz de falar com Kim Jongin. Estava se afundando naqueles pensamentos auto-depreciativos, nos pensamentos que lhe diziam que não era  _ interessante o suficiente _ . Por isso as pessoas não gostavam de si, por isso ninguém ficava na merda do clube de leitura. Se achava sem graça e desprovido de qualquer habilidade que não fosse ser o típico adolescente superficial e idiota da escola.

Enxugou uma lágrima com a manga da camisa social, frustrado. Nem podia chorar naquele momento porque odiava chorar na frente dos melhores amigos. Eles sempre ficavam tentando lhe consolar com abraços e piadas e Sehun sabia que precisava de algo mais forte do que aquilo.

Talvez terapia fosse uma boa ideia.

  
  


  * ••



  
  


Queria explodir a escola em um milhão de pedacinhos.

Três dias depois do começo do fim — como ele gostava de chamar o dia em que seu mundo caiu, em que viu Jongin pela primeira vez —, estava começando a se cansar do humor péssimo. Não conseguia comer direito, focar nas aulas, e sua única esperança do dia era que pelo menos o clube de leitura lhe trouxesse alguma paz.

Quando passou pela porta da sala 418, percebeu que nem aquela tranquilidade poderia ter.

Era uma sala padrão de reuniões na escola; tinha duas mesas redondas, muitas cadeiras confortáveis e o diferencial de algumas estantes cheias de livro e um projetor. Sehun também tinha enfeitado as paredes com alguns pôsteres de filmes e livros que arranjava em lojas e cinemas da cidade, porque queria que o clube fosse realmente atraente e fosse um lugar acolhedor.

Infelizmente, naquela quinta feira, não sentiu-se acolhido por aquele lugar.

Todo o seu trabalho de organizar e limpar tinha sido jogado no lixo. Os livros estavam todos caídos no chão, as estantes coloridas tombadas de maneira perigosa conta uma janela. As mesas estavam reviradas e jogadas contra o canto da sala, assim como as cadeiras, e alguns pôsteres tinham sido arrancados das paredes.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Pisou duro até o meio da sala, não conseguindo se tranquilizava com o fato de que nada estava danificado de verdade, apenas fora do lugar.

Sehun odiava lembrar que o clube de leitura não lhe trazia nenhuma honra. Qualquer um poderia ter feito aquilo para irritá-lo e sairia impune.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do pôster de Yellow Submarine, sentindo o peito ficar pequeno. Falava muito mal daquele clube mas aquele era seu trabalho. Sua paixão era a leitura. Tocou um dos livros e o fechou direito para que as páginas não ficassem amassadas e, antes que percebesse, chorava alto. Aquela bagunça não era a única razão pela qual chorava, mas não minimizava a situação. 

Se encostou contra a parede, soluçando ao ver o estado da sala. Demoraria horas para ajeitar e limpar tudo, horas que queria usar para fazer as lições de casa atrasadas e descansar a cabeça. E o pior de tudo era que não havia ninguém ali para ajudá-lo, fosse com a bagunça ou com o choro, porque Chanyeol tinha que trabalhar.

Ficou um bom tempo ali, encolhido, o rosto entre as mãos trêmulas, até que parasse de chorar. Estava tão cansado mentalmente que sequer queria levantar-se e prestar queixas ao diretor. Só queria ir para casa. Contra vontade, começou a recolher os livros primeiro, organizando eles em uma pilha por gênero.

Uma batida leve e tímida na porta o assustou, quase fazendo com que esbarrasse na pilha de livros. Aquela era a última pessoa que esperava ver ali, no clube. 

Kim Jongin estava de pé à porta, segurando em mãos um folheto sobre atividades extracurriculares. Ele estava vestido com a mesma jaqueta jeans do primeiro dia, mas usava uma calça preta e uma blusa branca perfeitamente passada. 

— Hm, aqui é o clube de leitura? — Perguntou, hesitante, olhando ao redor. Sehun estava oficialmente constrangido.

— Eu… As atividades de hoje estão suspensas. Provavelmente só voltaremos na segunda feira, me desculpa. — Nem se deu ao trabalho de forçar um sorriso e não se reconheceu por isso.

Era a sua primeira conversa com Jongin; deveria estar muito animado, mas só queria ficar sozinho. Péssimo  _ timing. _

— O que aconteceu aqui? Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

Não, Sehun não estava  _ bem.  _ Tampouco queria admitir que precisava sim, de ajuda.

— Deve ter sido só uma pegadinha. Às vezes outros clubes fazem isso.

— Não me parece uma pegadinha muito saudável. — Jongin comentou, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

Soltou um breve suspiro, indisposto. Não queria ser grosso com ele, jamais gostaria de azedar a situação, só que era impossível ter isso em mente naquele momento.

— Escuta, Jongin… existem muitos outros clubes, clubes legais e que funcionam de verdade. O clube da leitura não tem público fixo, todo mundo vai embora, todo mundo me acha um pé no saco e acima de tudo ninguém quer ser visto entrando nessa sala. É coisa de gente chata que nem eu. — Explicou, puxando as estantes para seus devidos lugares. Ao menos eram leves.

— Eu quero participar do clube de leitura. — Disse com firmeza, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Queria muito ajudar o moreno.

— Você gosta de ler?

Piscou, atônito, pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

— Hã, não é a minha primeira escolha quando estou com tempo livre, mas eu gosto. 

— Qual é a sua primeira escolha?

— Pintura. — Confessou, envergonhado.

Sehun assentiu, decepcionado. Estava ficando muito difícil se conter.

— Sabe, o clube de artes plásticas fica no bloco D, do outro lado do campus. O monitor chefe é legal, ele se chama Baekhyun. 

— Não quero artes plásticas, quero leitura. — Resmungou, começando a ficar impaciente com o jeito derrotado do monitor.

Voltou a arrumar os livros na estante, pensando no que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual Jongin iria querer frequentar o clube de algo que ele sequer gostava de fazer com frequência. Também gostava de música, mas não sabia tocar e por isso não fazia parte da banda. Era simples.

A forma com a qual ele tinha dito que queria estar ali tinha deixado Sehun muito triste, de novo. Ele parecia estar ficando sem paciência, como se estivesse prestes a brigar de verdade por causa daquilo. Queria chorar de raiva por ser tão idiota.

Quando virou de costas para pegar mais uma leva de livros, Jongin atravessou a sala e se colocou a seu lado, se ajoelhando e começando a pegar alguns livros com cuidado. 

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o humor de Sehun.

Se afastou dele como se alguém tivesse lhe queimado, sentindo o coração dar trezentas batidas em um milésimo de segundo. 

— Por favor. Na segunda feira a gente conversa, eu preciso…

— O que há? Por favor, deixa eu te ajudar. — Suplicou Jongin, quase tocando o ombro do maior com a ponta dos dedos. O que aconteceu a seguir deixou-o ainda mais confuso e chocado. O garoto de cabelos negros começou a  _ chorar. _

Não era uma lacrimejada do tipo  _ meu clube acabou de ser destruído e é uma droga que eu tenha que passar a minha tarde organizando tudo de novo.  _ Ele chorava de verdade, como se algo que Jongin tivesse feito lhe machucasse profundamente.

Abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia adivinhar o que deveria fazer — se deveria abraçar o desconhecido, se deveria deixá-lo sozinho —, porque a parte de si que conhecia muito bem o que acontecia no ensino médio lhe dizia que não seria bom deixar alguém naquele estado sozinho.

Todavia, Sehun foi mais rápido. Ele se encolheu totalmente contra uma das cadeiras e olhou para o chão, incapaz de encarar Jongin.

— Por favor, me deixa sozinho. 

— Eu…

— Só preciso assimilar algumas coisas, preciso de um tempo sozinho para pensar. — Pediu novamente, a voz embargada.

Por fim, levantou-se, mesmo que não fosse sua vontade. Precisava respeitar o que ele pedia.

— Me desculpa se eu fui grosso ou te magoei de alguma forma. — Falou baixinho, tão triste quanto Sehun. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Você não fez nada. — Ele alcançou o termo de inscrição que estava jogado no chão e estendeu para Jongin, a mão tremendo muito. — Entrega na secretaria até amanhã. Segunda feira vou propor um livro novo.

— Ok… — Pegou o papel e, com muito custo, saiu da sala.

Ficou parado no corredor por alguns minutos, digerindo o que tinha acontecido. Os soluços do colega podiam ser ouvidos pelo corredor deserto do bloco A.

  
  


  * ••



  
  


Quase conseguiu evitar Jongin por uma semana inteira.

Ainda que Chanyeol lhe dissesse que era besteira fazer aquilo, não queria encarar o novato. Ele tinha visto Sehun chorando, em um momento de fragilidade, coisa que evitava mostrar até para os amigos próximos.

Os encontros do clube aconteciam às segundas e quintas e por um golpe de sorte ficou resfriado na sexta — uma estória que envolvia ele, Chanyeol, Junmyeon e uma noite passada no telhado do cinema da cidade — e pegou atestado para ficar até terça em casa, de repouso. Logo, já estavam na metade da semana quando se arrastou para dentro da sala novamente, nada ansioso pelas aulas do dia.

Jongin estava sentado na cadeira da frente, com uma expressão de culpa no rosto. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem quando percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para si, se ajeitando de maneira ansiosa em sua cadeira.

Olhou para baixo e passou direto por ele, sentando-se em seu lugar ainda de cabeça baixa. Podia dizer que Chanyeol lhe encarava em silêncio, confuso, e podia também dizer o momento exato em que Jongin se virou para trás para falar consigo.

— Oi. — Sussurrou para Sehun, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Não encarou ele, apesar de ser a sua vontade. Queria vê-lo direito, de perto, mas a vergonha era infinitamente maior.

— Oi…

Ele pareceu ficar feliz e surpreso com a resposta, virando completamente o corpo na cadeira para poder falar com o outro.

— Você faltou. — Observou ele, curioso. — Está tudo bem com você?

— Hm, sim. Estava doente, então não podia vir. Obrigado por perguntar…

Jongin sorriu pequeno, finalmente atraindo um olhar de Sehun. Notou que ele estava com o moletom dos Beatles, de novo. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a peça de roupa, mas não iria mencionar a banda  _ ainda _ .

— Entreguei o termo de inscrição do clube e passei por lá de novo ontem e anteontem pra ver se estava tudo arrumado. Ninguém passou por lá de novo. 

— A gente pode… não falar desse dia? Por favor, é vergonhoso.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha de chorar. 

— Não é vergonha de chorar, é vergonha de chorar na frente de um estranho. — Resmungou, emburrado.

Ele riu baixinho estendendo a mão para Sehun.

— Então vamos fingir que essa é a primeira vez que falo com você. Bom dia, meu nome é Jongin. O seu é…

Encarou a mão dele, hesitando um pouco. Não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte. Quem diria que o garoto continuaria querendo falar consigo depois de ver ele no ápice de sua lamentável e patética vida?

Aceitou o gesto e segurou a mão de Jongin, tentando não surtar. A mão dele era um pouco macia e também tinha manchas de tinta, além de ser bem quentinha. Ele poderia segurá-la por dias.

— Meu nome é Sehun. — Disse com um sorriso pequeno, que morreu quando o professor de inglês entrou na sala. Jongin virou-se para frente e em momento algum seu sorriso pequeno desapareceu do rosto bonito.

Só percebeu que ainda encarava a nuca dele com a boca aberta quando Chanyeol socou-lhe o ombro, impressionado. Se ajeitou na cadeira para que eles ficassem perto e pudessem conversar enquanto a aula não começava.

— Que diabos foi isso? — O mais velho indagou, a voz saindo mais baixa do que o esperado.

— Acho que agora está tudo bem. Ele me perguntou se estava tudo o.k. — Olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse algum tipo de alienígena. — Por que a pergunta?

— Você está sorrindo demais para quem estava em crise e resfriado, achei suspeito. 

Corou violentamente, desviando o olhar. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que Jongin não pudesse ouvir o que estavam falando.

— E agora está vermelhinho. Ah, que fofo.

— Eu não estou vermelho! — Encheu o braço dele de tapas, querendo se enfiar debaixo da terra. Na frente da sala, o professor pigarreou, e foi assim que a conversa se encerrou.

••

Para a sua frustração, Jongin não conseguia parar de pensar no garoto atrás de si e no quanto sentia-se culpado por ter feito com que chorasse na semana anterior; como Sehun havia deixado claro que não queria falar daquele dia, não sabia o que fazer.

Descobriria um jeito de se desculpar sem realmente tocar no assunto.

Pelo pouco que havia notado em sala e daquela experiência no clube, podia supor que Sehun não fazia o tipo que se abria facilmente para qualquer um. Apoiou o queixo na própria mão, os olhos se perdendo na caixa cheia de discos e nos livros ao lado da cama; sua cabeça estava na sala, na frente dele, maquinando e teorizando sobre o que ele e o amigo conversavam na sala de aula.

Jongin não queria se machucar novamente, isso era fato, mas era difícil acreditar que aquele rapaz com rosto e jeito de criança poderia oferecer qualquer perigo para a sua saúde mental.

A mãe bateu na porta entreaberta, olhando com preocupação para o filho adolescente que estava sentado ao lado da escrivaninha. A princípio, pensara que ele estava estudando algo, todavia seus livros estavam em cima da mesa, intocados. Ele parecia estar pensando sobre algo muito sério.

— Querido? Está tudo bem com você hoje? — Perguntou baixinho, com medo de assustar ou irritar ele.

Assentiu, saindo de seu transe. Percebeu que a mãe estava assustada porque costumava ficar daquele jeito apático e aéreo quando estava… Bem, quando estava relembrando algumas coisas.

— Estou bem, mãe. — Sorriu para a mais velha. — Como foi o seu dia?

— Normal. Escuta, Jongin, eu vou comprar os seus materiais novos logo. Desculpa pela demora. — Ela se aproximou do filho e abraçou ele, puxando-lhe até que estivessem sentados na cama. Era um costume dos dois: ela sempre passava um bom tempo daquele jeito, dando carinho para Jongin, todos os dias depois do trabalho. Uma forma de tentar consertar tudo. — Eu finalmente ganhei uma promoção e vai sobrar um dinheiro, você vai até poder comprar aquele disco que você queria.

Assentiu, se encolhendo no colo dela e mantendo o silêncio por algum tempo. O assunto era doloroso.

— São só cinco meses até o fim do ensino médio, mãe… Se quiser, posso continuar com eles assim e a gente guarda o dinheiro para outra coisa. — Murmurou, fechando os olhos.

— Não. Vou comprar os materiais novos, até porque você vai precisar para usar depois.

— Depois?

— Na faculdade, querido. Ou você já desistiu da ideia? — Ela deu um sorriso orgulhoso para ele, contente em tocar no assunto depois de tanto tempo. Normalmente, Jongin se fecharia e não voltaria a conversar. Naquela noite, ele apenas apertou os lábios, pensativo.

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

— É ótima. Posso conseguir a bolsa para você, minha chefe fez a oferta hoje. É o seu sonho, Jongin. Por favor, não desista… Não quero o meu menino se afastando de tudo.

Ele concordou em pensar sobre aquilo.

— Tem um menino legal na escola. — Contou rapidamente, com medo da reação dela.

A mãe ficou tensa repentinamente, conforme previsto.

— Se ele machucar você, eu juro que não vou deixar barato de novo, Jongin. 

— Ele não vai… Quer dizer, eu não acho que ele seja assim. O Sehun parece ser alguém bom, só que do tipo que não consegue enxergar isso.

Segurou as mãos do filho, temerosa.

— Por favor, tome cuidado com as suas amizades. Não quero te ver sofrendo mais uma vez.

— Vou ficar bem dessa vez, mãe. Eu prometo.

Era difícil prometer aquilo quando sabia que o destino levaria-lhe para uma viagem complexa em torno de quem quer que fosse aquele garoto do clube de leitura.

Jongin apenas podia torcer para que o estrago não fosse tão grande assim. Ao menos, não como o da  _ última vez _ .


	2. One Headlight

O professor de biologia era um grandioso idiota se pensava que Sehun sobreviveria àquele trabalho em dupla.

Sua irritação já começava a partir do momento em que se recordava de que tinha achado Jongin um baita clichê quando o viu pela primeira vez. Alguém que parece ser perfeito e a pessoa mais incrível do mundo? Tudo bem. Acontece; o baterista do U2 era a prova viva de que exceções aconteciam. Mas ser colocado com ele em um trabalho? Inaceitável. Beirava ao impossível. 

Ele e Chanyeol trocaram o olhar mais longo e mais dramático de todos os tempos, como se separá-los fosse um ato passível de morte. Queria gritar e reclamar, mas algo lhe parou porque sabia que pegaria mal. Não que não quisesse ficar perto do novato, muito pelo contrário. Porém… os dois eram unha e carne desde o primeiro ano e os trabalhos sempre ficavam muito bons. Não fazia sentido.

A premissa do trabalho também lhe irritava. Cuidar de uma planta e fazer ela durar? Como se aquilo fosse um trabalho acadêmico!

De qualquer forma, Jongin arrastou o banco alto do laboratório até que estivesse ao seu lado. Se demorou um pouquinho analisando as roupas dele — era um passatempo involuntário —, dessa vez sem manchas de tinta. Ele usava um macacão jeans por cima de uma blusa amarela canelada e de mangas longas que ficava um pouquinho grande em si. Sehun tinha plena certeza de que jamais ficaria bonito em uma roupa daquelas, mas ele parecia ter sido feito para o que estava usando. E para o que havia usado no dia anterior e em todos os outros.

— Você quer plantar pimentas? 

Olhou para ele de um jeito meio idiota, como se não entendesse o assunto.

— Hã? — Um cristal não lapidado de inteligência.

— O trabalho, Sehun. — Murmurou com um tom de voz doce, encarando o próprio caderno. O olhar do outro também se fixou ali, curioso a respeito das marcas de água nele.

— Ah, sim. Pimentas, pode ser.

Ele abriu o caderno e começou a anotar as instruções que o professor passava, apertando a caneta com mais força do que o necessário. A letra dele parecia ser muito bonita, mas sua mão tremia um pouco. Ver aquilo deixava o estômago de Sehun revolto, ansioso.

— Eu posso plantar em um vasinho que tenho em casa e depois plantar no meu jardim. Ou você quer fazer isso?

Sehun não queria fazer nada naquele dia, estava com um humor péssimo e conversar sobre hortaliças lhe parecia ser estúpido.

— Não sei, para mim tanto faz, eu geralmente deixo as plantas morrerem… — Respondeu naquele jeito reticente que fez Jongin se remexer em seu lugar, perturbado com alguma coisa daquela situação.

— Sehun, eu sei que você não quer fazer trabalho comigo. Mas a gente pode, por favor, ficar de boa? Não gosto desse clima. — Pediu com a voz magoada, cruzando os braços. Não queria ter que pedir aquilo, mas era necessário; queria muito conhecê-lo melhor e tentar uma amizade, porém seria impossível se ele ficasse daquele jeito arisco.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e pareceu se encolher por debaixo do casaco preto que usava.

— Eu estou sendo chato? — Perguntou, franzindo o cenho e aparentando genuína preocupação. Jongin riu baixo, negando.

— Não está sendo chato, só está deixando bem óbvio que preferia estar com outra pessoa e isso é um pouco… triste.

Ele quis bater a cabeça com força na bancada de granito do laboratório, bem em cima do pacotinho de sementes — para amortecer um pouco, claro —. Estivera tão irritado com o fato de ser separado do melhor amigo pela primeira vez em quatro anos que nem tinha olhado por outra ótica: faria um trabalho em dupla com o garoto que era sua quedinha colegial.

Foi involuntário o gesto de tocar a mão dele por cima do balcão, surpreendendo a si próprio e ao outro. No entanto, Jongin não se afastou, permaneceu imóvel enquanto encarava ele com os olhos espantados.

— Nós não nos conhecemos bem, só faz um mês… Mas eu gosto da sua companhia, de verdade. Você tem uma energia boa, mil vezes melhor do que a minha. — Confessou, sem saber exatamente o motivo pelo qual falava aquilo. — É só falta de jeito. Não tenho muitos amigos além do Chanyeol e eu estava acostumado a fazer tudo com ele. 

Fez um carinho desajeitado nas costas da mão dele com o polegar e afastou-se em seguida, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu um rubor atípico no rosto de Jongin, que ainda fitava a própria mão em pura incredulidade.

— Hm, sim, vamos voltar para as pimentas. — Pigarreou, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo. — Acho melhor eu plantar as pimentas porque tenho boas energias.

Sehun gemeu, deitando a cabeça no balcão. Não deveria ter acrescentado aquela parte; agora seria motivo de deboche entre eles.

  * ••



Quando Chanyeol avisava que chegaria às nove, sabiam que ele chegaria uma hora depois. Era regra, não tinha como escapar; ainda assim, Sehun e Junmyeon eram idiotas o suficiente para acreditar que ele chegaria no horário para alguma coisa.

Sehun tinha demorado até demais para quem só iria usar um jeans e moletom preto, mas o melhor amigo sempre superava todo mundo.

Estavam os dois plantados nos balanços da pracinha em frente ao cinema, se balançando para lá e para cá enquanto esperavam o amigo chegar. Assistiriam Pulp Fiction pela ducentésima vez porque o cinema estava reprisando o filme. Como nunca conseguiram comprar a versão em fita porque acabava rápido, era o jeito.

O estudante de direito estava todo arrumado — até demais para quem iria ver um filme e melar os dedos na manteiga da pipoca —, parecendo estar muito contente com uma calça de alfaiataria preta e uma blusa amarela da Uma Thurman como Mia Wallace por baixo da jaqueta de couro. Ele estava olhando fixamente para a rua de onde Chanyeol supostamente viria, preocupado com sua demora.

— Hyung, por que ele sempre está atrasado? 

A expressão do mais velho pareceu ficar um pouco mais amena.

— Sinceramente, não sei. Ele nunca me falou o motivo… Ele não sai de tarde porque sempre está ocupado com algo e quase toda vez que a gente sai ou faz algo de noite ele tá cansado. — Sussurrou, triste. — Queria saber, isso me deixa preocupado.

— Ele só me diz que está trabalhando, mas nunca diz onde é. Não deve ser aqui no centrinho, senão a gente saberia. Também é estranho que ele não tenha um horário regular, ele fica bastante tempo lá em casa e só vai para o tal trabalho umas quatro da tarde.

— Deve ser alguma loja ou algo informal, sei lá.

Olhou para Junmyeon, notando seu tom magoado.

— O que deu em você hoje? Cadê o meu raio de Sol? — Brincou, arrancando um sorriso do outro.

— Ah, Sehun, eu só estou triste. Queria poder passar mais tempo com vocês, mas a faculdade me suga todo o tempo que tenho por ser em tempo integral. — Explicou, brincando com o zíper da própria jaqueta. — Minha família não para de falar em me arranjar uma namorada, em me pressionar a começar um estágio em algum escritório. Não me sinto um adulto. Eu sou só dois anos mais velho que vocês, entende? 

Sehun sabia muito pouco sobre a família do amigo; tinha conhecimento de que eram uma família que administrava uma rede chique de hotéis na Europa e que eram bem intolerantes com certas coisas.

Como a possibilidade de que Junmyeon fosse gay. 

Nesse aspecto ele e Chanyeol eram bem privilegiados; ainda que o melhor amigo não admitisse nada a respeito do assunto, sua mãe era extremamente flexível. E os pais de Sehun, que não sabia o que era, só queriam que ele fosse feliz e não pegasse AIDs — ele se cansava de explicar que o perigo não era só entre homossexuais, mas não adiantava. De qualquer forma, era uma preocupação válida —.

— Sinto muito por isso, de verdade. Queria que você pudesse libertar-se desse círculo de algum jeito.

— Acho que vai piorar com o tempo… Vou ser o advogado da rede do meu pai e então vou ficar junto com ele nos holofotes, e é aí que não vou poder ter liberdade. — Riu desgostoso, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Não queria que os olhos estivessem ardendo tanto. — Todo dia, quando eu estou caindo no sono, penso no ensino médio. Penso em você e no Chanyeol, e no quanto eu estou sendo negligente com as minhas amizades. 

— Você não está sendo…

— Não, Sehun, se poupe. Na semana passada eu liguei para o Yeol do dormitório porque ele disse que queria conversar comigo sobre algo importante e eu  _ dormi  _ no meio da ligação. — Ele realmente estava magoado por conta daquilo, Sehun podia dizer ao ver os olhos pequenos brilhando com as lágrimas. — Poxa, ele trabalha até tarde e fica muito cansado e ainda assim faz um esforço para falar comigo, por telefone ou por carta. E eu simplesmente dormi…

— Ele falou para você o que era?

Meneou a cabeça, se balançando sem muito entusiasmo.

— Não consigo mais tocar no assunto, ele se esquiva a todo momento. Dá para ver que ele está chateado comigo.

Sehun olhou para a rua, vendo a figura inconfundível de Chanyeol indo em direção ao parque. Ele andava de cabeça baixa, de máscara e com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans.

— Escuta, eu vou comprar os ingressos e os combos. Por que você não fala um pouco com ele? Pelo jeito ele está um pouco para baixo hoje. — Sugeriu, tentando animar ele. Junmyeon apenas assentiu e levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que ele para receber o outro amigo.

Assim que todos se cumprimentaram, Sehun se afastou para comprar as coisas, deixando os dois sozinhos no parquinho.

Chanyeol tinha olheiras fundas naquela noite e duvidava que ele aguentaria vinte minutos de filme sequer. Percebeu que estavam se encarando há muito tempo.

— Como você está hoje? — Perguntou com a voz muito baixa, com medo de ser rejeitado.

— Com muito sono, mas vou fazer um esforço para ficar acordado. — Sorriu pequeno, arrepiando-se com a temperatura amena. Junmyeon estava um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos, não conseguia parar de encarar ele feito uma criança. Por mais que o ocorrido da semana anterior ainda lhe chateasse, não conseguia manter por muito tempo. — Você está muito arrumado, me sinto mal por não ter colocado a minha blusa dela.

— Yeol, você está ótimo assim. — Bufou, dando pulinhos para manter-se aquecido. 

Para a sua surpresa, Chanyeol tirou o cachecol preto que usava e colocou ao redor de seu pescoço, sem aceitar reclamações.

— Você precisa disso mais do que eu, pode me devolver depois quando chegarmos em casa.

Assentiu, sentindo o calor gostoso que emanava da peça. E o perfume… estava com o nariz um pouco entupido devido ao frio, mas podia senti-lo. Era como abraçar Chanyeol. Levantou a cabeça, tomando coragem para olhar ele nos olhos.

— Escuta, Chanyeol. Eu realmente preciso falar com você sobre aquilo. — Falou com firmeza, franzindo o cenho. — Não aguento mais esse clima de guerra e mágoa entre a gente, você é… — Sua voz falhou. — Você é uma das poucas pessoas que me fazem esquecer do resto do mundo. Não posso ficar assim com você.

— Me desculpa por ser tão egoísta… Você deve estar muito cansado. — Concordou, tocando o ombro do menor com cuidado. 

— Eu jamais dormiria em uma ligação com você de propósito, eu te juro.

Ganhou um abraço de urso como resposta. Chanyeol simplesmente afogou ele em seus braços, colocando seu rosto contra o peito dele e ficando daquele jeito por algum tempo indefinido. Era difícil dizer se eram segundos e minutos, mas Junmyeon quis bater nele. Já estava sendo ruim o suficiente esconder dos pais o que era, não queria começar a dar indícios do que sentia para o mais novo.

Aquilo, eles… não lhe parecia ser uma opção saudável, mas era inevitável.

  * ••



O destino continuava se mostrando extremamente ridículo consigo. Era assim: dias depois de ter sido colocado em dupla com Jongin, imaginava que tinha atingido o exórdia dos clichês e que nada mais poderia lhe surpreender.

Bom, não estava contando com a pessoa à sua frente na fila para comprar ingressos.

Não foi difícil reconhecer ele, só não queria admitir que tinha visto que era Jongin muito antes de atravessar a rua. Ele estava com muitas camadas de roupa e usava um gorrinho preto que cobria os cabelos descoloridos, mas definitivamente era o garoto que acelerava o coração de Sehun.

Parou atrás dele, sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Não sabia se deveria puxar assunto, falar sobre a pimenta que eles iam criar juntos, sobre Beatles ou simplesmente não falar com ele.

A última opção foi imediatamente descartada quando ele esbarrou em si na hora de sair da fila.

Segurou o menor pelo braço com cuidado para que não caíssem no chão ganhando dele um olhar de pura surpresa.

— Sehun? O que… Bom, ia ser uma pergunta idiota.

— É, eu não vim comprar alface no cinema. — Retrucou, sarcástico. Ele sorriu para si.

— Acho que não. Pulp Fiction?

Assentiu, pedindo os ingressos para a atendente.

— Você veio assistir sozinho? — Perguntou, preocupado. Aquela vizinhança não era muito cheia pela noite, e o filme acabaria muito tarde. Se ele estivesse sozinho, teria muito medo.

— Bom, sim. A minha mãe não é fã desses filmes e eu não vi no ano passado quando saiu. Por que?

— É a sua primeira vez vindo aqui? 

Jongin deu de ombros, olhando ao redor. Ah, aquelas roupas de frio deixavam ele tão bonitinho…

— Não exatamente, mas faz tempo desde a última vez e eu costumava vir de tarde.

— Eu não quero que vá embora sozinho. — Determinou, um pouco preocupado. — É sério. É perigoso.

— Mas eu nem sei onde você mora! Não quero tirar você do caminho.

— Não ligo para essa parte. De qualquer forma, vem sentar com a gente na sala. — Sugeriu, timidamente. Jongin estranhou um pouco.

— A gente?

Ele apontou na direção de Chanyeol e Junmyeon, que atravessavam a rua na direção do cinema. Os dois estavam um pouco juntos  _ demais,  _ mas Jongin sentia um clima estranho entre eles. Engraçado.

— Chanyeol, que você já conhece, e Junmyeon, que saiu da nossa escola há dois anos. Gente, esse é o Jongin.

— A gente tem a guarda compartilhada de uma pimenta.

Os dois se entreolharam, confusos, lançando olhares para Sehun como se perguntassem sobre o que estavam falando de fato. No final, trocaram cumprimentos de qualquer forma. Junmyeon pareceu gostar de Jongin, imediatamente engajando ele em uma conversa sobre arte e filmes melosos enquanto os outros dois ficavam para trás, comprando pipoca e refrigerante para todos.

— Obrigada por ter feito o Jun falar comigo. Eu não teria conseguido tocar no assunto e provavelmente ficaria remoendo por mais uns dias.

— Não gosto de ver vocês tristes, Chanyeol. Vocês são os meus melhores amigos. — Sorriu para ele, bagunçando os cabelos do maior. — Se cuida melhor, ok?

Ele assentiu e a conversa ficou por aquilo.

Durante a sessão do filme, Sehun se pegou pensando que era ridículo o quanto falava para que os outros se cuidassem quando não fazia aquilo consigo. 

  * ••



Era quase onze da noite quando finalmente saíram da sessão, mortos de cansaço. O filme era incrível, obviamente, e Jongin era quem estava mais fascinado. O tempo todo soltava comentários sobre o quanto amava o Vincent Vega. Por outro lado, Chanyeol, que tinha dormido no ombro de Junmyeon durante o filme inteiro, resmungava qualquer coisa sobre o quanto duas pessoas dançando em um restaurante lhe parecia algo bizarro e distante da realidade.

Os quatro estavam parados na calçada do cinema, alheios ao fato de que no futuro aquela cena ocorreria muitas vezes: Junmyeon e Chanyeol iriam para um lado e os outros dois seguiriam o mesmo caminho, para a esquerda.

Jongin ainda estava muito relutante com a companhia de Sehun, mas o medo do desconhecido era muito maior do que o medo do colega de classe.

Os dois andavam lado a lado no cantinho da rua, mantendo uma distância segura para que ninguém  _ entendesse errado  _ o que acontecia ali entre eles. Ainda estavam em silêncio depois de uma breve discussão sobre o filme, talvez porque ambos estavam o digerindo. Ao menos, era o que Sehun fazia: precisava de bons minutos para pensar e assimilar tudo quando saía da sala de cinema.

— Seus amigos são legais, mais do que eu esperava. — Murmurou em algum ponto do trajeto, o rosto bonito iluminado pela luz amarelada e fraca do poste. Sehun podia identificar uma marquinha, uma cicatriz recente em seu lábio inferior. 

— Claro que são! São os melhores do mundo.

Eles trocaram um sorriso.

— Aposto que são, mesmo. Mas eu queria perguntar algo um pouco indelicado. — Recebeu o silêncio como uma permissão. — Eles… namoram?

Houve um segundo de silêncio perturbador antes que o maior explodisse em risadas gostosas. Jongin ficou parado, perplexo, sem compreender o que havia de tão engraçado da pergunta.

— Ai. Sério, você precisa andar com a gente, vou te ensinar ótimas piadas para encher o saco deles! Parecem namorados, não é? Mas não, o mundo pode acabar e eles não dão o braço a torcer, é incrível. — Entrou em uma loja de conveniência, deixando a porta aberta para o outro. — É rápido, juro.

Seguiu Sehun pelos corredores cheios de comida e as mais diversas mercadorias: chaveiros, isqueiros e até mesmo sabonetes. Se distraiu e deteve seu olhar em uma coisa específica; um ímã de geladeira com a ilustração de  _ Yellow Submarine _ . Queria poder comprar aquilo, mas tinha gasto todo seu dinheiro extra no cinema e na pipoca.

O maior voltou do corredor dos doces e espiou por cima de seu ombro.

— Acho que nunca falei, mas eu também gosto.

Jongin quase deixou o ímã cair.

— Gosta do quê? Imãs?

— Não, bobo. Dos Beatles. Eu gosto bastante das músicas deles, para não dizer que amo. — Riu, pegando o ímã da mão dele. — Devo ter uns dez diferentes lá em casa que a minha mãe comprou quando era mais nova.

Os olhos do outro brilharam de um jeito diferente.

— É sério? Isso é incrível, eu quase nunca acho gente que gosta deles. Quer dizer, hoje em dia é tudo pop ou metal, sem meio termo. 

—Sim! Isso é ridículo, não é? Acho que mais pessoas deveriam apreciar eles. Gostar dos Beatles é questão de bom gosto.

Ambos sorriram, animados, e Sehun segurou com firmeza o ímã.

— O que…

— Jongin, é esse que você quer? — Perguntou, olhando casualmente para os outros modelos.

Pensou que teria um infarto e empacotaria ali mesmo quando ele perguntou aquilo; não se lembrava a última vez em que alguém além da mãe tinha sido gentil daquele jeito consigo.

— Não precisa, de verdade.

— Eu quero te dar o ímã, é só um ímã. Fala qual você quer… — Pediu novamente, encarando o garoto. Ele parecia estar tendo um conflito interno, tentando decidir se aceitava ou não o gesto. Por fim, relaxou, como se tomasse uma decisão.

— É esse, sim. — Murmurou, sem saber onde se enfiar. Sehun deu um sorriso bonito, muito bonito, e foi para o caixa com uma barra de chocolate e o ímã em mãos.

Os dois sentaram-se no banco que ficava na frente da loja para comer o chocolate, já que não faltava muito até chegar aonde Jongin morava. Apenas um quarteirão e estariam lá, na casinha ao lado da floricultura.

Ele estava olhando para o ímã com uma felicidade que era um pouquinho estranha a Sehun; em sua cabeça, era apenas um pedaço de metal com uma foto em cima, super barato. Todavia, ele fazia parecer que era a melhor coisa do mundo, segurando ele contra o peito enquanto se encolhia para tentar manter a temperatura do corpo.

Ofereceu o chocolate para ele e ficaram ali por algum tempo, apenas comendo e observando o sereno cair.

Jongin tinha algumas perguntas engasgadas na garganta e não sabia se conseguiria mantê-las ali por mais tempo. Algo em si lhe dizia que o outro estava esperando por elas.

— No dia do clube de leitura você estava chorando muito. — Observou, o tom de voz cauteloso. Não queria que ele desviasse o assunto uma outra vez. — Era só por causa dos livros?

Respirou fundo, guardando o resto do chocolate que já não parecia mais ser grande coisa. Nenhum dos dois estava de fato com fome.

— Não. Não era só por causa dos livros.

— Então… por quê?

Aquela era uma péssima hora para desabar, mas Sehun não sabia controlar suas emoções muito bem. Isso sempre lhe deixava envergonhado.

— Acho que estou contribuindo para o meu próprio mal estar. Eu não aguento mais estar na minha própria pele, mesmo que eu aparentemente tenha tudo. Tenho meus amigos, minha família é legal comigo na medida do possível e não passo necessidades. — Explicou amargamente. — Isso deveria ser o suficiente, mas eu me sinto pior a cada dia, como se eu fosse uma âncora afundando. Não sei o que quero fazer da vida, não tenho qualquer perspectiva de futuro… E eu amo aqueles livros do clube.

Jongin suspirou, olhando para ele com certa preocupação. Não gostava de ver pessoas para baixo.

Afagou gentilmente as costas dele por cima do moletom, se ajeitando no banco para que ficassem mais próximos.

— O que você gosta de fazer?

Ele olhou-o, confuso. 

— Como assim?

— O que te move, Sehun? O que te faz levantar da cama todos os dias? O que você faz com um sorriso genuíno no rosto?

Os minutos se passaram, impiedosos, sem qualquer resposta. Jongin deu tempo para que ele pensasse, sem importar-se com horários ou com o frio. Sentia que ele precisava daquela conversa.

Demorou a notar que ele derramava algumas lágrimas e que sua respiração começasse a ficar acelerada, como se estivesse ficando desesperado.

— O que foi? Ah, não fica assim, por favor. — Puxou ele para um abraço sem pensar duas vezes. Sehun até tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido. — Ok, pode chorar. É melhor chorar do que guardar. 

Ele não chorou como tinha feito no dia do clube, mas deixou ali no peito de Jongin alguns soluços e lágrimas salgadas. Não precisou dizer que não tinha uma resposta, havia ficado subentendido, e com assombro percebeu que desde o momento em que encontrara o outro na fila do cinema queria que a noite tivesse acabado justamente daquela forma: com ele chorando no ombro de Jongin. Porque Sehun não aguentava mais esconder o quanto estava mal e, infelizmente, o novo amigo lhe fazia sentir a vontade indescritível de se destrinchar por completo na frente dele.

  * ••



Já passava da meia noite quando finalmente chegaram na casa do menor. A de Sehun ficava a apenas três quarteirões dali, o que lhe acalmava de alguma forma.

Eles enrolaram um pouco para descer a rua, o máximo possível, enquanto conversavam sobre música e filmes. Porém, já era tarde e estavam cansados. Se veriam na segunda, de qualquer forma.

Jongin parou em frente à floricultura. Se o fizesse na frente de casa, corria o risco de acordar a mãe com a conversa, e não queria isso.

— Sehun. Posso te falar uma coisa?

— Claro.

Olhou para ele, para os olhos vermelhos e inchados e para o rosto um pouco abatido. Ele era um rapaz novo, muito bonito, mas que ficaria muito melhor se realmente tivesse no rosto aquela expressão que todo jovem deveria ter. A de quem não tem muitas preocupações ainda, de quem se aventura e nasceu para incomodar. A expressão que Jongin tanto lutava para recuperar.

— Quero que saiba que há mais na vida do que a gente pensa. A gente se limita a viver nessa miséria mental, nessa pobreza psicológica, e isso é involuntário na maioria das vezes. Só que… não pode ser só isso, sabe? Não pode ser só viver por viver, senão a gente não estaria aqui. — Deu um sorriso tímido. — Eu estou tentando, todos os dias, pensar nisso. Em achar um sentido, porque é isso que torna as pessoas vivas: essa busca pelos motivos. Se a gente desistir… Não, não podemos desistir. A vida não é só sobreviver, ok? Você precisa tentar, não faça isso com você mesmo. Eu costumava me deitar e me levantar com o pensamento de que eu estava vivendo para morrer, mas não podemos ser assim. — Sehun franziu o cenho, prestes a perguntar sobre aquilo, mas não teve chance. — Você mesmo disse: você tem tudo o que precisa para viver confortavelmente. Agora, só precisa achar o seu combustível. Ninguém é inútil, todos temos um propósito.

— Você já achou o seu?

Jongin riu baixinho, como se ele fosse uma criança.

— Não. É claro que não. 

— E se eu não tiver um propósito? — Perguntou, a voz saindo muito machucada.

— Então você vai ter que criar um e se agarrar a ele, porque ninguém mais pode fazer isso por você. — Brincou com as cordinhas do moletom de Sehun, puxando-as um pouco. — Acha que pode fazer isso? Sem pressão de prazo, mas quero que me prometa que a partir de hoje você vai viver em busca do seu propósito, do seu  _ farol  _ que vai te guiar para fora dessa escuridão. Eu também vou fazer isso, podemos fazer isso juntos.

Assentiu, fungando. O seu peito doía e não sabia dizer se era por causa do coração que batia muito rápido ou se era por causa do teor da conversa.

— Eu prometo.

Soltou as cordinhas e sorriu mais uma vez para ele, apertando seu braço de maneira carinhosa, como um lembrete.

— Boa noite, Sehun. Boa sorte.

— Boa sorte, Jongin.


	3. Twist and Shout

Estavam em meados de Setembro quando Jongin apareceu na escola com um material novinho em folha. Tudo: os cadernos, canetas e livros. Ele até parecia um pouco mais feliz com a vida, sorrindo gratuitamente para todo mundo. 

Chanyeol havia faltado naquele dia para acompanhar a mãe em um casamento fora da cidade, então era apenas Sehun e o outro, que odiava perceber que o mais novo estava excepcionalmente melancólico ultimamente. Ambos estavam realmente fazendo um esforço para não se permitirem ficar tristes, sempre fazendo alguma idiotice para distraírem-se, porém era difícil conseguir aquela proeza se não estivessem de fato abertos a melhoras.

Naquele dia estava especialmente frio, um típico dia fresco de outono. Jongin estava usando um blazer cinza por cima da calça e da blusa de manga longa branca, jogado preguiçosamente em cima de uma das arquibancadas, lindo de um jeito que deixava-lhe sem palavras. Como estavam em época de provas, o campo de esportes ficava quase sempre vazio, e era ali que gostavam de passar os intervalos junto com Chanyeol.

Já fazia pouco mais de um mês que estava fazendo o desserviço de pensar mil e uma coisas a respeito de sua relação com o outro; ele era um amigo incrível e sentia-se culpado por querer algo a mais dele, mas era inevitável. 

Queria levá-lo ao baile de outono/Halloween que aconteceria em Outubro e não sabia como começar a pedir.

Quando finalmente voltou a notar o que acontecia ao seu redor, Sehun flagrou os olhos de Jongin fixos em si daquele jeito meio enigmático que ele sempre usava quando estava pensando em assuntos muito sérios que renderiam conversas de horas. Ao menos pareciam horas.

— O que há? — Indagou, subitamente envergonhado por aquele silêncio pesado.

— Você está triste hoje. — Afirmou, sem dar brechas para questionamentos. Deu de ombros, bebericando do suco de caixinha. — Pensei que estivéssemos fazendo um esforço para não ficarmos assim.

Ele se ajeitou na arquibancada, sentando-se ao lado do maior, tão próximo que podia sentir aquele perfume bom que vinha do mais velho. Kim Jongin tinha cheiro de bebê e nunca não acharia aquilo um pouco cômico.

— O que posso fazer para te animar? 

Olhou para ele em silêncio por algum tempo; antes, quando ainda estavam se conhecendo melhor, não conseguia manter contato visual por muito tempo. Dias depois, sentia que era incapaz de olhar para qualquer outro canto que não fosse os olhos calorosos dele.

— Não sei, Jongin. Hoje só é um dia triste e um pouco chato. — Murmurou, franzindo o cenho. 

— Vamos lá, Sehun. Você quer um abraço?

Os abraços dele eram perigosos. Da última vez em que aceitou, acabou chorando copiosamente todas as feridas que tinha e se apaixonou um pouquinho demais.

Mas, valia o risco.

Se acomodou nos braços estendidos do menor, aninhando-se de uma forma que estivesse completamente envolto pelo corpo dele. Jongin encostou o queixo em seu ombro, apertando os braços ao redor da cintura fina. 

— Assim está melhor. — Confessou, rindo baixinho.

O coração dos dois pareceu falhar a mesma batida.

— Nós temos que fazer o primeiro relatório da nossa plantinha, urgentemente. — Lembrou, fechando os olhos. Sehun estava com preguiça e adiava aquele relatório há dias.

— Podemos ir lá em casa…

— Não. — Cortou ele imediatamente, um arrepio subindo por sua coluna. Mal percebera que tinha sido grosso com o outro. — Na minha casa eu me sinto mais seguro.

Sehun se afastou, olhando para Jongin com ares de mágoa.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Você acha que eu faria algo para te machucar?

— Não é isso…

— O que é, então? — A voz dele rapidamente tornou-se fria, por mais que os olhos estivessem marejados. Era justamente o que mais temia: perceber que lá no fundo o mais velho não confiasse em si da forma que estava confiando nele. Notou isso na forma com a qual ele parecia não conseguir falar direito, esfregando uma mão na outra em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Evitou olhar ele nos olhos, senão iria ficar ainda pior. — Ok, entendi. 

Preparou-se para sair da arquibancada pegando a mochila e colocando-a em um dos ombros. Jongin segurou-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo que continuasse.

— Por favor. Eu não consigo confiar facilmente nas pessoas, é involuntário. 

— Jongin, eu te contei praticamente a minha vida inteira nesse último mês. Você me viu duas vezes em momentos difíceis, ouviu coisas que evito compartilhar até com o meu amigo mais antigo. Eu basicamente me despi na sua frente, de verdade… — Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Conseguia entender que era difícil confiar nos outros, mas não lhe entrava em mente a situação; não compreendia como, depois de todas as conversas, ele ainda se mostrava arisco consigo. — Me dói saber que ainda assim não tenho a sua confiança.

— Sehun, me desculpa. Eu estou me esforçando, só não estou acostumado. — Sussurrou, ainda puxando o maior para perto. A expressão dele era de dor genuína. — Não me abandona, por favor.

Olhou para ele como se aquele fosse o maior absurdo que ouvira em toda a sua vida. Não pretendia abandonar ele, só queria ficar sozinho por um tempinho. 

Pensou nas vezes em que estava mal e ele ficou perto e não foi capaz de dizer ‘não’ a si.

— Você está louco, não vou te abandonar por isso. — Disse, puxando ele para um abraço apertado em que quase levantou-o do chão. — Eu vou provar para você que sou digno de confiança, sem problemas. É o meu objetivo temporário.

Os olhos de Jongin brilharam, esperançosos. Era uma boa chance.

Odiava ter esperança porque tinha medo de ser largado mais tarde, mas era impossível não se animar diante daquele jeito de príncipe que Sehun tinha quando lhe falava coisas do gênero. 

— E eu vou me esforçar mais. — Quis fazer um carinho no cabelo dele e conteve-se. Parecia ser um pouco demais. — A minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate muito bom, você não vai se arrepender. 

Sehun sorriu e enxugou o resquício de uma lágrima, murmurando algo sobre o quanto os dois eram idiotas.

— Certo. Eu tenho reunião do grêmio estudantil agora, mas… passo na sua casa às três e é bom que tenha bastante bolo mesmo, senão serei obrigado a ir embora.

  * ••



Estava exatamente cinco minutos atrasado quando chegou na casa de Jongin. Tinha aproveitado para passar na própria casa e livrou-se de materiais inúteis que estavam fazendo um peso desnecessário em sua mochila e trocou o jeans por uma calça de moletom infinitamente mais confortável. 

A conversa que tiveram na arquibancada tinha lhe incomodado muito. Desde que começaram a se aproximar, notava que o mais velho carregava alguns segredos, segredos que provavelmente envolviam aquela cicatriz em seu lábio inferior, seu medo em confiar em outras pessoas e a dificuldade para falar de qualquer assunto que não envolvesse pintura, livros ou Beatles. Queria mais do que tudo descobrir aqueles segredos porque não suportava a ideia constante de que havia algo de errado com Jongin, algo de caráter emocional que ele não conseguia colocar para fora.

Quando ele abriu a porta, aqueles pensamentos foram embora. O amigo parecia estar mil vezes mais contente em sua casa, com roupas confortáveis e um pincel em mãos. Deu um sorriso feliz e deu passagem para Sehun entrar após tirar os tênis.

No andar de cima, I Saw Her Standing There tocava a total volume. Retribuiu o sorriso, aprovando a escolha de música.

— Desculpa, eu estava entediado e comecei a pintar um pouco. — Disse, culpado. — Vamos subir, tem um prato com muito bolo lá, pronto para você.

Olhou ao redor antes de subir as escadas. A casa humilde era muito limpa e organizada, como se as pessoas que vivessem ali quase não usassem a sala de estar. Sabia que ele morava apenas com a mãe e que ela passava o dia fora, logo deduziu que Jongin passava grande parte do tempo em seu quarto, pintando e ouvindo música. Apesar disso, parecia ser um lar acolhedor, e o fato de que nunca ouvira-o reclamando da mãe era um aspecto positivo.

O quarto dele era um verdadeiro sonho. Sehun nunca tinha imaginado como seria aquele ambiente, mas agora que o via sabia que não poderia ser de outro jeito. A cama estava muito bem arrumada e uma coleção relativamente grande de discos de vinil se avolumava entre ela e a escrivaninha, que estava ocupada com um caderno de desenho grosso. O guarda-roupas estava na parede contrária à porta, ao lado da mesinha onde ficava o tocador de discos e um vasinho de plantas que ele reconheceu imediatamente como sendo o projeto de Biologia deles.

Deu uma olhada no desenho que ele estava pintando, sorrindo ao ver a planta equilibrada na mesinha pintada de forma aquarelada. Ele era realmente talentoso. Por um momento, ficou curioso a respeito das manchas que ele sempre carregava nas roupas, mas assim que vagueou os olhos mais uma vez pelo quarto encontrou a resposta abaixo da janela, em uma pilha considerável de quadros pintados com tinta à óleo.

— Quero pendurar esses quadros, mas tenho preguiça de pregá-los na parede. — Explicou, sentando-se na cadeira que pertencia ao conjunto da escrivaninha após abaixar um pouco o volume da música. — Eu sei que não é lá essas coisas, mas aos poucos vou decorar o meu quarto. A minha mãe conseguiu quitar o resto do valor e agora a casa é realmente nossa.

— Isso é muito bom. Eu gosto do seu quarto, parece… seu. É bonito.

— Obrigado. — Deu um sorriso e colocou o pincel em cima de um suporte, estendendo para Sehun o prato com os pedaços de bolo. — Você deve estar com fome, a reunião parece ser bem demorada.

Assentiu, sentindo o estômago roncar pela primeira vez desde o almoço. O bolo tinha uma aparência deliciosa. Pegou e começou a comer imediatamente.

— Uau, sim. É muito bom. — Murmurou entre uma garfada e outra. — Essas reuniões são um saco porque eu sou obrigado a ir devido ao clube. Tenho certeza de que os outros me acham um zero à esquerda, o meu clube é o que tem menos inscritos fixos.

— E qual foi a pauta?

— Hm. Algo sobre a formatura, provas finais e coisas do tipo. Ah, ouvi dizer que um aluno vai ser expulso do time de futebol por ter feito um explosivo caseiro e colocado no armário de alguém para fazer uma pegadinha.

— Nossa, ele deveria ser expulso da escola. — Comentou, indignado, voltando a pintar o desenho que havia feito sem deixar de escutar a conversa.

— É, sabe como funciona… Escola experimental, mais tolerante e blá-blá-blá. Nada será feito. O assunto final é que eles querem fechar o clube de leitura.

Jongin parou de pintar, olhando para Sehun. Ele estava sério como nunca estivera antes.

— Por que? Eu gosto das reuniões do clube!

— Bom, as reuniões são só nós dois, por isso são legais. — Riu, tentando descontrair e disfarçar que também estava triste com o desmanche. — As pessoas estão parando de ler, Jongin. Quando eu estava no primeiro ano, era um dos clubes mais movimentados. Todo mundo gostava de participar, ir às sessões de cinema… Isso acabou.

— Eles não podem segurar até a formatura, ao menos?

— Formatura… — Resmungou ao se lembrar da situação que tinha acontecido durante a reunião. — O comitê da formatura quer justamente aquela sala para organização e depósito.

— Isso é absurdo! Nós temos que fazer algo a respeito disso.

— Eu vou pensar em algo. Não garanto nada, mas vou tentar. Gosto do clube.

Jongin lhe olhou solidariamente, finalizando a pintura com sua assinatura. Deixou o caderno de lado e puxou alguns livros de biologia de sua mochila.

— Espero que dê certo, eu não quero que você fique sem o seu hobby preferido. — Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Vamos começar? É bem simples, não deve demorar tanto.

Não demoraria se eles não estivessem escutando aquele álbum dos Beatles.

Era difícil focar em fazer algo porque toda vez que eles começavam a pegar no tranco e divagar sobre plantas alguma música começava e eles passavam pelo menos um minuto cantando tudo.

E, bom, um minuto era quase uma música inteira quando se tratava do álbum Please Please Me.

Mesmo assim, o relatório não exigiu muito deles; eram pesquisas básicas e breves, contextuais, porque a planta ainda não tinha crescido muito e não fazia sentido começar a dissertar sobre um ser ainda tão pequeninho. Ao fim de A Taste Of Honey, já tinham as esperadas seis páginas, feitas com muito esmero.

Jongin não esperava que Sehun fosse tão bom em biologia, mas ele parecia um monstro quando se dispunha a escrever sem parar. Ele conseguiu fazer três páginas de uma conclusão impecável que envolvia assuntos que sequer imaginava possíveis quando olhava para aquela pimentinha que crescia timidamente em sua mesinha. Assustador.

Ele deixou o lápis cair sobre a escrivaninha com um ruído alto, flexionando os dedos longos e estalando um por um. Ao fim, olhou para Jongin com um sorriso satisfeito, porém cansado. Não queria ir embora naquele momento, queria ficar mais um pouquinho, mas também não queria invadir o espaço pessoal do amigo.

— Então… acabamos. Agora só no mês que vem. — Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jogou os materiais de volta para a mochila, reticente.

— Eu vou pintar uma capa bonita para o trabalho, o professor vai ficar feliz. 

— Me parece incrível. Você desenha muito bem, tenho certeza de que vai ficar bonito. — Levantou-se, se espreguiçando. — Bom, acho que devo ir.

Jongin também levantou-se. Twist and Shout começou a tocar na vitrolinha, um som potente e gostoso que quase fez com que Sehun começasse a dançar.

— Fica mais um pouco, Sehun. Por favor. — Pediu com um sorriso arteiro. Não sabia o que ele estava tramando, mas aquela carinha despertou-lhe a curiosidade. — Dança comigo.

O mais novo riu incrédulo, um pouquinho desesperado por dentro. Seu pobre coração não iria sobreviver àquilo.

— Eu não sei dançar.

—  _ Well, shake it up baby now, twist and shout. _ — Jongin gritou junto com John Lennon, rindo do constrangimento do outro. Ele subiu na cama de casal, apenas com as meias nos pés, e puxou Sehun junto consigo. — É só sentir a música, lembra da Mia e do Vincent dançando no restaurante!

Ele começou a se mover no ritmo da música, estralando os dedos em batidas perfeitas enquanto movimentava os quadris em passos perfeitos. Nunca adivinharia que ele dançasse tão bem. Jongin girava ao redor de si com uma expressão divertida, quase provocante. Se não o conhecesse, diria que aquela era a expressão de flerte dele. 

Só que nunca vira o outro flertando, então não poderia ter certeza. Mesmo assim, começou a se mover também. A princípio eram passos tímidos, desacostumados com a desestabilidade do colchão macio aos seus pés, mas logo rodopiava junto com o amigo como se sempre fizesse aquilo nas horas vagas; devia reconhecer que não era tão ruim quanto pensava, levando em consideração a superfície onde dançava e o fato de que todas as vezes em que Jongin escolhia um verso da música para cantar enquanto lhe encarava ele sentia as pernas virarem gelatina.

_ Come on and twist a little closer now.  _ Sehun quase perdeu o incrível autocontrole que tinha desenvolvido no último mês e beijou-lhe, mas não aconteceu. Seu corpo todo estava formigando com uma energia estranha para si até então desconhecida. O próximo verso da música ficou na ponta da língua, mas não foi capaz de soltar um _ And let me know that you’re mine  _ e riu de nervoso.

Jongin terminou a música — e, consequentemente, o próprio álbum — se jogando na cama e puxando o amigo junto com ele. Os dois caíram no colchão, ofegantes, rindo do que tinha acabado de acontecer. A mão do mais velho estava quase totalmente sobre a de Sehun e nenhum dos dois foi capaz de afastarem-se.

Quando olhou para ele, sentiu o peito apertar daquele jeitinho que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias; o menor estava um pouco corado por causa do esforço, um riso eterno estampado nos olhos e no sorriso contente. Como sempre, ele estava lindo. Era difícil atribuir qualquer outro adjetivo a ele.

Se ajeitou na cama de modo a encarar ele de cima, a cabeça apoiada na mão.

— Você dança muito bem. — Elogiou, tímido. Queria falar muito mais para ele.

Jongin escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, um pouco envergonhado demais. Não estava acostumado a dançar na frente de outras pessoas, aquele era um momento que geralmente tinha sozinho.

— Está sendo gentil, nem foi tudo isso. Você também dança bem. 

— Claro, aposto que a nossa plantinha ficou impressionada com as minhas habilidades. — Brincou, tentado a afastar o travesseiro do rosto dele para que continuasse olhando diretamente para Jongin. No entanto, o mais velho foi mais rápido e se ajeitou, finalmente olhando para Sehun. 

Achava o novo e único amigo a pessoa mais bonita do mundo. Não tinha muita credibilidade porque não conhecia muitas pessoas do mundo mas ele definitivamente tinha algo de diferente. Talvez fosse a forma como ele parecia estar sempre de mau humor e sempre pegava-lhe desprevenido quando abria um sorriso sincero. Os olhos dele eram sempre muito expressivos, gostava disso. Era como olhar para a previsão do tempo e conseguir ter uma noção das emoções dele.

Constantemente se perguntava se sempre seria daquele jeito. Jongin morria de medo de estar sendo um pouco óbvio demais, mas a cada minuto que se passava ficava um pouco mais apegado ao mais novo. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro amigo de verdade em anos, a primeira pessoa que realmente mostrava algum interesse em si e que gostava de conversar por horas sobre assuntos que às vezes nem mesmo lhe interessavam. 

— No que você está pensando? — Perguntou, a voz saindo um pouco trêmula. De vez em quando eles perdiam o fio da meada daquele jeitinho, trocando olhares um pouco longos demais.

Sehun tocou-lhe a mão, intencionalmente. Era um toque quase imperceptível de seu polegar nas costas da mão do mais velho que fez ambos prenderem a respiração. Ele apenas deixou a mão ali, com muito medo de se mover.

— Eu quero te levar ao baile de outono. — Disse baixinho, observando o rosto de Jongin em busca de suas reações.

Primeiro ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Depois, provavelmente percebendo que aquela não era exatamente uma reação muito legal, tentou ficar o mais neutro possível, deixando um sorriso mínimo escapar em seus lábios.

— Me parece ser uma boa ideia.

— Sei que não sou uma menina e…

— E daí?

Sehun abriu a boca, sem palavras. Ficava sempre na defensiva com relação àquele assunto e sabia muito bem no que ele implicava. Assim que entrasse com Jongin na escola as pessoas começariam a falar, como sempre faziam na época em que Junmyeon ainda estava na escola e vivia grudado em Chanyeol.

— As pessoas não gostam disso e eu também não sei qual a sua opinião. É… não sei. Ninguém vai me chamar para o baile e eu também não chamaria ninguém além de você. — Se atrapalhou na própria explicação, tentando justificar aquele clima estranho. Era o medo de ser rejeitado. — O que também é complicado, porque eu não sei se sou uma companhia legal. Se não quiser, eu vou entender, posso ir sozinho ou com o Chanyeol, não tem problema.

Jongin se engasgou com uma gargalhada, achando fofo o jeito com o qual ele olhava para si, todo munido de desculpas. Tocou a bochecha dele com a ponta dos dedos, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco. Era um gesto um tanto inusitado, porém bem-vindo.

— Não tenho nada contra dois garotos irem juntos a um baile e quero ir com você porque você é uma companhia muito incrível, Sehun. Você precisa ter um pouco mais de confiança. — Sussurrou, ainda sorrindo de maneira gentil. — Me parece certo.

Assentiu, aliviado.

Os dois irem juntos também lhe parecia certo.


	4. Don't Stop Me Now

A cena dos dois na cama rendeu algumas risadas envergonhadas diante da mãe de Jongin. Embalados pela música que voltava a tocar na vitrola, mal perceberam quando a senhora Kim chegou do trabalho.

Ela era uma mulher relativamente jovem e estava vestida em roupas formais, como se trabalhasse em um escritório. Abriu a porta depois de bater muitas vezes, preocupada com o que poderia ter ocorrido com o filho, e deu um sorriso ao ver os dois ali. Sehun, por sua vez, quase caiu da cama com o susto.

— Me desculpem! Eu bati e você não respondeu, pensei que… — Ela começou, tão envergonhada quando os dois. 

Assistiu os dois começarem a rir, cúmplices, perdendo alguma parte invisível de uma piada que estava no ar.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Ei, esse é o Sehun, um amigo. — Jongin apresentou, olhando feliz para o outro. — Você já deve ter deduzido que é a minha mãe.

— S-sim, claro. O bolo que a senhora fez estava muito gostoso. — Elogiou e levantou-se para fazer uma curta reverência, um pouco menos constrangido. Ela parecia ser legal.

— Bom, qualquer pessoa que aprecia o meu bolo ganha pontos comigo. Jongin, acho que você não precisa de mim para te dar carinho hoje, não é?

Jongin ficou extremamente tímido, com vontade de enfiar o rosto na cama e se tornar parte da mobília. Sehun olhou para ele, confuso. Carinho?

— Mãe… — Reclamou baixinho, desviando o olhar. — Só estávamos fazendo o trabalho.

— Sei. Em cima da cama. 

— Mãe! — Ele reclamou mais alto ainda, rindo de nervoso. Ela levantou as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sehun, querido, vai jantar conosco hoje? 

— Oh, não. Preciso voltar para casa cedo, me desculpa. — Disse em tom de culpa, encolhendo os ombros.

— Está nos devendo um jantar. — Censurou, logo voltando a sorrir como se tudo fosse brincadeira. — Vou deixá-los à sós.

O mais velho deu um sorriso e esperou que ela saísse, um dos travesseiros em seu colo como se fosse alguma espécie de cobertor.

Houve algum tempo em que ficaram em silêncio, processando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Uma grande parte do Kim estava mais relaxada porque a mãe tinha gostado do amigo que tinha feito. A outra estava envergonhada por terem sido pegos de surpresa em um momento que provavelmente parecia ser algo que não era.

— Você vai embora mesmo? — Indagou depois de um tempo, olhando para o moreno com curiosidade. Agora que tinha sido chamado para o baile, queria que ele acontecesse imediatamente. Queria dançar Beatles de novo com ele, queria repetir aquela tarde infinitamente.

— Eu não vou ficar para jantar, mas posso ficar mais um pouco se você quiser. — Disse, retribuindo o olhar pesado sobre si. — O que você vai fazer agora?

— Quero pintar alguma coisa, mas também queria continuar ouvindo música com você.

— Você pode pintar se quiser. Posso ficar só olhando.

Sehun falou como se não fosse a coisa mais chata do mundo, como se de fato quisesse ficar observando ele exercer o hobby que tanto amava e isso deixou-o fascinado. Um dia, também gostaria de ficar à toa com ele enquanto liam algum livro.

— Você tem certeza? 

— Claro. Vou até sentar pertinho, atrapalha?

Negou, sentando-se novamente perto da escrivaninha. Tinha o cavalete para ter um apoio melhor, mas gostava da sensação de pintar usando a escrivaninha. Ele podia de fato se debruçar sobre o que estava fazendo e detalhar melhor sem perder a firmeza da mão — Jongin tremia muito por causa de um fator específico —.

O mais novo se aproximou depois de trocar o disco para um de música clássica que tinha achado interessante. Ele colocou a música em um volume baixo para que não atrapalhasse ninguém e sentou-se muito perto do amigo, encostando o queixo no ombro dele.

Pensou que seria diferente conseguir concentrar-se com alguém respirando tão perto de seu pescoço, porém sentiu alguma espécie de tranquilidade com a qual não estava habituado. Sehun conseguia ficar incrivelmente quieto, e em minutos conseguiu esboçar aquele banco do lado de fora da loja de conveniência onde começou a conhecê-lo de verdade. Por algum motivo, aquele era um lugar especial, assim como as arquibancadas do campo da escola.

— Por que esse lugar? — Perguntou em um sussurro, observando os traços do rascunho. Jongin estava separando as cores de tinta que usaria para o desenho, todas elas muito escuras. Notou que a maioria das tintas e das misturas estavam acabando e fez um lembrete mental de tentar presentear ele com um novo set no futuro. 

— Gosto do que começou a acontecer depois dessa noite, da forma com a qual você me tratou.

— Você foi muito gentil em me acolher daquele jeito. — Admitiu, sorrindo com a lembrança. — Foi uma noite bonita.

— Você já encontrou? 

— O quê?

Jongin deixou o pincel sobre um descanso, olhando de esguelha para o outro.

— O seu farol, o seu motivo para continuar.

— Eu achei um bom objetivo, só não sei se é válido. — O objetivo de Sehun era provar para Jongin que ele era uma pessoa boa e que não o decepcionaria. Também considerava um bom objetivo o de conseguir mostrar-lhe que estava genuinamente apaixonado por si. 

— Você pode me falar o que é?

— Ainda não, me desculpa. Você encontrou o seu?

— Talvez. Não posso falar, também. 

Sehun sorriu com a resposta, assentindo.

— Nada mais justo.

Voltou a prestar atenção no desenho, passando a reforçar com a mão esquerda os contornos. Com a mão direita, fazia um carinho no cabelo macio e fofo do mais novo, vez ou outra puxando-lhe a orelha para ouvir as reclamações infantis.

  * ••



Chanyeol quase caiu para trás com a notícia que o melhor amigo lhe deu quando voltou do casamento com a mãe. Era informação demais para sua pobre mente — que estava ainda atordoada com a quantidade de mimos e beijinhos que havia recebido das tias no dia da cerimônia, há dois dias — saber que ele tinha ido à casa de Jongin e… chamado ele para o baile. 

Estava todo espalhado na cama dele, observando Sehun atirar dardos em uma foto já toda furada de John Lennon. Seu amigo tinha hábitos peculiares.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. Vocês praticamente brigaram e depois ficaram de chamego na casa dele?

Ele revirou os olhos, irritado por ter errado por pouco um dos olhos de Lennon. Parou de lançar os dardos e voltou a olhar para Chanyeol.

— O Jongin ficou muito chateado quando eu sugeri que a gente fizesse o trabalho aqui em casa e eu fiquei irritado porque percebi que ele não confia em mim.

— Não?

— Não. Quer dizer, é diferente. — Comentou, frustrado. — Ele parece gostar de me ter por perto, isso é fácil de ler, mas ele esconde muitas coisas, guarda muitas coisas de mim. Você sabe que eu sou curioso.

— O que você acha que é?

Deu de ombros, fitando o teto. Poderia colocar mais pôsteres ali…

— Algo relacionado ao passado dele, talvez sobre a antiga escola. É difícil saber. A mãe dele era extremamente gentil e cuidadosa, não parecia nem um pouco a mãe de um adolescente normal.

Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça, ligeiramente ofendido.

— Ei! A minha mãe é legal. A sua também!

— Sim, idiota, mas era uma energia diferente. Ela tinha alguma  _ preocupação _ . A sua mãe, quando entra no seu quarto, geralmente é para te dar bronca ou para pedir alguma coisa. Ela entrou lá para ver se ele estava bem, para dar carinho para ele. — Explicou, franzindo o cenho. Lembrava-se claramente da senhora Kim falando sobre ele dar carinho para o filho no dia. — Quando foi a última vez em que a sua mãe entrou no teu quarto para isso?

— Hm, nunca. Ela não entra lá quando a porta está fechada, se eu quero 'colo’ a gente fica na sala conversando.

— A mesma coisa comigo. Céus, eu vou morrer de curiosidade, preciso saber o que é.

Chanyeol se colocou de bruços, encarando Sehun com aquele olhar sábio e um pouco brincalhão.

— Não pressione ele, Sehun, eu não sei o que é mas não deve ser o tipo de coisa que se fala sobre na hora do intervalo. Deve ser algo muito sério, e provavelmente delicado. — Alertou, o cenho franzido. — Quando ele achar que é a hora certa, ele vai te falar.

— E se nunca for a hora certa?

— Então você vai ter que conviver com essa ideia.

Assentiu, deixando o assunto morrer. Sabia que o melhor amigo estava certo independente do quanto quisesse enxergar outra saída. Atirou outro dado em John Lennon, sentindo algum prazer sádico e esquisito naquilo.

— Como está indo com Junmyeon? — Arriscou perguntar, voltando a encará-lo.

Ele fuzilou o outro com o olhar, subitamente inflamado. Era assustador perceber aquela mudança de humor nele.

— Por que você tem tanta certeza de que nós temos algo?

— Porque vocês não me dão razões para pensar o contrário, não seja estúpido. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Suspirou, enfiando o rosto em uma almofada. 

— Eu sinto muita falta dele, a semana inteira. O fim de semana não é suficiente, cara, tenho que dividir a atenção com a família e tudo o mais.

— Deve ser uma droga, eu sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso.

— É sufocante. Eu finalmente aceitei uma coisa e… enfim.

— Você quer me contar? — Perguntou, se aprumando entre os pufes do chão para ficar com a coluna reta — Não vou falar para ele, juro.

Chanyeol passou as mãos no rosto diversas vezes, tentando se colocar nos eixos para conseguir continuar a conversa. Não sabia se tinha coragem.

— Eu estou apaixonado por ele há bastante tempo e tenho medo do que isso significa. — Chutou o balde de uma vez só, sem sequer respirar entre as palavras. — Ele é mais velho, mais bonito, mais inteligente, mais bem sucedido. Ele tem  _ tudo  _ para conseguir qualquer pessoa melhor do que eu, que sou um estudante de cidade pequena que provavelmente vai morar com a mãe até os quarenta anos.

Levantou-se do chão e sentou na cama, trazendo Chanyeol para perto até que ele estivesse deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. O melhor amigo estava com os olhos um pouco marejados.

— Antes de tudo, estou feliz e orgulhoso de você por ter conseguido falar, Chanyeol. Não é fácil. — Disse, brincando com o cabelo dele de maneira distraída. — Agora, indo ao que interessa: você não é nada disso. Eu acho, tenho quase certeza, de que ele sente o mesmo. Só penso que vocês precisem de um empurrão, de uma brecha, e sei que vai ser perigoso.

— Perigoso…?

— Você sabe que os pais dele desaprovam isso. O Junmyeon provavelmente nunca falou com você sobre isso porque não quer se indispor com os pais e só piora se ele não souber que você quer as mesmas coisas que ele.

— E se nós estragarmos tudo?

Sehun deu um sorriso e deu de ombros. A vida poderia se resumir a problemas bobos como aquele.

— Eu não vou deixar vocês arruinarem a amizade de vocês, não se preocupe. Mas, lembre-se do que eu falei sobre o empurrão.

Um brilho diferente e determinado surgiu nos olhos do mais velho.

— Eu já cuidei disso. Já estou cuidando disso há tempos.

  * ••



A apenas uma semana do baile de outono, Sehun queria se atirar da janela do próprio quarto. O primeiro motivo era óbvio: estava ansioso para saber o que aconteceria naquela noite, para vê-lo e dançar com ele.

O segundo motivo era desconhecido. Sua ansiedade era tão grande que não sabia se conter, não sabia se era páreo para Jongin. O mais velho era muita areia para seu pobre caminhãozinho e não sabia se o seu coração iria aguentar.

Cutucou ele no ombro, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção. Era a última aula do dia, de uma quarta feira, uma aula monótona de matemática. O mais velho suspirou, pensando consigo que até estava demorando bastante para que fosse chamado novamente pelo amigo. Virou-se de lado, discretamente, encarando Sehun com o cenho franzido.

— Sim?

— Como nós vamos vestidos?

Estava incrédulo. O professor na parte da frente da sala falava sobre regras de geometria analítica e ele queria falar sobre roupas. 

— Não sei, Sehun, isso não poderia esperar um pouco?

O mais novo fez um bico, ofendido.

— Eu não consigo focar que nem você. Por favor, só fala comigo um pouco.

— Ok, tudo bem. Como é para ir vestido? É a primeira vez em que vou a um baile.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, inclinando-se para frente para que pudesse falar com Jongin confortavelmente sem ser notado.

— Nós temos duas opções para essa ocasião: fantasias, porque é Halloween, ou roupas formais, porque não deixa de ser um baile. — Murmurou, brincando de despedaçar uma de suas borrachas velhas. — Mas eu não gosto de nenhuma delas.

— Eu também não gosto e não tenho roupas formais. Nem fantasia. 

— Então eu acho que já sabemos o que usar, certo? 

Jongin sorriu; sim, sabia muito bem o que usaria. 

— Temos um acordo. 

— Passo na sua casa às seis.

— Nós vamos de ônibus?

Sehun encolheu-se na cadeira, envergonhado. Queria ter um carro bacana para dar uma carona confortável para ele, mas o pai sequer deixava que usasse o Prius. 

— Temo que sim, desculpa. Prometo que no futuro eu arrumo um transporte melhor.

— Se a companhia é boa, não me importo com o transporte.

  * ••



Junmyeon odiava surpresas, mas aquela definitivamente entraria para sua lista de exceções.

Desde que tinha começado a faculdade de direito, vivia entre morar em casa e morar na república. Às vezes, se estava cansado demais para retornar à casa dos pais, ficava por lá — isso acontecia quase a semana inteira, infelizmente — e dormia no quarto de visitantes da faculdade. 

Logo, aquele era um dos dias em que estava cansado demais para voltar para casa. Ele tinha passado pelo primeiro demonstrativo de debate em aula, uma gincana divertida que aconteceria a cada cinco meses onde precisariam julgar figuras muito caricatas da história mundial.

Naquele dia, teve que defender Hitler, e sua cabeça estava doendo por conta do esforço.

Sentou-se em um dos muitos bancos que ficavam nos jardins do campus, à espera de um pôr do Sol decente. O dia estava com uma temperatura amena gostosa que lhe fazia querer ficar do lado de fora pelo maior período possível.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se para ver quem é, cobrindo os olhos com a mão em concha por causa da claridade intensa. Arfou com a visão, surpreso.

Park Chanyeol caminhava em sua direção com roupas sociais quase completas. Quase porque… Bem, All Stars da cor azul — combinavam com a gravata — não faziam parte de seu conceito de vestimenta social. Ele também estava usando no rosto um sorriso gigante e trazia em mãos um arranjo de flores minúsculo, amarelo e branco.

— Ouvi dizer que na faculdade não existe espaço para bailes chatos e idiotas e como o meu é na semana que vem pensei que seria legal fazer um para nós. — Disse, animado. 

Na semana seguinte seria o começo do período de provas de Junmyeon; ele passaria o mês de Novembro inteiro sem voltar para casa, estudando com afinco e praticamente sem respirar. O único dia em que voltaria seria o dia 27, uma sexta feira, mas Chanyeol não podia saber disso ainda porque deveria ser uma surpresa para seu aniversário.

Retribuiu o sorriso do melhor amigo, sentindo o rosto esquentar por causa da felicidade que crescia indiscretamente dentro de si.

— Você veio até aqui para fazer um baile chato?

— Bom, ninguém mais quer dançar Don't Stop Me Now e Crazy Little Thing Called Love comigo, quer? — Olhou ao redor como se falasse com outras pessoas e então voltou a encarar o menor. O olhar dele era tão carinhoso e bonitinho que Junmyeon pensou que se derreteria todinho. — É, só você.

— Eu ainda não estou conseguindo acreditar. — Levantou-se, se encolhendo em seu blazer preto devido ao vento frio. Infelizmente, na faculdade de direito, pediam que eles sempre estivessem minimamente arrumados e isso envolvia os Oxfords que lhe machucavam os pés e a calça de alfaiataria preta que era um pouco ajeitada  _ demais  _ para seu conforto. — Como você teve essa ideia?

Ele deu de ombros, o olhar ainda muito bem fixo no rosto do amigo. Estava contente por ver ele outra vez, antes do previsto.

— Queria fazer algo legal para você antes da temporada de provas, para dar uma relaxada. E você não pode mais ir aos bailes da escola, perdi minha companhia. — Sorriu, tirando de trás do corpo um rádio. Ele tinha um CD em mãos, novinho em folha. — Perdoa essa traição, mas eu vi o CD e não consegui evitar. Uma coletânea de hits do Queen.

— Eu não acredito que você traiu o movimento do vinil. Você, de todas as pessoas… — Fungou, fingindo mágoa. — Nunca me senti tão traído na minha vida inteira. Chanyeol, você partiu o meu coração.

— Para de ser dramático. Eu não ia conseguir trazer uma vitrola para cá, foi por uma boa causa. Ele funciona com baterias, mas também não é lá muito eficiente. Nosso baile é de duas músicas. — Lamentou, colocando o rádio no banco e ajeitando o CD no player com um sorriso bonito.

Junmyeon se aproximou do amigo, puxando-lhe pela mão quando Crazy Little Thing Called Love deu o ar da graça. A seleção da música era um pouquinho cômica e deixou-lhe ansioso de uma forma ímpar. A verdade era que nenhum dos dois sabia dançar; sorte a deles que não havia uma só alma viva para vê-los passar a vergonha da vida deles.

O mais novo deixou que o outro lhe guiasse, rodopiando junto com Junmyeon ao redor da pracinha no ritmo da música. Meio desajeitado, arriscou uns passinhos de tuíste que a mãe havia lhe ensinado no dia anterior, arrancando dele risadas gostosas. Chanyeol percebeu que seu peito parecia não ser o suficiente para caber o coração, que batia com força diante daquela visão bonita. Ir até o campus do amigo tinha sido a melhor ideia de todos os tempos.

Ele parecia estar realmente leve e despreocupado, o sorriso brilhante e constante no rosto. Nem conseguiu notar as olheiras; ele parecia não estar cansado, parecia ter voltado aos anos de ensino médio em que podia ser do jeito que quisesse.

A segunda música era uma lenta, que nenhum dos dois de fato conseguiu ouvir direito. Chanyeol e Junmyeon se encontraram em uma valsa desleixada, preguiçosa, em torno de uma árvore bonita. Os pés deles indo e vindo no um-pra-lá-dois-pra-cá faziam um barulho engraçado quando esmagavam as folhas que o outono tinha derrubado.

Não eram mais do que amigos, não deveriam ser mais que isso. No entanto, havia algo na forma com a qual Chanyeol olhava para o mais velho, quase devoto. Os dois podiam  _ sentir  _ o que aquilo significava, mas não tinham coragem de entrar no assunto. Por isso dançaram a segunda música em silêncio, sérios. Em algum momento entre o meio e o fim, Junmyeon acabou abraçando-lhe de verdade, desistindo dos braços estendidos e toda aquela baboseira da valsa. Os braços enlaçaram a cintura do maior e ele ficou com a bochecha encostada no peito dele, sentindo contra a pele os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. 

Aquele era seu abraço favorito.

Continuaram balançando os corpos até muito depois do fim da bateria do rádio, até que a noite começasse a cair e pudessem ver as estrelas no céu. Se pudesse, Chanyeol ficaria preso àquele momento para sempre: sozinhos no campus, quase conseguia acreditar que era possível concretizar seus planos, que algum milagre ocorreria e que eles acabariam juntos.

Mas… era só uma sensação passageira. Não podia se deixar iludir por isso e agir de forma irracional, não quando Junmyeon parecia estar conseguindo desenvolver sua independência e se libertar um pouquinho dos pais. Ele arrumaria um emprego diferente e economizaria dinheiro para bater o pé e dizer que iria decidir o próprio destino. Isso poderia demorar anos.

— Obrigado. Eu precisava disso. — Sussurrou o mais velho depois de um tempo, apertando o corpo dele entre os próprios braços. — Você é incrível, Yeol.

— Por você eu faço qualquer coisa.

— Não fala besteira.

— É a verdade, não é besteira. — Olhou para ele, afastando-se por um momento. Aquelas palavras significavam muitas coisas diferentes. Chanyeol segurou o queixo dele com o indicador e o polegar, erguendo um pouco o rosto bonito. Não gostava de quando ele ficava triste. — Você sabe que, se precisar, eu e minha mãe podemos fazer algo. Sehun e a família dele também. 

Queria dizer mais; queria dizer que Junmyeon era maior de idade e poderia sim largar tudo se quisesse. Não lhe faltaria amparo.

Assentiu, sorrindo fraco. Foi tomado por uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo, mas reprimiu como vinha fazendo há anos. Não era hora.

— Quer tomar sorvete na melhor sorveteria da cidade?

— Eu, hm, não tenho tanto dinheiro assim. E tá tarde, eu ainda preciso voltar.

— Fica no quarto de hóspedes, lá tem duas camas. Não vou deixar você voltar sozinho agora que está escuro, Chanyeol. — Suplicou, afastando-se dele para pegar a mochila. — E eu pago. O convite foi meu.

Não era muito difícil aceitar aquele convite, Chanyeol não podia mentir. A ideia de dormir perto dele — mesmo que em camas separadas — longe dos olhos curiosos de Sehun lhe deixou um pouco nervoso.

Deu de ombros e recolheu o rádio, colocando em uma mochila que tinha deixado em cima da bicicleta estacionada no bicicletário do campus. Junmyeon também lhe acompanhou de bicicleta.

Enquanto iam para a sorveteria, tentou puxar na cabeça quando tinha começado a desenvolver sentimentos por Chanyeol, mas não conseguia lembrar. Aquilo estava rolando dentro de si há tanto tempo que duvidava que conseguisse determinar com exatidão.

Só sabia os motivos. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter começado a gostar dele porque ele era um amigo incrível, muito melhor do que esperava. Quando conheceu-o junto com Sehun, imaginava que seriam dois novatos meio deslocados e estranhos e que a amizade eventualmente morreria com o tempo; sua posição um pouco privilegiada na escola tinha tudo para favorecer aquele cenário.

Porém, Junmyeon descobriu muito sobre si; as pessoas com quem andavam na época não eram a sua turma. Não tinha nada em comum com eles. Por outro lado, os dois novatos pareciam ser amigos de longa data. Passou a frequentar a casa de Sehun porque era perto da escola e ele sempre tinha comida boa e filmes em fita novinhos para verem. Quando se deu conta, estava acostumado com aquela rotina.

Também passou a fazer parte de sua rotina ir e voltar com Chanyeol. Não fazia ideia de como nunca tinha percebido que ele era seu vizinho, mas em algum ponto daqueles primeiros meses determinou que o destino fazia caminhos estranhos. Talvez fosse melhor que eles tivessem se conhecido naquele dia, na escola, e não em qualquer outro canto.

Depois de dois anos, quando estava saindo do quarto ano, se deu conta do quanto gostava do mais novo. O sentimento estava ali há algum tempo, mas foi certo no momento em que teve que despedir-se do amigo para passar uma semana na faculdade para atividades de inclusão e ambientação. Ele ficou devastado com a ideia de ter que ficar longe de Chanyeol e se atrasou porque ficou escondido na casa dos Park abraçado a ele — Sehun tinha acobertado muito bem —.

Depois, bom… Junmyeon não era cego. Vendo ele aos poucos durante o ano letivo foi percebendo o quanto ele estava mudando. Ao fim do primeiro ano na faculdade já estava plenamente confiante de que estava completamente apaixonado pelo homem em que Chanyeol estava se tornando. Não lhe fazia sentido olhar para aquele homenzarrão sendo todo meigo e cuidadoso para cima de si, então começou a suspeitar de que fosse recíproco.

Parte de si preferia que não fosse. Preferia sofrer um pouco e eventualmente seguir em frente tendo como lembrança aquele amorzinho adolescente do que sofrer da forma que estava sofrendo, incapaz de estar com a pessoa de quem gostava por conta da família.

Os olhos de Chanyeol estavam fixos na rua, no caminho, e Junmyeon arriscou dar uma olhada rápida. Ele continuava sendo lindo e incrível.

A cada dia ficava mais difícil seguir em frente. Desistiria.


	5. I've Got You Under My Skin

Os dois passaram um bom tempo na sorveteria. Sentados lado a lado em um velho balanço de madeira, observavam o movimento tranquilo da rua; Chanyeol ainda estava ofegante devido ao caminho feito em cima da bicicleta e segurava o sorvete de chocolate com cara de quem ia morrer logo de um infarto fulminante.

Era confortável ficar daquele jeito — só queria um cobertor para se proteger melhor do vento frio — com o maior, enroscado no abraço dele. O céu estava limpo, estrelado, um pouco atípico para o clima friozinho.

Tinha pedido o sorvete de morango sem leite. Chanyeol gostava do sorvete de menta com chocolate. Junmyeon queria muito descobrir se aquela daria uma boa mistura, mas ainda era cedo demais para falar sobre aquilo.

O mais novo estava tão concentrado em tomar o sorvete antes que derretesse que acabou sujando um pouco a boca; como estavam do lado de fora da sorveteria, nenhum dos dois queria levantar-se e ir pegar um guardanapo. Ele olhou para o outro, um pouco desamparado. Nem sequer pensou antes de fazer aquilo: levou o polegar ao canto da boca do Park, apagando dali os rastros de sorvete, em seguida colocando o dedo na própria boca.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos assim que aconteceu, sem saber o que fazer.

Chanyeol se ergueu do balanço, quase derrubando a mochila.

— Eu, hm, vou lavar as mãos lá dentro. — Disse rapidamente, sumindo dentro da sorveteria. Enquanto caminhava até o banheiro, bateu no próprio rosto várias vezes, tentando se recompor. Estivera a um passo de beijar o amigo apenas segundos antes e ainda podia sentir a ansiedade lhe corroendo por dentro. Queria dar uma bronca no mais velho por lhe iludir daquele jeito, por estar anormalmente perto, mas tinha sido ele quem havia ido até o outro lado da cidade só para uma  _ dança. _

Agora teria que aguentar até a manhã seguinte.

Quando retornou Junmyeon já tinha terminado o sorvete e esperava ao lado das bicicletas, cabisbaixo, e só assim percebeu que tinha sido um pouco indelicado ao fugir daquela forma.

— Vamos? O dormitório não é longe daqui. — Murmurou, se ajeitando em cima da bicicleta.

Chanyeol se aproximou dele e o puxou para perto, abraçando ele sem esperar por autorizações.

— Obrigado por hoje. — Disse, o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça dele. O cheiro do shampoo de lavanda e cravo era inconfundível; ficava feliz em saber que Junmyeon não perdera o hábito de usar sempre os mesmos produtos. Havia associado aquele cheiro a ele, não saberia como lidar se algum dia ele usasse algo diferente. — E me perdoe por ser tão difícil. As coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo.

— Não me prometa isso, Yeol. Existem coisas que não estão ao seu alcance. 

— Eu prometo. — Reforçou, teimoso. — Você verá.

Pela noite, dormiram naquele tal quarto de hóspedes. Ao ver de Chanyeol, estava mais para um apartamento: eram dois quartos, um com cama de casal e um com cama de solteiro, separados por um grande biombo de madeira com detalhes em dourado. O lugar era confortável e espaçoso, e quase perguntou ao outro o motivo pelo qual não ficava ali ao invés de voltar para o lar ligeiramente hostil.

Toda vez que pensava em desistir de sua timidez e de suas convicções, tinha que pensar também nas consequências daquilo; temia que, por sua culpa, Junmyeon pudesse sair machucado ou acabar sem casa e sem família.

Ele emprestou-lhe um moletom e uma calça larga demais para que não tivesse que dormir com aquelas roupas e deixou Chanyeol sozinho na cama de solteiro. Podia sentir que o menor ainda estava chateado com o que acontecera mais cedo porque ele simplesmente não havia falado consigo antes de dormir. Nenhum boa noite, nenhuma conversinha fiada para passar o tempo. 

Infelizmente, não conseguia dormir por causa disso. A ideia de que o cara por quem nutria uns sentimentos a mais tinha se magoado com algo que havia feito estava atormentando-lhe e era quase meia noite quando decidiu incomodá-lo um pouco mais. Levantou da cama e levou junto a coberta que estava usando, arrastando-se pelo quarto até que estivesse perto da cama de casal. O mais velho parecia estar adormecido e aproveitou para admirá-lo de longe, em silêncio. A forma como o cabelo preto lhe caía nos olhos e a bochecha estava toda amassadinha contra o travesseiro deixou o coração de Chanyeol mais quentinho.

— Junmyeon?

Não houve resposta da primeira vez em que chamou e quase desistiu daquilo; no entanto, algo lhe fez chamar pelo nome do outro mais uma vez, e acabou sorrindo quando percebeu que ele abrira os olhos, confuso.

— Hm?

— Posso dormir aqui? Eu não estou conseguindo dormir direito. — Pediu, a voz trêmula. Se as luzes estivessem completamente acesas, morreria de vergonha. 

Junmyeon se ajeitou na cama, deixando espaço para que o maior se deitasse ao lado. Chanyeol não hesitou, deslizando ao lado dele e se cobrindo com o cobertor que tinha levado até ali.

— Desde quando você não consegue dormir, idiota? — Resmungou, olhando para ele. Não estava bravo de verdade, apenas nervoso com a proximidade. Estavam tão perto um do outro que a luz fraca do abajur permitia a ele enxergar alguns detalhes do rosto do mais novo, como a textura dos lábios dele e as olheiras pequenas embaixo dos olhos cansados.

— Você estava a poucos metros de mim, como espera que eu fique longe? 

A resposta lhe deixou desconcertado.

— Não brinca assim.

Chanyeol passou o braço por cima de seu corpo, o envolvendo preguiçosamente. Era uma certificação de que nenhum dos dois sairia dali tão cedo.

— Boa noite, Jun. 

  * ••



Sehun estava certo de que estava caminhando para o abate. Não tinha roupa para ir ao baile e teria que sair de casa em duas horas. 

Chanyeol estava jogado sobre sua cama, observando-lhe com aqueles olhos maldosos. Ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação, podia saber só pela forma com a qual ele soltava um comentário a respeito de Jongin de vez em quando. Já estava estressado antes dele chegar, mas seu humor piorava a cada segundo.

Uma pilha de roupas crescia no meio das almofadas, cheia de combinações bonitas que não conseguiam agradar ele o suficiente. A sua única camisa social que não era da escola — nem mesmo estas eram uma escolha frequente; as usava quando estava mas frio para dar um charme aos suéteres — permanecia pendurada no guarda roupa, mais branca do que uma folha de papel devido à falta de uso.

— Eu vou desistir, é melhor. — Suspirou, sentando-se no peitoral da janela, abraçando uma almofada. O melhor amigo parecia estar tão desolado que nem conseguiu fazer piada; se levantou da cama e pegou a tal camisa, analisando-a e colocando ela na altura dos olhos, onde conseguia ter uma prévia de como ela ficaria no corpo de Sehun. 

— Por que não coloca a camisa pelo menos uma vez? Ela é bonita e simples, você pode até colocar a sua jaqueta de couro por cima. 

— Eu não me sinto bonito em roupa social, vou ficar parecendo um idiota e ele não vai gostar. — Murmurou, se recusando a pegar a camisa.

Abaixou o cabide, sem saber o que fazer. Ele realmente estava bitolado com a própria aparência desde o momento em que lhe recebera em casa.

— Sehun, você é muito bonito, não ‘tô mentindo. Qualquer coisa que você usar vai ficar elegante, você é arrumado, tem um cabelo legal e uma postura impecável. Tenho certeza de que essa camisa só vai melhorar a sua aparência.

Encarou o outro por algum tempo, hesitante, por fim pegando o cabide como se fosse algo radioativo. Tirou a camiseta que estava usando e colocou a camisa branca, fazendo uma careta antes mesmo de se olhar no espelho. Abotoou ela com cuidado; por mais que  _ odiasse  _ aquela peça de roupa, gostava das abotoaduras prateadas cheias de desenhos em alto relevo. O toque final era um lenço preto fino que já vinha costurado à camisa, o qual amarrou com igual cuidado em um nó perfeito.

Virou-se para encarar o espelho. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco molhado e notou que era exatamente da mesma cor que os detalhes pretos na camisa. Enfiou a barra da peça dentro do jeans preto, os olhos se perdendo nas linhas que formavam a silhueta de duas pessoas, entrelaçadas. Não estava mais se achando tão horrível, mas ainda tinha um sério problema com a forma com a qual o tecido ficava um pouco justo demais na altura do peito. Queria ter ombros menores para se enfiar em roupas menores. Suspirou, aceitando a derrota.

O melhor amigo, sem dizer uma palavra, pegou uma toalha seca e começou a tirar o excesso de água do cabelo de Sehun como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. Ele então passou a pentear os cabelos pretos com um pente, ajeitando a franja dele para os lados, de um jeito que lhe deixasse com o mesmo jeitinho inocente de sempre — sabia que o outro odiava quando insistia em um topete —.

Quando finalmente terminou de arrumar o cabelo do mais novo, afastou-se e deu um sorriso, admirando o quanto ele havia ficado bonito daquele jeito. Segurou-lhe pelos ombros e o levou de novo para que ficasse em frente ao espelho. Chanyeol tinha um bom senso de estética, deveria reconhecer.

— Pronto para arrasar o coração da sua paixãozinha. — Falou com uma risadinha, ajeitando melhor o caimento da camisa. — Essa camisa ficou linda em você, parece um modelo. 

— Não está um pouco justa demais? — Resmungou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Queria estar perfeito.

Atrás de si, Chanyeol revirou os olhos, sem paciência para aquela besteira.

— Não, Sehun, está perfeito assim. Agora vai comprar o que você tem que comprar antes que chegue atrasado.

Virou-se para encará-lo, um pouco preocupado. O mais velho não iria ao baile daquela vez porque Junmyeon não poderia estar lá e Sehun tinha encontrado um outro par, e isso estava lhe deixando triste.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir? — Indagou, o tom de voz mais baixo do que esperava. Estava com receio de ter magoado ele ao convidar outra pessoa.

— Absoluta. Vou ficar em casa com a minha mãe, ela vai alugar um filme para nós vermos. 

Os dois desceram as escadas juntos em silêncio e Sehun quase arrependeu-se de não ficar em casa vendo algum filme e comendo besteira, mas logo sua mente se focou em Jongin e no quanto havia esperado por aquele dia. Chanyeol foi com ele até o próximo quarteirão, onde teria que descer a travessa ao invés de seguir em frente como o melhor amigo faria.

— Tome cuidado quando estiver voltando para casa, amanhã eu passo lá para comer com vocês no almoço.

— Folgado. — Reclamou, empurrando o mais novo sem muita força. — Tome cuidado também, ok? Amanhã a gente se vê.

Quando se afastou dele, no entanto, algo lhe dizia que não se veriam no dia seguinte.

Sehun caminhou pela rua até chegar na floricultura ao lado da casa de Jongin. Não fazia ideia de qual tipo de flores o mais velho gostava, mas tinha separado um dinheiro para comprar algo legal para ele.

Seus planos de comprar flores foram por água abaixo quando uma coisa específica lhe chamou a atenção: uma pulseira prateada, simples, que carregava um pingente em formato de Lua. A pulseira estava cuidadosamente embrulhada em um saquinho de plástico, mas não parecia ter sido tocada há tempos. A senhora atrás do balcão lhe olhou por cima dos óculos de leitura, curiosa e reticente.

— Posso ajudar você, guri? Quer um arranjo? 

Se encolheu um pouquinho, sem saber como pedir aquilo.

— Na verdade, eu queria essa pulseira. Ela está à venda, não é? — Perguntou, pegando o pacotinho. Ela era ainda mais bonita de perto. — Quanto custa?

— É para o menino da casa ao lado?

— Hã? — Arregalou os olhos, olhando ao redor. Não sabia que ela conhecia Jongin, mas talvez fosse devido ao fato de que ele estava na casa ao lado.

— Já vi você cortejando ele outro dia. É bonitinho.

— Eu não cortejo ele. — Franziu o cenho, se amaldiçoando mentalmente por ser tão descuidado. — Ele é só um amigo.

— Sei, sei. É o que vocês vivem dizendo, mas sempre aparecem aqui para comprarem flores… Pode levar. — Falou com um gesto displicente, entretida com o desespero nos olhos de Sehun.

— Não, isso tem um preço, não é correto. 

— Não tem preço, essa pulseira está aqui há mais tempo do que imagina, as contas já se pagaram. Pode levar, tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar.

Colocou cinco mil won em cima do balcão, ainda encarando a senhora.

— Então me deixe pagar por um arranjo.

A senhora saiu de trás do balcão assim que colocou o dinheiro no caixa, colocando luvas de jardinagem.

— Quais flores você quer?

Sehun se viu sem palavras, a cabeça doendo com o esforço. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma flor que fosse agradar a ele.

— Eu… não sei. 

— Sinceramente, garoto. O Kim gosta de margaridas, vou te dar essa dica. A mãe dele sempre vinha aqui comprar quando… Bom, ele gosta de margaridas. — Comentou distraída, se agachando para tirar de um vaso as melhores flores para colocar no arranjo. As pétalas das margaridas eram de um branco puro e bonito que casou muito bem com o fundo do papel preto. Não era um ramalhete gigante, era bonito e simples, enfeitado com folhas e as florzinhas brancas extremamente pequenas que conhecia como mosquitinhos. A mulher finalizou com um laço dourado perfeito e colocou o pacote com a pulseira dentro do embrulho, a pulseira prateada se destacando em meio ao papel preto. — Aqui, vá conquistar esse menino. Ele é muito bom.

Pegou o arranjo, agradeceu e quase virou as costas, porém havia algo que não podia ser deixado para outra hora. Uma pergunta.

— A senhora conhece a família Kim? — Perguntou, voltando a olhar para ela, Seu sorriso vacilou momentaneamente por causa da pergunta e Sehun não soube dizer o por quê.

— Eles moram aqui há algum tempo mas os conheço por cima. O relacionamento do menino com a mãe mudou bastante nos últimos meses depois que ele deu uma sumida, mas nenhum dos dois quer falar sobre isso. — Deu de ombros, encarando o rapaz com uma expressão melancólica.

— Entendo… obrigado pelas flores e pela pulseira. — Disse com um sorriso, colocando o ramalhete contra o peito. A senhora retribuiu o sorriso, acenando para si com a cabeça.

— Boa sorte, guri.

Exatamente no horário combinado se colocou de frente para a porta da casa de Jongin, torcendo para que estivesse bonito o suficiente para não deixá-lo constrangido.

Tocou a campainha antes que desistisse daquela ideia e aguardou até que ele abrisse a porta, os olhos fixos nos próprios pés. Naquela noite, trocaria o All Star pelo Keds porque era mais novo e mais arrumado, mas sentia-se nu sem o seu fiel escudeiro.

O mais velho abriu a porta um minuto depois, sorrindo como se fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Por um momento, Sehun se esqueceu do que tinha ido fazer, preso aos detalhes do amigo; ele estava usando um sobretudo cor de café por cima de uma blusa preta de gola alta e uma calça de alfaiataria. A única parte familiar daquele conjunto elegante era a cicatriz que pairava sobre os lábios dele e os olhos amistosos.

— Boa tarde, senhor. No que posso ajudar? — Brincou, enfiando ambas as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

— Vim buscar Kim Jongin para irmos juntos ao baile. — Entrou na brincadeira e estendeu o ramalhete para ele, tentando a qualquer custo parar de tremer. Era um pouco difícil.

Ele encarou as flores por algum tempo — a princípio, como se fossem assombradas, em seguida como se estivesse em paz — antes de finalmente aceitá-las, aproximando-as do rosto para que pudesse sentir o perfume fraco.

— Elas são lindas, Sehun. Obrigado por isso. — Disse, animado. Demorou um tempinho até que percebesse o pacote no meio delas. Pegou e analisou a pulseira, os olhos brilhando de alegria. — Vem cá, entra em casa.

Jongin fechou a porta e colocou as flores em cima da mesa da sala de jantar, tirando a pulseira do saquinho de plástico com cuidado. Segurou a mão de Sehun e voltou a palma para cima, depositando ali a pulseira delicada. Estendeu o pulso na direção dele em um pedido mudo para que lhe ajudasse.

Abriu o fecho com dificuldade, os dedos entorpecidos por causa de toda aquela ansiedade. Quando tocou-lhe o pulso, roçando aquela pele bonita, pensou que fosse desmaiar devido aos batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Estar apaixonado doía demais. Fechou a pulseira em torno do pulso dele, contente ao perceber que ela tinha um caimento perfeito.

— Ficou bonita, vê se não perde por aí. — Sussurrou, sorrindo afetado.

— Não vou perder, não sou de perder as coisas desse jeito! — Reclamou, olhando para a pulseira. Ela era realmente muito bonita. — Obrigado, Sehun… Vou colocar as flores em um vaso e então nós saímos, ok?

Assentiu e sentou-se no sofá, retesado, à espera dele. Se divertiu um pouco observando Jongin todo envergonhado indo de um lado para o outro com o vaso de vidro transparente em mãos, sem saber como agir diante dos olhares curiosos do amigo. Ele cortou o caule das plantas em transversal com cuidado usando uma tesoura de jardinagem e as colocou dentro do vaso com água, ajeitando elas ali dentro com paciência e ternura.

Sehun nunca tinha sentido vontade de escrever, apesar de ser um amante da literatura. Todavia, naquele instante, desejou colocar em palavras a calma que aquela cena lhe passava; a forma com a qual ele parecia ser a pessoa mais serena do universo olhando para aquelas margaridas.

Quando ele terminou de ajeitá-las, ergueu o olhar e fitou Sehun com um sorriso pequeno. Estava genuinamente animado para a noite que teriam.

— Você acha que vamos voltar muito tarde? 

Negou, o olhar perdido no relógio na parede atrás de Jongin.

— Podemos sair de lá às dez da noite para pegar o ônibus ainda no horário. E eu não acho que a gente aguenta tudo isso, o baile é bem chatinho. — Deu de ombros e levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até a porta e abrindo ela. — Vamos?

O mais velho olhou para trás, para a cozinha, parecendo estar preocupado com alguma coisa.

Por dentro, ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado e arriscado; não deveria expor Sehun àquele risco. No entanto, queria ser alguém  _ normal  _ naquela noite. Deu as costas para a cozinha e sorriu para o outro como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Vamos.

  * ••



O trajeto de ônibus durava vinte minutos por causa das ruas estreitas e da quantidade de pessoas em carros chegando do trabalho, e por isso Sehun estava morrendo de tédio no veículo. Queria puxar assunto com o amigo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Jongin olhava pela janela, distraído, quase dormindo. Aproveitou essa distração para olhar para ele mais um pouquinho: o vento gelado fazia com que o cabelo dele se bagunçasse um pouco e as bochechas estavam levemente coradas, assim como a pontinha do nariz dele. Adorável.

Ele percebeu que estava sendo encarado e sustentou o olhar do mais novo, curioso.

— Você está me encarando há cinco minutos. — Observou, arrancando do outro a reação esperada. Ele sempre negava e desviava do assunto.

— Estava olhando pela janela, isso é um absurdo. — Reclamou, prensando ele contra a parede de brincadeira. Aquilo resultou numa mini briga de mentirinha que durou até que eles finalmente chegassem na escola, ofegantes e rindo até não poder mais. Sehun foi o primeiro a levantar-se e estendeu a mão para Jongin. — Vem, agora nós temos que fingir que gostamos das músicas que vão tocar nessa festa.

O baile acontecia em uma quadra coberta, como de costume. A esmagadora maioria dos alunos estava fantasiada de todos os jeitos possíveis: princesas, fantasmas, múmias e piratas eram os mais comuns. Jongin e Sehun se destacavam em meio aos outros lados por conta das roupas comuns, e perceberam isso quando atraíram muitos olhares por onde passaram.

O mais novo ainda segurava a mão do amigo enquanto caminhavam pelo trajeto montado com luminárias em formato de abóbora e cheio de flores secas, mas a cada olhar em si ficava um pouco mais temeroso. Tinha medo de que alguém tentasse fazer mal a eles. Puxou o menor para a área mais afastada da quadra e sentou-se com ele mas arquibancadas, fitando os colegas de classe que dançavam músicas estranhas da Madonna.

Não tinha nada contra a mulher, mas… as músicas não faziam o seu estilo.

— Então… nós vamos ficar aqui até o final? — Jongin perguntou, provocando o maior. Sabia que ele estava morrendo de medo de fazer qualquer coisinha.

— N-não! Eu só quero conversar um pouco com você antes de nós dançarmos. 

Olhou para ele, ligeiramente interessado no que ele tinha a dizer. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e não soltariam nem por um decreto.

— Sobre o quê você quer conversar? 

— Hm, qual é a sua música preferida dos Beatles?

O mais velho deixou uma risada gostosa escapar; já esperava por algo do gênero porque Sehun sempre perguntava algo relacionado aos Beatles quando estava nervoso.

— Hey Jude é a minha música preferida, por causa da letra e por causa da estória por trás dela. E a sua, qual é?

— Eleanor Rigby. — Respondeu sem pestanejar, sorrindo para ele. Quanto mais conversavam, mais apaixonado ficava.

— É uma música triste…

— Bom, sim, mas ela é linda e o instrumental é incrível. 

— Você tem gostos engraçados. — Comentou, brincando com os dedos longos do maior. Ele ainda tremia um pouquinho, então continuou segurando a mão esquerda dele e puxou a direita, envolvendo a própria cintura por baixo do sobretudo quentinho. Daquele jeito, ficavam ainda mais próximos e Jongin praticamente se deitava sobre Sehun, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sim, suas piadas são muito boas quando você quer. 

— O quê você quer dizer com isso?

— Nada, nada. — Balançou a cabeça, afastando a mente daquela declaração que vivia na ponta da língua há semanas. — Deixa eu ver… Qual é a pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo? Isso diz muito sobre você.

— A minha mãe. Ela é uma mulher incrível, guerreira e determinada. Hoje em dia poderíamos estar vivendo debaixo de alguma ponte se ela não fosse tão sangue frio com os objetivos dela. — Contou com um sorriso bonito no rosto. — Meu pai abandonou a gente quando eu ainda era pequeno e nunca pagou pensão alimentícia, então ela sempre está fora trabalhando, mas sempre compensa isso me dando carinho e atenção quando chega do trabalho. 

— É muito bonitinho ouvir você falando dela. — Comentou, sentindo algo estranho na boca do estômago. Ouvir aquilo era como desvendar mais uma camada de Jongin.

— Quem você mais ama?

— Minha mãe, também, mas não é por nenhum motivo bonito que nem o seu. Hoje em dia ela trabalha bastante, assim como o meu pai, e não me dá mais atenção como me dava antes. É mais pela memória, acho.

— Não fala isso perto da minha mãe ou ela vai querer te sufocar de carinho, sério. 

Os dois riram, acomodando-se melhor na arquibancada.

— Você quer alguma bebida ou comida?

Jongin olhou na direção das mesas cheias de comes e bebes com cara de poucos amigos. Apostava um rim que todos aqueles ponches de cores berrantes e nada naturais estavam batizados.

— Vamos lá, a gente pode andar um pouquinho. Não confio nas bebidas, mas…

Riu, concordando com ele. Também não arriscaria sua saúde e sanidade por aquelas  _ coisas. _

Os dois desceram a arquibancada com cuidado e se aproximaram da mesa cheia de comida, onde grande parte dos petiscos eram mini hambúrguers e sushi. Os dois foram direto no hambúrguer, sem hesitar; Sehun odiava sushi com todas as forças e Jongin era alérgico a frutos do mar.

Eles pegaram alguns doces e guloseimas para ir comendo enquanto andavam pela quadra, desviando dos adolescentes enlouquecidos ao som de uma música disco tão genérica que machucava os ouvidos do mais novo. Ambos concordaram em silêncio que ficariam no jardim do lado de fora, de onde podiam ouvir a música e também conversar sem precisar gritar. 

Jongin mordiscava um pedaço de bolo gelado, fitando a escadaria que levava às salas de aula. Dali, do jardim, nem parecia que estavam mesmo em uma escola.

— O que você vai fazer no futuro, Sehun?

Parou de comer o pedaço de bolo que segurava, fitando o morango que estava prestes a colocar na boca. Não sabia bem o que responder a ele.

— Não sei se eu presto para alguma coisa, provavelmente vou seguir qualquer coisa que meus pais pedirem para eu fazer. — Murmurou, olhando para cima. O céu estava muito nublado, e por um milissegundo pensou ter visto um relâmpago ao longe. 

— Sério? Não consegue imaginar nada? — Indagou, passando a encarar o amigo. — Nenhum hobby que possa virar trabalho?

Negou ao balançar a cabeça, o mero pensamento de fazer uma faculdade lhe dando um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Não… Talvez eu vire professor de alguma coisa, eu até que gosto da ideia. Poder passar conhecimento é um bom motivo para ser alguém na vida.

— E você iria ensinar qual matéria? 

— Boa pergunta, porque eu sou péssimo com matemática e deve ser a matéria que mais precisa de professor. Literatura, acho. É uma boa, né?

O mais velho sorriu, assentindo, e ofereceu a ele um pedaço do bolo que estava comendo; era do mesmo sabor que aquele que estava nas mãos de Sehun, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim. 

— Literatura é legal, mas você vai ser o professor mais odiado de todos. Talvez até mais do que o de matemática. — Riu, olhando para o chão. — Porém tenho certeza de que você será um professor incrível.

— Você deixaria seus filhos comigo? — Perguntou com um sorriso, animado.

Jongin encarou-o, um sorriso encantador nos lábios dele. Quis xingar ele por ser tão bonito, ou beijá-lo. A segunda opção era muito boa.

— Sim, Sehun. 

— Vem cá, você quer dançar? 

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso com aquela pergunta. Não esperava que o mais novo fosse querer dançar naquela noite. 

— Claro! Mas… as músicas não são exatamente para dançar em dupla.

— Eu vou cuidar disso, ok? Me espera aqui. — Bagunçou os cabelos descoloridos do menor com a ponta dos dedos e levantou-se em um pulo, correndo de volta para dentro do ginásio.

O DJ era um conhecido seu, um garoto com quem tinha aulas preparatórias para exames nacionais a cada duas semanas. Ele tinha um cabelo engraçado, pintado de rosa, mas por algum motivo não achava estranho ou atípico; ele combinava muito bem com os anos 90.

— Sehun! E aí, cara? — Ele gritou assim que o outro se aproximou do palco, tirando os fones de ouvido. Fez um  _ high five  _ com o garoto, olhando toda a aparelhagem de som em cima da mesa. Não sabia que ele podia ser DJ, mas também não iria tocar no assunto. — Curtindo a festa? 

— Hmm, claro! A seleção de músicas é bem… singular. — Sorriu, sabendo que ele entenderia o recado. Todos na escola sabiam que ele não era muito adepto daquele movimento pop. — Eu posso te pedir só uma? 

— Qualquer coisa para o meu parceiro.

Desde que tinha emprestado uma caneta para ele em um simulado, era tratado como se fosse um irmão. Engraçado, levando em conta o fato de que sequer lembrava-se do nome do carinha.

— Toca uma do Sinatra para mim? Eu quero dançar com uma pessoa. 

Ele sorriu sugestivamente, cruzando os braços.

— Então você é do tipo romântico… Sei, sei. Tudo bem, cara, vou tocar depois que essa acabar! Boa sorte.

Piscou para o garoto de cabelos rosa e saiu novamente do ginásio, correndo de volta para perto de Jongin. A música estava em seus versos finais e não conseguia se conter de tanta ansiedade.

— O que você aprontou, Sehun? 

Estendeu a mão para o mais velho, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Levante e veja. Ou escute, tanto faz…

Segurou a mão de Sehun e levantou-se de onde estava, sentindo o coração esmurrar sua caixa torácica como se fosse abrir um buraco em seu peito e voar por aí. Aquela noite estava sendo desafiadora.

No  _ timing  _ perfeito, assim que puxou ele mais para perto e firmou ambas as mãos na cintura do menor,  _ I've got you under my skin  _ começou a tocar a toda no ginásio, alto o suficiente para que ouvissem a música muito bem. Jongin riu, reconhecendo-a de imediato.

— Então você fez Frank Sinatra tocar em uma festa de adolescentes… Se eu não te conhecesse, eu diria que está tentando flertar comigo. — Sussurrou contra o ouvido do outro, seguindo aquele balanço suave conduzido por Sehun. O jardim não estavauito iluminado e os dois amigos se abrigavam na incerteza da penumbra, a grama ao redor deles iluminada pelas luzinhas laranja das abóboras que estavam no chão perto da entrada do ginásio. — Muito bem jogado. 

— Sabia que ia gostar. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que ficou caidinho por mim depois disso. — Provocou, abraçando Jongin. Eles não precisavam se encarar naquele momento, apenas precisavam daquele calor gostoso que havia entre eles.

O mais velho sorriu, o rosto encostado contra o ombro dele. Dali, podia olhar para cima e ver o céu, ou podia também ver o rosto dele de relance. Queria que pudessem ver as estrelas, mas o tempo estava ruim, nublado e quase tempestuoso. 

Constatar aquilo depois de ver um raio caindo ao longe fez com que tremesse um pouco nos braços dele, lembrando-se do erro que tinha cometido ao sair de casa. Estava sentindo-se bem e feliz até então, mas não sabia quanto tempo aquilo iria durar. Enquanto Sehun cantarolava a música tranquilamente, não conseguiu relaxar e aproveitar o momento; sentia o medo crescendo dentro de si, levando embora as sensações boas.

— Sehun, por que você nunca tentou? — Fez a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça há algum tempo, parando de dançar para olhar para ele. Frank Sinatra ainda estava lá, em algum lugar ao longe, mas de repente se viu perdido nos olhos dele e tudo ficou em segundo plano.

— Tentar o quê? — Indagou um pouco confuso, ainda segurando a mão de Jongin contra o próprio peito.

— Eu não sei… Me beijar, algo assim…

Viu o mais novo franzir o cenho, parecendo estar um pouco desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse querer. Eu sou só… eu. E você é incrível, muito mais do que eu mereço. 

Avançou um passo e tocou a bochecha dele com a mão livre, sentindo o corpo inteiro ficar arrepiado. Nunca havia sentido nada tão forte quanto o que sentia naquele momento.

Não viu a chuva começar a chegar.

— Essa é a maior estupidez que eu ouvi na minha vida. — Murmurou, tentado a fechar os olhos e deixar que ele desse conta do recado. — Você é muito bom para mim, Sehun, você me faz bem. Por que eu não iria querer isso?

— Eu pensei que…

A chuva começou a cair com força, sem aviso prévio, com trovejadas e raios intermitentes. Ambos ficaram imediatamente molhados, mas havia algo na forma com a qual Jongin tremia… não era normal. Ele não estava reagindo bem àquilo.

— Não, não… — Sussurrou, se afastando do mais novo.

Foi atrás dele, tentando tocar suas costas, mas ele apenas se encolheu mais ainda. Parecia estar desorientado, perdido.

— Jongin. Jongin, olha para mim, é só chuva. É só chuva. — Repetia, a voz firme apesar de todo o receio que tinha. Quando ele olhou para cima, percebeu que estava chorando  _ muito. _

Jongin tinha medo de chuva?

— Eu quero ir embora. — Soluçou, se encolhendo dentro do sobretudo que usava. — Sehun, me leva embora por favor.

Se amaldiçoou por não ter um carro naquela hora. Teria sido infinitamente mais simples.

— Vamos correr para o ponto de ônibus. Ele deve passar daqui a pouco. — Abraçou o menor, puxando o corpo dele para perto, e colocou os braços ao redor dele para proteger o corpo trêmulo. O amigo não parava de chorar, como se algo machucasse ele.

Sehun sentiu-se melancólico e nauseado, incapaz de fazer mais por ele além de esperar. Estava de pé na frente do ponto para ver se o ônibus chegava porque simplesmente não conseguia ter uma visibilidade boa em meio às chuva grossa, mas sempre lançava olhares para o garoto encolhido no banco de metal, as pernas contra o peito e a cabeça baixa. Água escorria em abundância do cabelo dele, e quanto mais olhava mais percebia que ele arfava, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

— Jongin! Não desmaia, fica com a cabeça para cima. — Gritou por cima do barulho da tempestade, angustiado. Ele ergueu o olhar, parecendo distante. Não estava ali, junto com Sehun. Quase choramingou junto com ele, desesperado.

Quinze minutos e demorados segundos. Foi o tempo que levou até que o maldito ônibus chegasse, quinze minutos em que pensou que fosse morrer de tanto que sofria ao ver Jongin naquele estado. O motorista ameaçou levantar-se para ajudar Sehun, mas ele foi mais rápido e pegou o outro no colo, percorrendo a pouca distância até a porta com muita dificuldade.

Ele parecia ter entrado em algum transe onde só conseguia chorar e fitar o vazio. O corpo febril ainda tremia e sacudia às vezes com soluços, mas não conseguiu arrancar dele qualquer reação. Era como se ele não pudesse ouvir seus pedidos.

Pelo menos eram os únicos dentro do ônibus. 

O olhar de pena do motorista seguiu Sehun e o garoto até os assentos onde ficariam, sem saber o que dizer.

Pior ainda era que o ponto de ônibus era na rua de baixo. Teria que subir com Jongin no colo até a casa dele e rezar para que a senhora Kim estivesse lá para ajudar-lhe a colocar ele na cama.

— Onde é a casa dele? — O senhor que dirigia perguntou, fechando as portas e olhando pelo retrovisor. — Vou sair da rota.

— Obrigado, obrigado… — Choramingou, enxugando uma lágrima. — É na floricultura, aquela perto do posto de gasolina. Muito obrigado, senhor.

Ele acenou e voltou a ligar o motor do veículo, dirigindo com o maior cuidado possível.

Sehun voltou a olhar para Jongin, acomodando ele no banco de modo que pudesse ficar com a cabeça em seu colo. 

— Estamos indo embora, ok? — Disse ao acariciar o cabelo molhado dele, tentando arrancar alguma reação dele. Agora que estavam fora da chuva, podia sentir as lágrimas quentes molhando sua mão, que usava para segurar o rosto do outro e impedir que batesse contra o banco da frente. — Só mais um pouco. Aguenta firme. 

Não sabia se estava falando para si ou para Jongin.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Kim, pagou o motorista com tudo o que tinha no bolso — incluindo um pedaço de bolo gelado envolto no alumínio que tinha conseguido proteger da tempestade — e levou Jongin no colo até a porta do ônibus. O sobretudo piorava as coisas: deixava ele ainda mais pesado.

Deslizou a peça de roupa pelos ombros e deixou em cima do banco, pegando ele no colo. O senhor pareceu entender o recado e colocou o sobretudo sobre o rapaz como se fosse um cobertor, ajeitando ele por cima do corpo para que não caísse.

Agradeceu rapidamente e correu para fora, para a porta de entrada protegida pelo telhado.

Esmurrou a porta com o joelho porque era a única parte do corpo que estava livre assim que viu a luz da sala acesa, gritando pela mãe dele. Em seu colo, o mais velho ainda estava… apático. Ele não falava ou chorava, apenas encarava o vazio.

A senhora Kim saiu tropeçando pela porta, preocupada com a gritaria do lado de fora da casa, e abriu a porta com tanta adoeça que Sehun pensou que ela iria sair voando. 

Observou o rosto dela empalidecer ao ver Jongin em seu colo.

— Ah, meu bebê… — Sussurrou, puxando o rapaz mais alto para dentro. — Ali, ali, no sofá. 

Andou com dificuldade até o lugar indicado, sentindo os braços começarem a falhar por causa do peso que era carregar o amigo. A senhora correu para colocar uma toalha de plástico por cima do estofado para que pudesse colocar o filho dela ali em cima, seguro.

— Começou a chover e ele ficou assustado, eu não sei o que fazer… — Balbuciou, sendo afastado do mais velho. Ficou ali, paralisado no meio da sala enquanto ela media a pressão de Jongin com um aparelho que só via a mãe usar porque era hipertensa. 

— Quando vocês saíram ele tomou alguma coisa? — Perguntou ela, a voz saindo fria.

— N-não, eu não vi-

— Qualquer coisa! Água, suco… Qualquer coisa. — Vociferou, sacudindo o amigo do filho pelos ombros. Se ela não estivesse prestes a chorar, teria ficado apavorado.

— Ele não tomou nada, eu juro.

— Sabia. Eu deveria estar aqui para checar esse tipo de coisa, céus…

Ela saiu de perto de Sehun e sumiu cozinha adentro, fuçando umas gavetas até achar o que queria. Viu de longe a mulher destacar um comprimido de uma cartela e pegar um copo d'água e olhou para Jongin, as coisas lentamente começando a se encaixar na cabeça dele.

O mais velho ainda não demonstrava qualquer tipo de reação além da respiração pesada e sofrida, completamente em choque.

— Senhora, o que é isso?

Observou a senhora Kim se ajoelhar ao lado do sofá e inclinar o corpo inerte do filho para cima. Ela colocou o comprimido na boca dele e delicadamente colocou a cabeça dele para trás, dando água para ele aos poucos até que engolisse o remédio. Foi a única ajuda que Jongin deu; ele voltou a encostar-se no sofá, desta vez de olhos fechados.

Ela suspirou, cansada, e virou-se para encarar Sehun.

— Isso é culpa sua. Olha o que você fez ele fazer… 

Franziu o cenho, negando.

— Eu juro que não fiz isso! Ele só… ficou mal. — Disse, começando a chorar. Não queria que fosse afastado do amigo, não naquele momento, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

— Ele nunca deixou de tomar! Olha o que aconteceu com o meu anjinho… — Reclamou, empurrando-lhe para fora da sala. Ou tentando.

— Por favor, não faz isso com a gente, tia, por favor. — Pediu em meio a soluços, apenas olhando para Jongin. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. — Eu preciso dele.

O mais velho ergueu um pouco a cabeça, tremendo de frio.

— Mãe, deixa ele. O Sehun não tem culpa. — A voz dele era baixa, mas foram capazes de ouvi-la. A senhora quase voltou a chorar, largando o amigo do filho e voltando para perto dele.

— Vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas de você e te colocar na cama antes que fique doente. — Disse ao pegar ambas as mãos dele, esperando que o garoto se levantasse. Ele demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu levantar sozinho. A mãe voltou a olhar para Sehun, felina. — Você. Pode arrumar a cama para ele e pegar roupas limpas no armário de Jongin? 

Assentiu e correu para o andar de cima, para o quarto do amigo, sem desejar ver o que aconteceria dali pra frente no andar de baixo. 

Aquela experiência tinha sido assustadora e não conseguia entender o que havia sido o gatilho; teria sido o quase-beijo? Fechou a porta do quarto, desejando escapar das palavras carinhosas que a mãe dele entoava para tranquilizar ele.

O quarto estava quase arrumado, não fosse pelo material de desenho em cima da cama. Antes de saírem para o baile, Jongin estava desenhando em seu caderno, algo sem cor e simples.

Pegou o caderno antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, observando o rascunho. Eram os dois, deitados na arquibancada e conversando despreocupadamente.

Enxugou uma lágrima teimosa, tentando se recompor. Algo naquela situação estava terrivelmente errado, faltavam explicações. Não conhecia Jongin de verdade e não sabia se isso era bom ou não.

Tirou os materiais de cima da cama dele e os organizou em cima da escrivaninha com cuidado, tentando parar de tremer. Estava tão preocupado… Afofou os travesseiros do mais velho da melhor forma que conseguiu e puxou os cobertores, estendendo eles sobre a cama e deixando um espaço para que ele deitasse antes de se cobrir de fato. 

Levou até o banheiro as roupas secas que tinha encontrado no guarda roupas e que eram confortáveis o suficiente para que ele dormisse e deixou as mudas em cima de um banquinho ao lado da porta. Não conseguiu ouvir nada de dentro do cômodo além do choro de Jongin, então preferiu ficar longe dali para não ficar bisbilhotando e voltou para o quarto.

Resolveu esperar sentado no chão, o rosto entre as mãos. Tudo tinha dado incrivelmente errado naquela noite; estava todo molhado, com frio, não tinha previsão de quando voltaria para casa e ainda por cima estava vivenciando em primeira mão uma crise de ansiedade de Jongin, ou de qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse. Não conhecia muito bem os sintomas de uma crise para poder afirmar com certeza.

A senhora Kim entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, trazendo consigo um Jongin muito mais lúcido. Ele estava encarando o chão, mas andava por conta própria e parecia estar mais calmo do que estava antes de tomar o banho.

— Obrigada, querido. Me perdoe pela grosseria lá embaixo. — Ela disse baixinho, esperando que o filho se deitasse na cama para cobrir ele com os cobertores. — Vou pegar ele emprestado um pouco e já devolvo, Nini. 

Ele assentiu e fitou Sehun com um sorriso triste que quebrou seu coração. Queria protegê-lo.

Mesmo assim, seguiu a mãe dele para fora do quarto, de volta para a sala.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele pediu para que eu não contasse, ele pretende fazer isso amanhã. — Ela cruzou os braços, parecendo estar um pouco aliviada. — Ele também pediu para que você ficasse aqui, que dormisse aqui. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir ele pedindo isso, mas… 

— Eu preciso falar com a minha mãe antes, e eu não tenho roupas. — Observou um pouco perdido, olhando para ela como se no rosto familiar pudesse achar todas as respostas para suas dúvidas.

— Tudo bem, Sehun, pode pegar as roupas dele, tenho certeza de que o Jongin não se incomoda. E se você me passar o número da sua casa eu falo com a sua mãe sem problemas. Só quero que fique porque ele está passando por um momento difícil. — Murmurou, sentando-se no sofá. 

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu sem saber o porquê, sorrindo pequeno. Anotou o número do telefone de sua casa e deixou com ela o nome da mãe antes de voltar para o andar de cima. 

Quando entrou no quarto de Jongin, ele estava quase dormindo. Ainda fitava o teto de maneira apática, porém havia um pouquinho de vida em seus olhos.

— Você vai ficar? — Perguntou, sem qualquer emoção.

Engoliu em seco, encostando a porta.

— Se você quer, eu fico.

— Pegue roupas secas para você no meu armário antes que fique doente e eu me sinta culpado por mais uma coisa. — Pediu rindo baixinho, olhando para Sehun. Ele se acanhou um pouco diante da ideia de se trocar ali. — Quer que eu feche os olhos? 

— N-não! Tudo bem, é só uma roupa…

Pegou um casaco de moletom do amigo e uma calça de tecido levinho e começou a se despir, desabotoando a camisa o mais rápido que conseguiu. Seus dedos ainda estavam trêmulos e podia sentir o olhar de Jongin queimando sobre si, curioso.

— Você quer conversar agora? 

Negou, terminando de trocar de roupa e colocando as roupas úmidas em um saco de plástico que achou pelo armário dele; pela manhã voltaria para casa e colocaria elas para secar direito.

— Prefiro que descanse, Jongin… — Pediu, afastando o cabelo que insistia em grudar em sua testa. Percebeu que o mais velho acompanhou o movimento de seus dedos, atento a cada gesto que fazia. 

— Me perdoa pelo que aconteceu hoje. — Murmurou para o maior, se deitando de lado na cama. Sehun puxou a cadeira que usava para desenhar até o lado da cama e sentou-se ali, pegando uma manta fininha para se cobrir. — Não vai deitar comigo?

— A sua mãe vai estranhar, ela está muito receosa comigo. E de qualquer forma eu não vou tirar o descanso de você, nem pensar. — Explicou, segurando a mão que Jongin havia estendido para ele. — Você não precisa pedir perdão por algo que não pode controlar.

— Na verdade, o remédio pode controlar…

— Ei. Amanhã. Amanhã nós falaremos sobre isso, agora você precisa dormir. — Beijou as costas da mão dele, igualmente cansado. Aquela noite tinha lhe rendido um cansaço mental inexplicável.

— Obrigado por estar comigo, Sehun. — Ele falou, a voz embargada novamente. — Eu não sei o que faria se você não estivesse lá por mim.

— Até parece que eu te deixaria sozinho… Jongin, você  _ pode confiar em mim. _

O menor assentiu, se movendo um pouco mais para a beirada da cama. Daquele jeito, o braço de Sehun não ficaria tão esticado.

— Não solta a minha mão, por favor.

— Eu não faria isso nem se você pedisse.


	6. Blackbird

Quando acordou, estava todo dolorido. A posição em que estava na cadeira, todo tenso, não ajudava em nada quando somada ao que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, quando teve que carregar Jongin no colo.

Os olhos foram se acostumando pouco a pouco com a claridade que entrava pela janela e a primeira coisa que fez foi checar como o amigo estava. 

Ele parecia estar em um sono profundo, porém tranquilo, o rosto contra a mão de Sehun que ainda segurava com firmeza. Apesar do que havia ocorrido, sua expressão estava serena e isso reconfortou o mais novo.

Se ajeitou na cadeira com cuidado para não acordar ele, se cobrindo novamente por causa do frio. Uma rápida olhada no relógio confirmou que ainda eram cinco da manhã e não conseguiria voltar a dormir tão cedo. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado porque sabia que havia prometido a Chanyeol que almoçaria na casa dele, mas não queria nem pensar em sair de perto de Jongin. Não queria que ele ficasse sozinho depois do episódio da noite anterior.

Ele acordou algum tempo depois, quando do lado de fora o céu já começava a escurecer novamente por causa da chuva. A primeira coisa que fez foi sorrir já que a primeira imagem que teve ao acordar foi a de Sehun fitando a janela, ainda com sono.

— Você está melhor? — Perguntou ao sentir um leve aperto em sua mão; o menor estava puxando-lhe um pouquinho, se acomodando na cama.

Assentiu, os lábio comprimidos de nervosismo.

— Com uma vista dessas logo pela manhã eu não posso nem ousar dizer que não estou melhor. — Murmurou em resposta, satisfeito ao ver o rubor na face do outro.

— Você quer alguma coisa? Água, remédio, comida…?

— Eu estou com fome. — Admitiu, envergonhado. — A minha mãe já deve ter saído para ir trabalhar.

— Tudo bem, eu vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer e já volto. — Fez menção de soltar a mão dele, mas logo foi puxado de volta. Jongin jogou os cobertores para o lado e sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos com a mão livre.

— Eu desço com você, não quero ficar sozinho. — Logo se agarrou ao corpo do amigo, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas tão perto dele que Sehun pensou que fosse morrer ali mesmo de tão fofo que era aquele gesto.

A mãe de Jongin tinha deixado a mesa arrumada para eles; um bolo caseiro de laranja, suco integral de uva verde — o preferido do filho — e outras coisinhas. Encontraram até um pouco de sopa em um pote e uma salada de frutas vermelhas.

O mais velho sentou-se, logo atacando a salada de frutas e o bolo. Sentia-se muito grato por aquele café da manhã, principalmente porque podia desfrutar da imagem de Sehun bebericando café, ainda tentando acordar. Ele estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, ligeiramente desligado do que acontecia ao redor. Do lado de fora da casa, um raio estrondoso ecoou, anunciando a chegada da chuva, e isso fez com que ele finalmente olhasse para Jongin, os olhos arregalados.

— Você…

— Não vou surtar de novo, prometo. Tomei o remédio faz pouco tempo. — Sorriu tímido, comendo o bolo como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo. — Eu te traumatizei?

Ele sorriu culpado, se ajeitando em cima da cadeira; não estava com muita fome, então limitou-se ao café.

— Eu não diria trauma, mas fiquei muito preocupado. 

— Deve estar com dor no corpo, não é? Dormiu ontem na cadeira… É cada ideia idiota. — Disse em tom de desaprovação, terminando de comer. — Vamos subir de novo. Eu te conto a minha história e você fica deitado na minha cama de bobeira.

— São seis da manhã, Jongin. 

— Você não quer acabar logo com isso? Eu quero.

Deu de ombros, ainda hesitante. Não queria mesmo atrapalhar ele.

— Eu quero o que você quiser.

Ambos subiram juntos para o quarto do mais velho em silêncio, de mãos dadas. Podia sentir contra a palma da mão o quanto Sehun tremia, como se estivesse ansioso por aquilo. Estava tentando levar da melhor forma possível porque sabia que aquele momento seria inevitável, no entanto era complexo para si acreditar que ele continuaria ao seu lado quando terminasse de continuar toda a sua história.

Aquele pensamento fez com que sentisse algo ruim na boca do estômago, como se fosse começar a passar mal novamente. A noite anterior já tinha sido ruim o suficiente, não queria repetir tão cedo.

Observou o maior se jogar na cama, gemendo de dor apesar do jeito sereno, e ao sentar-se ao lado dele se pegou desejando que ele ficasse. Que, mesmo que contasse tudo, ele ficasse consigo. Quase pediu aquele beijo que não aconteceu a ele antes de começar a falar, mas decidiu que era covardia. Ele tinha que saber aonde estava se metendo.

Puxou-lhe para perto e deitou-se ao lado dele, o rosto ficando a poucos centímetros dele. 

— Posso começar? 

— Pode. — Disse bem baixinho, pegando a mão de Jongin novamente. Algo em si lhe dizia que ele precisaria daquilo.

— Isso tudo começou na minha escola antiga, que era em outro bairro, um pouco longe daqui, ok? Eu quero que você escute sem expressar opinião. O que aconteceu já não pode mais ser consertado. — Sorriu melancolicamente para ele antes de continuar: — Eu tinha um melhor amigo naquela época, um carinha que foi legal comigo desde o primeiro dia. A gente era muito grudado, fazíamos tudo juntos e eu me sentia livre para falar o que quisesse perto dele. Acontece que um dia, já no terceiro ano, eu deixei escapar que eu estava me descobrindo homossexual, bem na inocência mesmo, mas ele não deixou barato. No dia seguinte, a escola toda sabia e eu não tinha percebido ainda porque ninguém de fato falava comigo depois daquilo. Eles só me encaravam e cochichavam a meu respeito. — Explicou, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se daquelas pessoas horríveis. Sehun ainda estava calmo, esperando pelas partes pesadas da história. — E então, depois de uma semana inteirinha isolado porque ele não falava mais comigo, começaram as provocações. Eu juro que não me importava no começo, eram só nomes idiotas que não me definiam de verdade… Não fiz nada e nem procurei ajuda. Deixei rolar. Pegava um livro e me enfiava pelos cantos, sozinho e calado porque na minha cabeça aquilo era melhor do que dedurar eles. Obviamente, não foi. Quando começou o quarto ano, os meninos do time de natação estavam diferentes. — Prendeu a respiração por um momento, sentindo um enjoo leve ao lembrar da piscina olímpica da escola. — No começo desse ano, eles começaram a me fazer mal de verdade, começaram a me agredir pelos corredores e na hora da saída sempre que possível. Em fevereiro, eram esbarrões e encontrões pelo caminho. Em abril eu já saía correndo da sala de aula sem olhar para trás para evitar encontrar com eles pelo caminho. Esses meninos batiam no meu corpo, davam socos e chutes e evitavam o meu rosto para não dar problema na escola. Nem a minha mãe acreditava quando eu contava, ela não queria saber das minhas queixas na época. — Sehun suspirou e segurou com força a mão dele, sabendo que tinham chegado em um ponto crítico. — E então, em Maio, aconteceu o pior. Eu estava cansado de tudo, sabe? Cheguei ao meu limite depois que um deles jogou cinzas de cigarro em cima da minha perna e na minha cabeça eu tinha duas opções: gritar de volta ou morrer, porque eu realmente me sentia um lixo e indigno de continuar por aqui. Eu escolhi gritar, lutar. Em um dos dias em que fomos obrigados a acompanhar o torneio de natação, eles me encurralaram depois da competição e me levaram dos corredores para o vestiário porque ali não tinha câmera. Eram cinco. Cinco idiotas. Eles começaram a me chamar de bicha e viadinho e eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer; consegui entrar em luta corporal com um deles e até que me dei bem nos primeiros minutos, mas depois todos eles vieram para cima de mim e disseram que eu iria  _ me arrepender  _ de ter feito aquilo. Naquela tarde, eles me espancaram de verdade no chão do vestiário, me bateram até que eu sentisse o gosto de sangue na boca. Sehun, eles… Eles abriram cortes na minha pele de tanto que me chutaram. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer tanto ódio. — Murmurou, a voz embargada. Não pretendia chorar, mas era a primeira vez em que se abria para alguém. — Não satisfeitos com isso, quando viram que eu ainda estava acordado, me arrastaram para fora do vestiário e me levaram para a piscina. Me lembro muito bem dessa parte porque foi a pior. Foi quando começou a chover do lado de fora; eles balançavam meu corpo pelos pés e pelas mãos com tanta força que eu acho que preferia ter sido deixado no chão do vestiário. Acho não, tenho plena certeza disso. Senti meu corpo ser lançado para o alto, a água molhou minhas pernas e… uma dor aguda. A pior dor que senti em toda a minha vida, que me lançou direto para a inconsciência. Eles me jogaram na piscina como se eu fosse nada, minha cabeça foi contra a beirada da piscina. Por alguns segundos foi horrível porque eu sentia o que estava acontecendo, sentia o sangue escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me afogava e ouvia aquele zumbido maldito. — O mais novo estava com os olhos marejados e acabou enxugando as lágrimas de Jongin com o polegar, tentando ao máximo não parar aquela conversa. Doía muito arrancar o  _ band-aid.  _ — Eu poderia ter morrido ali mesmo, mas algo permitiu que eu acordasse antes de me afogar. Eles tinham ido embora e estava tudo escuro, eu não sei nadar e estava quase no meio da piscina. Foram mais minutos de uma dor interminável em que eu tive que fazer todo o esforço do mundo para nadar até a borda e me içar para fora. Sehun, eu achei que todos os meus ossos fossem quebrar quando eu saí da água, tudo ardia e eu deixei para trás um rastro de sangue. Quando eu consegui sair da escola, estava caindo uma tempestade horrível e não havia jeito de passar ônibus ou uma alma viva sequer na rua, e foi naquele momento que eu finalmente aceitei que talvez eu realmente fosse morrer. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde era o hospital, então fiz o óbvio: comecei a andar até aqui sozinho, na chuva, sangrando e morrendo de dor, porque eu não suportava a ideia de morrer ali na escola correndo o risco de ser escondido por aqueles idiotas. Demorei meia hora… Quando eu cheguei, minha mãe estava em casa. Eu desmaiei lá embaixo, perto da mesa de jantar.

Jongin parou de falar, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas. Contar tudo aquilo lhe dava medo novamente e quase podia sentir a dor que havia sentido naquele dia. Sehun não parecia apto a esboçar qualquer reação além de chorar em silêncio, sem parar de fazer um carinho na bochecha do amigo, por mais que a pele estivesse toda molhada por causa das lágrimas.

— E… depois? — Indagou, a voz trêmula, com receio de ouvir o resto. Esperava que aquele tivesse sido o ápice.

— Eu acordei cinquenta dias depois, em Julho, na ala de Terapia Intensiva. — Sussurrou com pesar. — Perdi cinquenta dias da minha vida, muitos quilos e qualquer vontade de viver que ainda restava dentro de mim quando eu lutei contra aquele atleta. Os médicos explicaram que eu tive algumas fraturas, uma hemorragia interna e de brinde um traumatismo craniano e que era um milagre que eu não tivesse entrado em coma no momento da pancada, que eu realmente deveria estar vivo e tudo o mais. Todo o tipo de besteira que falam para alguém que queria tudo, menos continuar vivendo depois de um episódio desses. Eu fiquei em observação por mais alguns dias até ser liberado e a minha mãe era uma pessoa completamente diferente comigo depois disso. — Conseguiu parar de chorar, apenas fungando uma vez ou outra. Ao menos colocar tudo para fora era bom. — Ela se culpa até hoje por não ter acreditado em mim e faz de tudo para evitar que isso aconteça de novo. Bom, de qualquer forma, o pesadelo não tinha acabado… Eu estava muito apático, deprimido, e mesmo a terapia não surtia efeito em mim. Em uma das consultas, começou a chover muito forte pela primeira vez desde que saí do hospital e eu… surtei. Não no sentido de sair quebrando tudo, mas eu só perdi o controle dos meus movimentos e fiquei lá, imóvel, chorando compulsivamente enquanto a psicóloga ficava desesperada. Eu nem me sentia parte do meu próprio corpo. Foram mais alguns dias até conseguir um diagnóstico, e algumas horas até receber a notícia de que nada poderia parar esses episódios. É uma sequela, um trauma que ficou impregnado em mim por causa da lesão da pancada na cabeça. Os remédios que eu tomo controlam o meu humor o suficiente para não ficar o dia inteiro deitado e eu dou o meu melhor para não acontecer de novo. Ontem foi… um ponto fora da curva. E eu quero que me perdoe por isso, eu não queria te assustar.

— Ei, não precisa pedir perdão por nada. É recente ainda e você é incrível por estar indo à escola tão pouco tempo depois de um trauma desses. Eu tenho orgulho de você. — Sorriu de maneira sincera, o coração se apertando ao ver os olhos vermelhinhos do mais velho. — E isso que acontece com você tem nome?

— São parte de um leque do transtorno dissociativo. Despersonalização e, em casos extremos, dissociativo motor e sensitivo. Mas é tudo muito novo nessa área e eles realmente não sabem como tratar ou fazer parar. 

Encarou Jongin, ainda acariciando as bochechas cheinhas. Algo naquela visão lhe deixava mais leve, mais tranquilo; teve certeza naquele momento de que amava-o, mesmo que ainda tivesse dezoito anos e fosse um marmanjo sem qualquer experiência amorosa que fosse além de uns amassos durante festas. Ele amava aquele garoto da mesma forma que seus pais deveriam se amar, pensou. Não era hora de fazer declarações, mas precisava demonstrar de alguma forma. Falar aquelas frases idiotas e com falsa sensibilidade estava fora de cogitação porque também odiava quando falava algo mais sério e era recebido com  _ tudo vai melhorar _ . Como poderia falar isso para alguém que havia sofrido tanto? Que tinha chegado ao fundo do poço e ainda estava tentando, arranhando os tijolos com a carne dos dedos, se içar para fora daquele poço? Não era assim que funcionava, e sua amizade com ele tinha feito com que aprendesse isso. Não podia prometer que as coisas iriam melhorar e não fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Deveria ficar calado e mostrar que estava ali por inteiro e não por obrigação.

E então… lembrou-se da música de sua banda preferida. Blackbird não era uma de suas músicas preferidas — muito pelo contrário, não costumava escutar ela com frequência —, mas a letra simplesmente encaixava-se nele. Também se encaixava em Jongin. Por mais que eles tivessem motivos diferentes para estarem com as asas machucadas, estavam no mesmo barco. Precisavam aprender a voar, precisavam aprender a enxergar através das lágrimas, além dos traumas.

Aquele era o farol sobre o qual o mais velho tinha falado no primeiro dia: aprender que seus traumas e tristezas não podiam lhe definir. Sehun era muito mais do que sua depressão, Jongin era muito mais do que o bullying que tinha sofrido. Era mais do que aquelas cicatrizes que carregava pelo corpo por causa dos pontos que tinha levado, era mais do que a dor invisível e persistente dos chutes e socos, das palavras inoportunas e dos olhares enviesados.

Eles eram seres humanos. Eles mereciam a felicidade, mereciam o renascimento, mereciam sair do fundo daquele poço. Por mais que dali a juventude parecesse algo traumático para eles, deveriam ter uma chance de recomeçar e sentir tudo do que foram privados.

O recomeço dos dois se deu ali, naquela cama, em uma manhã que fazia chover — e Jongin sequer teve tempo de perceber aquilo — cheia de sabores misturados. Laranja, café, cobertores e o álbum branco dos Beatles ainda no lado A. Tomou a coragem para beijar Sehun pela primeira vez, como vinha sendo seu desejo há algum tempo. O toque foi delicado, gentil, justamente o que esperava do menor. Não apressou as coisas, contentou-se com aquele selinho por hora; quando se afastaram, foi muito bonito o sorriso estampado no rosto do mais velho. Um sorriso bom, de quem estava começando a ter mais segurança para acreditar que as coisas  _ podiam, sim _ , melhorar para eles. Ganhou um abraço de urso que arrancou muitas risadas dos dois, risos idiotas e fúteis que não tinham qualquer outro motivo que não fosse a mais verdadeira felicidade.

O olhar que recaiu sobre si foi intenso, curioso. O maior acariciou seu braço, mordendo o lábio inferior para reprimir uma pergunta.

— Eu… A sua cicatriz no lábio. Foi por isso? 

Assentiu e sentou-se na cama, levantando um pouco a camiseta que usava e deixando o abdômen à mostra. Uma fina cicatriz emergia do cós da calça e fazia uma diagonal até o umbigo de Jongin, a marca sutil dos pontos ainda visível.

— Essa é a mais feia, me disseram que foi por causa da hemorragia. Eles demoraram para encontrar o lugar exato e eu  _ quase  _ perdi algum órgão cujo nome não é relevante agora. Os chutes foram tão fortes que o impacto lesionou tudinho aqui embaixo, mas os médicos cuidaram bem de mim. 

— Ela não é feia. — Resmungou, se curvando e deixando um beijo sobre a cicatriz. Segurou a barra da camiseta do outro e abaixou-a, sabendo que aquele provavelmente era um ponto de insegurança no corpo dele. — Você é todo lindo. 

— A minha cicatriz na boca não ganha um beijo? — Indagou, sério.

— Ela merece todos os beijos do mundo e mais um pouco. — Respondeu a ele, voltando a beijá-lo na boca. 

Kim Jongin merecia todos os beijos do mundo e mais um pouco.

— Sehun, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou depois de algum tempo beijando o mais novo, parando para tomar fôlego. Agora que tinham começado a se beijar, não queria parar nunca mais.

— Pode perguntar duas coisas, se quiser.

— O que você vê em mim?

Franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta. 

— Ora, isso é simples. No primeiro dia eu vi os teus olhos. Então, o teu sorriso e a tua bondade. Quando comecei a te conhecer melhor, foi tudo: a forma como você me trata, a tua personalidade, tua inteligência… Nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar e que alguém fosse sentir isso por mim, mas aqui estamos. — Segurou a mão dele e brincou com os dedos longos, que naquela manhã não estavam manchados de tinta como era costume. — Eu vejo tudo em você. 

Passaram o dia naquele aconchego gostoso, concentrados apenas em descansarem após o que tinha acontecido e o que tinha sido conversado; eles não precisavam de mais estresse. Em algum momento da manhã, Jongin chegou a levantar da cama e sentou-se à escrivaninha para desenhar um pouco sem dizer uma palavra, e quando virou-se para trás após alguns minutos de um silêncio suspeito, Sehun já estava adormecido em um sono profundo.Não culpava ele por aquilo; estivera tão absorto em desenhar que sequer tinha continuado a conversar com ele e era egoísta querer que ele continuasse acordado a observar-lhe em silêncio. Sabia que o maior estava cansado e mentalmente exausto depois de ter dormido na cadeira, então preferiu não acordá-lo.

Já eram onze da manhã quando decidiu descer mais uma vez para fazer algo para que pudessem almoçar. Normalmente comeria as sobras do jantar do dia anterior, mas queria fazer algo para o… amigo. Sua cabeça doeu um pouco quando pensou naquele termo porque já não sabia mais definir o que eram.

Amigos, ficantes ou namorados — não aceitaria essa última definição enquanto não rolasse um pedido decente —, apenas desejava que o universo lhe desse uma chance e deixasse aquilo durar muito.

Enquanto mexia na geladeira em busca da massa de lasanha fresca, ouviu algumas batidinhas fracas na porta que quase fizeram com que derrubasse a jarra de suco ao seu lado. Não estava esperando visitas.

Andou em passos cuidadosos até a porta e abriu só uma fresta, espiando por ali quem era. Chanyeol estava com a mão erguida como se fosse bater novamente, mas ficou imediatamente vermelho quando notou que não precisava mais. Ele se encolheu um pouquinho, na defensiva.

— Oi, Jongin… Tudo bem? 

Abriu a porta mesmo que ainda estivesse com as roupas que havia usado para dormir, abrindo um sorriso para o amigo de Sehun. Eles se falavam bastante na escola, mas por algum motivo sentia que o Park sempre estava em outro enquanto conversavam.

— Agora sim, você está bem? Veio ver o Sehun?

— Hm, ele está aqui? Ele disse que ia almoçar lá em casa e até agora não apareceu então resolvi ir atrás dele, sabe?

— Oh, entendi… Ele está aqui, mas ele está dormindo. Aconteceu um imprevisto ontem e ele acabou ficando aqui durante a noite.

— A chuva. — Murmurou, perdido. — Eu disse a ele que deveria tirar logo a carta para poder dirigir, mas ele não me escuta.

Riu baixinho, assentindo. A chuva era parte do motivo, mas não precisava falar mais sobre o assunto.

— Vou puxar a orelha dele, quem sabe a gente não vá com outro meio de transporte para o baile de formatura? 

Chanyeol concordou com Jongin, ainda constrangido por ter atrapalhado o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo.

— Você pode pedir para que ele passe lá em casa mais tarde? Se quiser ir também…

— Tudo bem, eu peço sim! 

Assim que fechou a porta, voltou a fazer a comida calmamente. A lasanha seria só de queijo e presunto, já que não havia carne descongelada; ele sempre se esquecia de tirar as coisas do congelador, era um problema grave. Enquanto encarava o molho de tomate com orégano a borbulhar na panela, sentiu duas mãos lhe abraçarem por trás, enlaçando-lhe a cintura. Quando menos esperava, Sehun estava ali, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro como se fosse uma criança curiosa tentando roubar um pedacinho da comida.

— Já dormiu? — Indagou, abaixando o fogo.

— Hmmm, a campainha e o cheiro de comida me acordou. Tenho sono leve. — Murmurou contra o pescoço do mais velho, sonolento. — Mas o meu corpo está doendo bastante.

Virou-se para encarar ele, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe os lábios.

— Assim que terminarmos de comer, você toma um analgésico e descansa mais um pouco antes de ir embora, pode ser? 

— Está me enxotando, Jongin? — Brincou, se afastando dele para sentar-se à mesa.

— De modo algum, por mim você ficava aqui o tempo que quisesse, mas Chanyeol pediu para que você fosse à casa dele. — Explicou ao voltar a fazer a lasanha, arrumando as camadas com todo o cuidado do mundo. — Algo sobre uma promessa de almoço que você acabou de furar.

— Sei. É, eu deveria ter ligado, mas estava cansado demais para lembrar disso. Ele estava muito irritado?

— O Chanyeol é capaz de ficar irritado com alguém? Essa é nova para mim. — Murmurou, concentrado no que estava fazendo. — Ele só estava preocupado, não quebre a cabeça com isso.

Levantou a cabeça momentaneamente e sorriu para Sehun, apreciando aquele visão. Ele ainda estava um pouquinho tombado pelo sono, o rosto encaixado entre ambas as mãos, o cabelo bagunçado e um sorrisinho envergonhado começando a se desenhar em seus lábios.

A forma como foi olhado fez com que o coração do mais novo falhasse uma batida, apaixonado por aquilo: sentia que Jongin realmente gostava de si.

— E tudo bem se eu for? Não vai ficar muito sozinho?

Colocou a lasanha no forno e olhou de relance para o relógio, marcando mentalmente o tempo. Esperava que ficasse bom porque era o único almoço possível para eles. Então ajeitou o que estava em cima da pia antes de aproximar-se do maior, esfregando os olhos para espantar a moleza que estava sentindo; se bobeasse, também dormiria mais um pouco. 

— Minha mãe deve chegar mais cedo hoje, então não precisa se preocupar… E logo mais teremos provas, então preciso estudar se quero conseguir uma bolsa. — Jongin segurou uma das mãos dele, fazendo com que parasse de se apoiar na mesa. Ele olhou para cima, para o rosto sereno dele, e não acreditou na boa sorte que tinha.

— Você nunca me falou muito sobre isso. Que bolsa você quer? 

— Eu… Eu não estava com vontade de fazer isso, mas a minha mãe conseguiu um aumento no trabalho dela e a chefe ofereceu um auxílio para pagar a minha faculdade de artes visuais. — Sorriu com o pensamento, ligeiramente ansioso para ter uma mudança na vida. — Provavelmente farei a faculdade, afinal, e estou feliz por isso.

Sorriu de volta, feliz ao ouvir aquilo, e deu um abraço apertado em Jongin, segurando o garoto pela cintura e enfiando o rosto contra a barriga dele.

— Você vai voar alto, Nini. Mais alto do que pensa.

Não sabia exatamente o que esperar dos próximos meses, se tudo daria certo ou se ficaria ajudando em casa e trabalhando com qualquer coisa pelo resto da vida. Uma faísca se acendeu dentro dele, e se permitiu olhar para o futuro e tentar imaginar uma galeria de arte cheia de seus trabalhos.

Estava começando a sonhar com mais frequência.


	7. Birthday

Quando Novembro chegou, trouxe junto temperaturas frias, provas e o aniversário de Chanyeol. Na realidade, Novembro estava quase indo embora quando esta última parte chegou, mas era um mero detalhe. 

Cada vez mais, Sehun ficava com Jongin e o melhor amigo após as aulas, porque tanto precisavam estudar quanto precisavam descansar e ter um pouco de tempo de lazer, e eram nessas tardes intermináveis e frias do décimo primeiro mês do ano de 1995 que ele sentiu-se um pouco sozinho pela primeira vez.

Era a véspera de seu aniversário e estava na casa do melhor amigo para concluir um trabalho de Álgebra quando Jongin chegou no quarto, todo animado com uma nota de Física. Os dois praticamente _ rolaram  _ pelo chão em um abraço apertado, rindo à toa. Enquanto observava a cena não conseguiu desassociar os dois da história breve e bem por cima que o melhor amigo havia contado; imaginou os dois na chuva, em um dilema péssimo e traumatizante, e não conseguiu ficar irritado com todos os beijos e abraços.

Só conseguiu sentir saudades e se pegou pensando em Junmyeon. Será que ele estava conseguindo fazer as provas sem maiores problemas? Estaria se alimentando do jeito correto? Pela primeira vez estava genuinamente desanimado para seu aniversário; pretendia fazer uma surpresa para ele o quanto antes, no entanto o mais velho não poderia estar ali para seu aniversário.

Pela primeira vez desde que se tornaram amigos.

E, de alguma forma, aquilo estava lhe deixando muito triste.

Quando finalmente voltou a prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, ambos os amigos já estavam sentados normalmente, abraçados, falando sobre algo que não conseguiu distinguir o que era.

— Então, Yeol, o que você acha? — Indagou Sehun, animado.

Piscou algumas vezes, afastando aquela ardência chata que sentia nos olhos.

— Sobre o que estávamos falando? Desculpe-me, não estava prestando atenção…

— Tudo bem. Eu e o Jongin estávamos falando que como amanhã é seu aniversário e cai em um sábado, nós deveríamos fazer algo hoje à noite. Algo diferente, que nunca fazemos.

— Eu não sei se estou no clima para comemorações, gente. — Murmurou ao deixar de lado os materiais; havia concluído sua parte do trabalho, finalmente. — Me sinto culpado em comemorar sem o Jun.

— Nós podemos fazer uma festa quando ele puder retornar, Yeol! Por favor, vamos fazer algo. É o teu aniversário. — Jongin pediu, fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro perdido que ele sabia fazer como ninguém.

— E qual é a grande ideia de vocês? 

Os dois se entreolharam, cúmplices.

— Nós vamos ao único pub com música ao vivo da cidade, é claro! — Disseram em uníssono.

Chanyeol soube imediatamente que aquilo não prestaria.

  * ••



Sua imagem no espelho retribuiu o olhar pouco contente que havia em seus olhos; estava oficialmente irritado por não poder compartilhar seu aniversário com a pessoa por quem estava apaixonado, ainda que tivesse dois de seus amigos mais importantes ao seu lado.

Era coisa de adolescente — ou jovem adulto, como gostava de falar — ficar olhando tudo por aquele prisma negativista e ligeiramente egoísta, sabia disso muito bem, e na mesma medida em que não gostava da situação não se importava com o fato de que estava agindo feito uma criança birrenta.

Mexeu na camisa xadrez preta e amarela, um pouco incomodado com aquela cor, mas assim que Sehun entrou no quarto tratou de jogar a jaqueta de veludo por cima da peça e virou-se, terminando de arrumar o cabelo às cegas. O mais novo assobiou, admirado, e deu um sorriso pretensioso.

— Estamos bonitos hoje.

— Se eu não te amasse tanto você estaria morto, Oh SeHun. — Resmungou, enfiando a carteira de qualquer jeito dentro do bolso. O outro segurou seu braço e olhou para trás, conferindo se Jongin estava por ali ou não. Por fim, encarou-lhe seriamente.

— Chan, corta essa, por favor. Nós sempre comemoramos aniversários e você sempre gostou disso, mas o Jun está na faculdade e ele precisa fazer aquelas provas. Não é culpa dele, tampouco nossa, então tente fingir que está feliz só um pouquinho. — Disse em um tom calmo, mesmo que Chanyeol soubesse muito bem que ele estava começando a ficar irritado com seu jeito cínico e mal-humorado.

Encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

— Me desculpe, estou sendo um idiota com vocês. Sei que só querem o meu bem.

Abraçou o mais velho de lado, um pouco sem jeito, e assim seguiram para fora do quarto.

A casa dos Oh era a que ficava mais perto do tal pub; era um lugarzinho antigo, tão antigo que os pais de muitos colegas da escola deles tinham se conhecido lá dentro. Ficava em uma ruazinha paralela à do cinema, bem mais frequentada do que essa última. Era tudo muito bem iluminado e chamativo, as letras em néon brilhando em meio às noite quase concreta e fria. O nome era Jedi, um pub cujo dono era fã de carteirinha de Star Wars.

Por dentro, havia toda uma  _ memorabilia  _ em homenagem aos filmes e às bandas de rock que mais enchiam os olhos dos moradores da região, e Chanyeol se vendeu instantaneamente para o lugar. Nunca tinha ido ali antes, mas arrependeu-se de ter feito tanto pouco caso antes de saírem porque o lugar era realmente legal.

Os três dividiram uma cabine com sofás de estofado roxo e azul que ficava bem de frente para uma estátua em tamanho real de Darth Vader. 

— Ok, não é tão ruim assim.

— Não é tão ruim?! Esse lugar é incrível! Você tem que admitir que foi uma ideia boa. — Sehun exclamou para ele, animado.

— Só vou admitir depois que você pedir uma rodada para a gente. — Brincou, mexendo nos guardanapos pretos que estavam enfiados em um copo com a ilustração da Millennium Falcon. — E não estou falando de cerveja.

Foi assim que os dois se acabaram em conversas altas e shots de um drinque docinho — que sempre era muito letal, já que não percebiam o quanto era forte. Jongin era o único tomando milkshake por causa do remédio que tomava —, discutindo um milhão de coisas e não resolvendo nada ao mesmo tempo. Eventualmente levantaram-se os dois melhores amigos e foram para uma área onde havia uma espécie de espaço para que as pessoas dançassem. Uma máquina de música estava encostada na parede, esperando para ser usada.

Com apenas um olhar, concordaram em silêncio com a única música dos Beatles possível para o momento: Birthday. Depois de muito procurar no acervo da máquina, Sehun gastou uma das moedas que trazia no bolso e inseriu-a, a música demorando um tanto para finalmente estourar as caixas de som do lugar. Chanyeol deu um sorriso quase que imediatamente, animado.

_ I would like you to dance. _

Quando percebeu o quão feliz ele tinha ficado com aquele momento tão pequeno, Sehun se deu conta de que aquele era mais um bom motivo para viver. A forma com a qual ele gritava a letra da única música dos Beatles que gostava, agitava os braços no ar e fazia uma dancinha impagável era um bom motivo. Queria fazer as pessoas ao seu redor mais felizes; era um bom lema para se levar adiante.

Juntou-se ao melhor amigo naquela estranha dancinha assim que percebeu que ninguém no pub além de Jongin estava ligando para o que estavam fazendo. Todos estavam cuidando de suas próprias vidas, imersos em conversas sérias. 

Conversas de adultos.

O lugar era todo jovial, mas o público era quase todo adulto. Apenas os três ali eram mais novos.

Seu peito se encheu daquela sensação peculiar de pertencimento: dançar, fazer barulho e sorrir era coisa de quem estava vivo. De quem é jovem. E ser jovem não é questão de idade e sim de mentalidade, de atitude e de coragem. 

Quando a música dos Beatles terminou e deu lugar a uma música de uma banda nova — mais tarde descobriu que se tratava de  _ This is a Call _ , do  _ Foo Fighters _ —, se jogou nos braços de Chanyeol e abraçou ele com força. Foi um abraço realmente apertado, cheio de sentimentalismos que não costumava demonstrar ao mais velho, que aceitou de bom grado aquele gesto.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeitinho, esquecendo do mundo, presos na felicidade do percebimento de que não estava tudo perdido ainda; havia tempo, havia esperança para eles. Logo estariam em uma nova década, com muitas novidades e oportunidades, e ainda estariam jovens.

Jongin sorriu sem perceber e voltou a encarar o cardápio quando notou que eles estavam prestes a retornar aos seus lugares. Ninguém precisava saber do que havia acontecido.

Arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter aceitado a companhia dos dois para voltar para casa.

Um pouco tonto, Chanyeol apenas sabia que estava tarde o suficiente para ser chamado de cedo e ia cambaleando pela rua, o álcool dos drinques que tinha tomado com Jongin ainda extremamente forte em sua mente. Ele pregava-lhe peças constantemente e fazia com que sentisse ainda mais saudades do melhor amigo — ou seu  _ crush  _ —; enquanto pensava nisso, já podia sentir os olhos arderem novamente porque queria muito chorar. Estava tão perto de finalmente poder fazer a declaração para ele que chegava a ser estúpido sentir-se daquela forma, mas acontecia com mais frequência do que podia controlar.

Pouco antes de chegar à sua casa novamente, parou no meio da rua, a jaqueta de veludo pendendo livre entre seus dedos prestes a arrastar-se pelo chão. Seu olhar embaçado conseguiu distinguir algumas formas pequenas na calçada, e seu coração ficou acelerado porque a priori imaginou que pudesse ser um ladrão.

Então, percebeu que era Junmyeon.

Enrolado em uma mantinha quente. Com um buquê de flores e uma caixa ao lado do corpo.

Sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem suas bochechas, amaldiçoando baixinho a mente bêbada que lhe fazia ver coisas. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era possível, mas o menor levantou-se e esperou que se aproximasse, um sorriso pequeno no rosto bonito.

A primeira coisa que notou quando olhou para ele foram as olheiras fundas debaixo de seus olhos e isso fez com que seu coração afundasse no peito, derrotado. 

— Junmyeon? — Murmurou com a voz pastosa. Sequer sentia-se parte do próprio corpo naquele momento. Chegou mais perto dele, a um passo exato do abraço que estava querendo há dias. — É você?

O mais velho riu, pegando do chão o buquê e a caixa. 

— Acho que sim. Morto de cansado, mas ainda sou eu. Acho que hoje é aniversário de alguém, certo? 

Fitou os dois presentes, incrédulo. Era uma caixa de bolo. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo nem por um segundo.

— Eu… Uau.

— Você levou um baile até mim e eu prometi nunca perder um aniversário seu enquanto nossa amizade durar. Esse ano não é exceção, Yeol. — Explicou com ternura, começando a fazer o caminho até a casa dos Park. — Acho melhor nós entrarmos. Sua mãe deixou a porta aberta e está frio demais para negar o convite, não é?

— Concordo. Você não vai me dar os presentes e o parabéns? — Se enrolou, tropeçando nas palavras por causa da bebida. Até aquele momento, o outro ainda não havia notado que estava ligeiramente bêbado.

Parou no meio da sala, a luz do corredor iluminando ambos de maneira fraca, e olhou fundo nos olhos entorpecidos pelo sono por mais que fazer aquilo lhe deixasse um pouco nervoso demais.

— Eu faço isso no quarto, não quero que você fique chorando pelos cantos, sei que vai ser alto. — Provocou, andando os últimos metros até o quarto do maior. Como a casa era térrea e já tinha estado ali infinitamente vezes conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão, mesmo no escuro.

Seguiu ele pelo corredor e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado, acendendo as luzes quase que imediatamente.

— Pensei que você não viria. 

O sorriso de Junmyeon foi cansado, porém contente. Parecia estar orgulhoso do que tinha feito; ajeitou a caixa de bolo em cima da mesa de estudo, revelando um bolo de chocolate caseiro pequenininho. Chanyeol logo soube que feito na mesma padaria em que costumavam comprar doces enquanto ainda estavam no ensino médio.

Ele conhecia o mais novo tão bem que sabia que ele não gostava daqueles bolos com calda e cheios de frescura. Sabia que o melhor amigo gostava de coisas e gestos simples, mas com muito significado, então aquele bolo que duraria apenas duas fatias era uma mera simbologia. Estava ali. Junmyeon estava ali no dia do aniversário do maior, e só isso importava.

— Foi muito difícil conseguir arranjar tempo para pegar o ônibus e vir até aqui, mas deu tudo certo. Eu queria ter chegado ontem à tarde, mas… não tinha passagem. — Murmurou, colocando uma única velinha amarela em cima do bolo. — Também queria ter comprado algum presente mais legal, só que eu não tinha como trazer. Prometo compensar depois.

— Eu amei tudo, não precisa compensar nada! As flores são lindas e eu amo esse bolo… e você está aqui. Já está de bom tamanho.

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, a timidez queimando-lhe a boca do estômago.

— Você quer comer agora?

— Eu até queria, mas eu tô um pouco cheio, Jun, me desculpa. — Falou de maneira mansa, tentando não magoá-lo. O menor assentiu e voltou a colocar o bolo na caixa.

— Amanhã quando acordarmos a gente canta e come. Eu trouxe algumas fitas na minha mochila. — Sorriu e se jogou na cama larga, olhando para o teto. Chanyeol quase deu um soco em si mesmo ao ouvir aquilo.

— Como assim?

— Ué. Eu vim para comemorar o seu aniversário, o mínimo que posso fazer é ficar perto de você o tempo todo. — Apontou para o corredor, a atitude tomando conta de sua expressão. — Você precisa de um banho gelado e de  _ muuuuuitos  _ abraços. Nessa ordem, e rápido, antes que eu durma.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para fazer com que Chanyeol colocasse a mente lenta para trabalhar a todo vapor. Largou tudo no chão — roupas, carteira e até mesmo os guardanapos que tinha roubado do pub — e saiu em disparada para o banheiro, escorregando algumas vezes no meio do caminho.

Enquanto esperava pelo mais novo, Junmyeon começou a arrumar o quarto: como de costume, muitas roupas estavam espalhadas por cima da cama e os livros que ele estava usando para estudar estavam largados em cima da mesa de estudos e ele definitivamente não gostava de ver bagunça. Com o passar do tempo, quanto mais ficava na faculdade, mais organizado se tornava.

Nos primeiros meses, não se importaria em passar uma semana com o quarto bagunçado, mas àquele ponto já não conseguia mais ver uma janela aberta fora de hora. Por isso, era essencial que sanasse aquela vontade maluca com uma arrumação básica no  _ muquifo _ que estava aquele projeto de quarto. 

Não conseguiu se impedir de olhar um dos diários do melhor amigo; era contra seus princípios bisbilhotar daquela forma mas ao mesmo tempo era uma atitude inevitável. Estava curioso a respeito dos segredinhos dele há algum tempo, mais precisamente a respeito do porquê dele estar trabalhando.

Deu uma olhada no diário de Outubro, um caderno menor do que os outros e em uma cor fraquinha de azul. A lombada estava desgastada, como se alguém tivesse jogado-lhe contra a parede, e não duvidou nada que fosse exatamente isso o ocorrido.

Como Chanyeol havia desligado o registro, não tinha muito tempo para ficar lendo as minúcias e as intimidades das confissões dele: abriu na última página escrita, que estava cheia de rabiscos raivosos. A página anterior tinha uma entrada longa, extensa, cheia de referências a acontecimentos na escola e sobre a semana dele.

E uma parte importante daquela entrada era uma frase que não esperava ler em um diário do melhor amigo.

Uma frase sobre orientação sexual.

Não que já não suspeitasse daquela suposta heterossexualidade declarada; muito pelo contrário, vinha percebendo que cada vez mais ele se distanciava do que costumava declarar e se abria àquela possibilidade absurda, mas muito possível, de estarem juntos como mais que amigos. No entanto, sempre havia um  _ e se  _ no meio de tudo.  _ E se  _ ele só estivesse confuso e não gostasse de Junmyeon daquele jeito?  _ E se  _ eles não dessem certo?

Colocou o caderno novamente em seu lugar, as bochechas vermelhas, e voltou para seu lugar na cama antes que o maior voltasse para o quarto da mesma forma que havia saído: correndo feito louco.

Ele surgiu na porta, sorrindo pequeno. Já estava enfiado em roupas mais quentinhas e confortáveis — exceto pela regata, porque ele sabia muito bem como iria esquentar os braços durante a noite: agarradinho ao melhor amigo — e entrou no quarto sem muita delonga, sentando-se na cama e olhando ao redor.

— Você não precisava ter arrumado as coisas. — Reclamou, cruzando os braços. — Agora sinto que te devo algo.

— Você me pega mais tarde, mas era impossível não arrumar essa bagunça. Como você se acha aqui dentro e como chegou nesse nível? — Retrucou tão indignado quanto ele, puxando-lhe para perto ao abraçar o corpo grande por trás. Encostou o queixo no ombro dele, suspirando ao notar que o corpo dele estava todo tenso. 

Definitivamente não estava acostumado a ser o mais confiante entre os dois, porém às vezes era pego de surpresa por ele.

— Eu fico estudando até tarde e acho que não tenho pique para arrumar tudo. — Explicou, cabisbaixo por estar sendo repreendido. Suas mãos seguraram as de Junmyeon por cima de seu peito, firmes, como se estivesse prestes a falar algo importante. — Obrigado por ter vindo. Eu te devo uma.

— Quando é que você vai entender que eu faria isso um milhão de vezes por você? Idiota. 

Virou-se para ver o menor, o rosto mergulhado em uma expressão que beirava a tristeza e a dúvida.

— Um milhão de vezes?

— Talvez um bilhão.

E então ele abriu um sorriso de dar inveja; o coração do mais velho bateu em um ritmo descontrolado, grande demais para caber no peito, e continuou assim até que conseguissem cair no sono.

Sentiu que todo o estresse para conseguir sair da faculdade e ir até a casa dele tinha se dissipado no momento em que se viu nos braços de Chanyeol, e isso era mais uma prova de que ele era muito mais do que seu melhor amigo.

Só que, após ler a entrada no diário dele, aqueles gestos tinham outra carga, outro significado.

E não sabia se o mais novo estava pronto para reconhecer aquilo.

  * ••



Como o que tinham feito pela noite tinha sido decidido por Jongin e Sehun, foi Junmyeon que escolheu o que fariam durante o dia e acabou roubando o aniversariante — era claro que a senhora Park estava um pouco chateada, mas não sabia dizer não ao filho dos Kim — para que andassem de bicicleta até o parque nacional para verem as árvores sendo desfolhadas pelo outono e a cachoeira já quase congelada.

O caminho não era nada difícil e os mais novos entre os quatro vinham muito atrás, provavelmente dando privacidade a ambos.

— Yeol, o que você acha de viajarmos no ano novo? 

Em algum ponto entre a casa do mais novo e o parque, sentiu necessidade de colocar para fora seus planos; queria muito ir para outro país, ver coisas diferentes, mas os pais jamais embarcariam naquela empreitada devido ao trabalho sempre apertado. O pai de Junmyeon viajaria para a Europa no fim de dezembro e a mãe dele… nem sequer sabia o que iria acontecer na agenda dela, mas desconfiava que os planos não lhe envolviam.

Ele quase caiu da bicicleta, se desequilibrando um pouco ao passar por cima de pedregulhos maiores. O rosto dele estava completamente vermelho e por alguns instantes imaginou que não havia sido um bom momento para iniciar aquela conversa.

— C-como assim, viajar? Só nós dois? Para onde? E a minha mãe? Os seus pais? — Encheu o melhor amigo de perguntas, os olhos arregalados na direção dele. 

— É, sei lá… Estava com vontade de fazer algo diferente, ir para a praia ou para o interior. Outro país, quem sabe. — Deu de ombros, tentando manter a calma. — Finalmente tive tempo de tirar a carta e isso facilita muita coisa.

— Entendo, mas e os nossos pais? Eles podem suspeitar de algo. — Abaixou o tom de voz, apertando o guidão com força. O casaco que estava usando atrapalhava seus movimentos, mas ao menos escondia o quanto estava tremendo. A mera perspectiva de poder passar a virada de ano com ele deixava-lhe extremamente ansioso.

— Meus pais vão estar fora e eu cansei de ficar sozinho por aqui, Chan. E a sua mãe… posso arranjar um dia no SPA para ela e a mãe do Sehun e do Jongin. Duvido que elas falem algo.

— Oh, eles vão com a gente? 

Encarou ele pelo canto do olho, preocupado ao ouvir o tom de decepção. Não queria dar a entender que não desejava ficar sozinho com Chanyeol, mas ao mesmo tempo… precisava agir como se nunca tivesse lido seu diário.

— Se eles quiserem, claro. Por quê?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando a entrada do parque. 

— Por nada.

Os quatro desceram das bicicletas e completaram o resto do caminho por uma trilha que chegava até o pé da pequena cachoeira, onde podiam sentar na clareira e ficar pertinho da água.

Foi ali onde estenderam algumas cangas — incluindo a favorita de Sehun, com as ilustrações psicodélicas de  _ Yellow Submarine  _ — e se aconchegaram em cobertores fininhos que tinham conseguido levar em mochilas. O conteúdo das mochilas também incluía alguns cookies caseiros feitos pela mãe de Jongin e uma garrafa de vidro cheia de limonada, resultado da insistência de Junmyeon para que levassem alguma bebida para “repor os nutrientes”. Coisa de mãe.

Observou a dinâmica entre Sehun e Jongin por algum tempo; os dois, encostados contra o tronco de uma árvore, conversavam baixinho sobre algum assunto escolar que não conseguia entender. Até poderia dizer que eram apenas bons amigos não fossem as mãos juntinhas por baixo do cobertor amarelo, uma prova de que tudo o que Chanyeol havia contado de novidade era verdade. Lembrou-se vagamente da primeira conversa com Sehun logo quando Jongin entrou na sala dele, sobre como o amigo não se via capaz de falar com o carinha e sobre como ele queria alguém que fosse para ele o que era para Chanyeol.

Seu olhar subitamente pousou na figura de Chanyeol, sentado em cima de uma pedra na beira da água. Tinham passado a noite juntos, mas nunca sentiu-se tão distante do mais novo quanto naquele momento. Junmyeon tinha quase certeza de que tinha a ver com o que estava escrito no diário; ainda era um segredo, ao menos para ele. Não sabia se Sehun tinha tomado conhecimento daquilo e era justamente o tipo de segredo que te consumiria pelas bordas, aumentando pouco a pouco a pressão e o sentimento de desespero.

Levantou-se do chão, ajeitando o corpo dentro do casaco preto que tinha pegado emprestado do armário de Chanyeol, e deu curtos passos até ele, sem saber como fazer uma abordagem neutra.

Ele percebeu a movimentação antes mesmo que fosse alcançado e virou o rosto para trás, curioso. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados e mesmo assim abriu um sorrisinho, cedendo espaço naquela pedra.

Aceitou o lugar em silêncio, fitando a água aos seus pés. Não havia movimento suficiente para que ela alcançasse e molhasse seus tênis, mas podia sentir a umidade e a temperatura gélida no cascalho molhado, frio o suficiente para atravessar qualquer barreira de lona e tecidos.

— Você está chateado com alguma coisa, Yeol? 

A resposta demorou muito mais do que esperava. Era quase como se ele não quisesse conversar, e isso deixou Junmyeon com o coração partido. Nunca tinha passado por algo do tipo quando se tratava do melhor amigo: ele sempre queria conversar consigo.

— Não, eu 'tô bem. É só ressaca e crise de meia-idade. — Murmurou sua resposta depois de algum tempo refletindo, forçando uma risada para fora que foi tão morta que parou a meio caminho de seus lábios. Morreu, assim como uma parte de si estava morrendo por não conseguir se abrir totalmente para Junmyeon. Não naquele momento. 

— Você está mentindo, mas eu não vou te pressionar. — Enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, um pouco de mau humor. Quando tinha decidido levá-los ao parque, queria que fosse um dia bom, não um dia tenso e chato.

Chanyeol fungou, os olhos fixos na água. Não conseguia encará-lo, caso contrário acabaria cedendo e fazendo algo precipitado. Estava se planejando tanto para o dia em que falaria a verdade e se confessaria que quanto mais perto chegavam do tal dia mais difícil ficava esconder os planos. A espera estava machucando os dois e podia sentir isso.

Acabou por enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço do menor, se escondendo naquele amontoado de tecidos e calor que emanava dele sem pedir licença ou permissão. Apenas o fez porque precisava de um abraço antes que perdesse a cabeça. A reação do melhor amigo foi demorada, mas veio; abraçou Chanyeol sem levantar questões, puxando o corpo dele para perto como sempre fazia. Achava graça naquele jeitinho desamparado dele, sempre bebezão.

— Você me desculpa por isso? Por estar sendo meio chato? Não queria arruinar as coisas. — Pediu, a voz abafada. — Sei que não estou demonstrando, mas estou feliz por ter você aqui hoje.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Yeollie. — Acariciou o cabelo dele, fechando os olhos e segurando na garganta o que tinha a dizer. 

A espera estava machucando muito mais do que achavam.


	8. Love Of My Life

Novembro foi embora e deu lugar a um Dezembro estupidamente frio — como se já não estivessem sofrendo daquele mal há pelo menos dois meses — e seco, que mandou Jongin para a cama em menos de uma semana. 

Sehun ainda não tinha descoberto o quão ruim era a imunidade dele, por mais que fizessem brincadeiras saudáveis a respeito daquele fato, mas se flagrou encarando ele em choque quando entrou no quarto dele segurando a nota final do trabalho de biologia que tinham feito cuidando da pimentinha.

Ainda restavam pelo menos três semanas de aula, todas elas de preparação para o exame nacional, e não via jeito daquele pacotinho em tamanho família em cima da cama conseguir comparecer à elas. Ele não dormia, mas estava num estado de letargia tão grande que mal e mal podia notar movimentos mínimos.

Imediatamente sentiu o coração derreter todinho, deixando de lado o trabalho de biologia e indo imediatamente para a cama dele, sentando-se bem na pontinha.

— Você está perto demais, Sehun. — Ele murmurou, virando de lado para poder encarar o mais novo. Apesar da probabilidade de acabar contaminando-lhe, estava contente em vê-lo naquela tarde. — Não quero te deixar doente.

O mais alto deu de ombros, segurando a mão de Jongin. Olhar em seus olhos vermelhos lhe dava péssimas lembranças, mas o nariz e o rosto coradinho eram fofos demais para serem ignorados.

— Não ligo para isso, sou bem forte, precisa de muita coisa para me deixar doente. E eu preciso cuidar de você, não preciso? 

Sorriu para ele, intimidado pelo jeito tão confiante com o qual fala aquelas coisas. Se pegou ansiando — como vinha acontecendo há algum tempo — pelo dia em que Sehun finalmente lhe pediria em namoro. Sentia que, ao mesmo tempo em que não precisavam de algo tão bobo para explicar o óbvio, queria ver o romantismo dele sendo colocado em prática.

— Precisa, e muito… Bem que eu estava querendo comer umas coisas diferentes.

— Se eu cozinhar você morre por intoxicação alimentar, não estou pronto para te perder. — Negou, fingindo lamentar.

— Ei! Você sabe cozinhar, Sehun, não vem tentar me enganar. 

— De qualquer forma, eu trouxe comida daquele restaurante que você disse que gosta. 

— Aquele perto da biblioteca? — Indagou, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Assentiu para Jongin, orgulhoso do que tinha feito.

— Ele mesmo. E trouxe crepe de chocolate como sobremesa.

— Você é o melhor… — Começou a falar, fingindo um acesso de tosse para fugir do clima constrangedor. Estava prestes a dizer  _ namorado,  _ e ambos sabiam daquilo. — Vai dormir aqui hoje?

— Boa pergunta. Eu quero, mas preciso estudar para o exame, meus pais ficariam malucos de raiva se eu não voltasse para casa. — Murmurou fazendo um bico. Podia sentir a temperatura febril do outro só de segurar sua mão, então tratou de jogar aqueles cobertores grossos para o lado, arrancando de Jongin uma reclamação em alto e bom tom. — Vem. Eu vou te dar um remédio para baixar essa febre e a gente pode ficar na sala vendo algum filme.

— Eu tô morrendo de frio. — Choramingou, se recusando a sair da cama. Não queria nem chegar perto do chão porque sabia que aquele piso de madeira era muito frio quando o inverno chegava. 

Sehun abraçou-lhe com força, o pegando de surpresa a princípio. O corpo dele, coberto por pelo menos umas três camadas de casacos e blusas, lhe fez tão bem quanto o cobertor. Quando estava prestes a se aconchegar naquele abraço, foi largado.

— Se você vier para baixo eu te deixo quentinho. Não precisa de todos esses cobertores. 

Foi assim que saiu do quarto como se não tivesse deixado para trás um Jongin totalmente rendido de amores por ele.

Foi ao encontro dele pouco tempo depois que ele saiu do quarto, meio sonolento. Sehun estava arrumando os pratos em cima da mesa, relativamente concentrado. Só notou que o mais velho já estava por ali quando esbarrou no batente, um pouco constrangido por causa do barulho que tinha feito.

Abriu um sorriso pequeno, puxando uma das cadeiras e indicando para que ele sentasse ali, ao seu lado.

— E se a comida estiver sem gosto? — Murmurou, cruzando os braços.

— Eu compro de novo quando você estiver melhor. Simples. — Indicou a cadeira novamente, paciente. — Você precisa se alimentar e tomar muito líquido, Nini, precisa se recuperar logo.

— Ajudaria se alguém me desse remédio para gripe. — Bufou, inconformado, mas sentou-se à mesa mesmo assim, se ajeitando ao lado do outro. Sehun tinha tirado dois casacos e apenas ficou com o suéter da escola, que era cinza e vermelho. Sempre achava cômico reparar no quão pequenas as roupas estavam ficando nele; não o conhecera antes daquele ano, mas tinha certeza de que aquele suéter já tinha sido de um tamanho bom.

— Para de reclamar, você tem a sorte de me ter aqui só pra cuidar de você e te mimar a tarde inteira! Nenhum remédio faz isso por você. 

— Hm.

— Jongin. Juro que como aquele crepe todo sozinho se você não parar com essa birra e desfazer esse bico. Eu tô preocupado com seu bem estar.

Jongin fingiu um sorriso pequeno e irônico, tentando ganhar ele, mas Sehun também não se vendia fácil. Ele permaneceu em silêncio e colocou uma porção de comida para o mais velho.

Segurou a mão dele antes que se afastasse, encarando-lhe de forma séria. 

— Me desculpa de novo. Obrigado por se importar. — Deixou um beijo na bochecha do maior e começou a comer, preparando os ouvidos para um longo monólogo sobre o quanto Sehun sentiria falta do clube de leitura, que não conseguiram salvar e seria desmanchado até a semana seguinte. Os livros que o mais novo tinha comprado seriam devolvidos para ele, assim como pôsteres e fitas, mas não era de nenhum consolo. 

Era mais um pedaço da adolescência de Sehun que ia embora, levado para longe por causa de burocracias e estupidez.

Passaram a tarde exatamente como Sehun havia dito que passariam: largados em cima do sofá.

Depois do almoço, Jongin tinha apresentado uma melhora muito significativa, o que tinha deixado ambos muito felizes. Foi assim que acabou cedendo aos pedidos do menor e se sujeitou a ver  _ A Lista de Schindler _ pela ducentésima vez desde que tinha sido lançado; ao menos era uma boa forma de estudar História Mundial para os exames.

Não havia nada mais confortável do que ficar abraçado a ele, recebendo um carinho tão especial que lhe faltava ar de vez em quando — apenas nos momentos em que sua atenção divergia entre o filme e o que os dedos de Sehun aprontavam em seu cabelo —. Nem mesmo aquele filme, que era certeiro em lhe deixar melancólico, conseguia apagar aquela sensação gostosa dentro do peito, que decidiu chamar de felicidade.

Uma hora e meia já havia se passado e se dissesse que estava conseguindo prestar atenção no filme estaria mentindo; podia sentir os olhos começando a ficar pesados, no entanto não queria deixar Sehun  _ sozinho _ . Em um arroubo de coragem e carência, segurou a mão do maior, entrelaçando os dedos. Ele se curvou um pouquinho para encarar Jongin, curioso. Os olhos dele já não estavam mais tão vermelhos e o rosto começava a ganhar um pouco mais de cor, totalmente diferente da palidez que a gripe lhe conferia.

— Está com frio? Precisa de algo? — Murmurou, a voz morrendo no ambiente por causa do volume da televisão.

— Só estou tentando não dormir. — Riu um pouco, se ajeitando dentro do abraço dele. Sehun entendeu o recado e apertou mais ainda os braços em torno dele, beijando-lhe a bochecha. 

— Dorme um pouco, não tem problema. Vou continuar aqui quando você acordar. 

— Sehun… posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro que pode, Nini.

— Você acha que algum dia a gente vai  _ namorar _ ?

Franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta. Não achava que ela surgiria porque Jongin sempre evitava tocar em assuntos relacionados ao relacionamento que tinham, sempre se esquivando de qualquer conflito ou dúvida. A grande verdade era que Sehun não estava acostumado a sentir-se tão vulnerável assim na presença de alguém e não sabia como lidar com tudo o que sentia pelo mais velho. Sequer sabia verbalizar tudo. No final, compreendia que tudo se misturava e virava uma grande admiração. Admirava a pessoa forte que ele era e sentia-se muito feliz por tê-lo ali.

— Que pergunta besta… Eu só não sei como fazer um pedido bom o suficiente. Você é bom demais comigo. 

Corou, enfiando o rosto no peito do maior; poucas vezes ficava tão envergonhado com algo que ele falava.

— Não fala assim. Qualquer pedido para mim estaria incrível. — Resmungou, encarando ele. 

— Hm… Quer caçar e enganar fascistas comigo pelo tempo que nos for permitido? — Indagou, todo sério. 

— Caralho, que homem incrível. Eu tô até me tremendo todinho. — Concordou com ele ao se aproximar, os lábios roçando-lhe o queixo. 

— Não é o pedido de verdade, mas é para acalmar o seu coração. Eu tenho todas as intenções possíveis em te tornar o meu namorado e espero que tenha noção disso. — Contou para Jongin, acariciando o cabelo dele. — Eu gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo. Até dói. 

— O amor deveria doer…?

Deu de ombros, ainda encarando o menor.

— Não é uma dor ruim, então eu sinceramente não me importo. Então, quando eu vou ganhar um beijo do melhor namorado do mundo?

— Quando você fizer um pedido decente.

Fez um bico, indignado com a teimosia dele, mas logo se viu preso em um beijo inesperado, intenso e gostoso. Jongin sentou-se no colo do outro, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos com delicadeza. Só foi lembrar que ainda estava um pouco doente após alguns minutos, não conseguindo conter uma risada cheia de culpa.

— Agora sim eu devo ter ficado doente. — Observou, alcançando o controle remoto com a mão que não estava segurando firmemente a cintura do mais velho. Pausou o filme e o silêncio inundou a sala por poucos segundos.

— Desculpa. — Murmurou ligeiramente culpado. Ainda não tinha largado o rosto dele e apertava um pouco as bochechas cheinhas sem sequer perceber que o fazia. 

— Já que agora já trocamos todos os vírus possíveis, não tem mal em continuar te beijando. 

Dito e feito, tornou a beijá-lo.

Porque os dias eram curtos demais para serem passados sem encher Kim Jongin de carinho.

  * ••



Chanyeol estava genuinamente nervoso. Um caos tomava conta de sua mente e às vezes pensava que iria asfixiar por conta de toda aquela ansiedade. 

Naquela tarde, seriam só ele e Junmyeon, o  _ amor de sua vida  _ inteirinha. 

Saiu do colégio com a cabeça erguida apesar de toda a bagunça que carregava dentro de si. Sabia que naquela sexta-feira em específico o estudante de direito estaria em casa mais cedo porque o aniversário do senhor Kim seria no Domingo e ele queria passar mais tempo com a família.

Sentia muita falta de quando era o calouro do ensino médio que ficava na sombra do veterano inteligente do terceiro ano. Eles sempre passavam boas horas juntos na quadra enquanto esperavam Sehun sair do clube de leitura; escutavam músicas, jogavam um pouquinho e faziam planos para um futuro utópico em que seriam ricos e morariam no mesmo andar de um prédio.

Parou à porta da casa dele, o coração mal conseguindo caber no peito. Tinha praticado tanto aquele momento… Se o rapaz de vinte anos lhe rejeitasse, não saberia como lidaria com a perda. Até havia se arrumado no banheiro antes de voltar para casa, mas algo em si lhe dizia que o uniforme de terninho da escola e a mochila azul eram um pouco infantis e insuficientes demais para o homem que iria abrir aquela porta.

Quase desistiu. Algo dentro de si eclodiu e fez com que apertasse a campainha antes que se desse conta do que fazia, e Junmyeon abriu a porta quase que imediatamente, como se esperasse por ele.

Era difícil acreditar na beleza dele. O cabelo preto estava muito bem penteado — como de costume — e ele estava com roupas normais de ficar em casa: o moletom azul com capuz e o jeans folgado que tinha ganhado de Chanyeol há três anos. O óculos estava equilibrado no meio do nariz e o mais novo conseguiu adivinhar que ele estava lendo alguma coisa.

Quis se encolher dentro do terno preto da escola, desejando que algo lhe atingisse e não tivesse que encarar suas escolhas.

Mas, bem… A hora havia chegado.

— Yeol? Puxa, n-não sabia que iria passar aqui hoje. — Gaguejou, tropeçando naquelas palavras. Ele estava ficando vermelho, se dando conta de que o amigo  _ também estava corado. _ Chanyeol estava com vergonha de estar de pé no jardim de sua casa? — Quer entrar? Meu pai vai fazer hambúrguer para o jantar.

— Não. Na verdade eu queria saber se você está ocupado, preciso te mostrar algo.

Junmyeon tombou a cabeça para o lado, preocupado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— O que é? Fala logo, você sabe que sou curioso.

Riu do tom urgente dele, admirando o rosto do amigo. Ele daria tudo para poder ser a pessoa certa para ele.

— É lá em casa. — Pigarreou, tímido. — Está lá em casa.

Os dois começaram a fazer o caminho curtíssimo em passos pequenos e lentos, sem coragem de olhar um para o outro mais uma vez. O mais velho sentia o estômago revirar-se, a ansiedade e a adrenalina fazendo uma pressão engraçada em seu peito. Quebrar a rotina e ver Chanyeol sempre era algo bom porque ele era especial para si, e aquele garoto-homem de dezoito anos que se revelava cada vez mais bonito lhe deixava muito confuso. Conheceu ele aos quinze anos, quando era inocente demais, e perceber que ele mantinha aquele jeito gentil fazia com que Junmyeon ficasse feliz. Talvez ele nunca mudasse aquele aspecto de sua personalidade.

— É comida? Uma escultura? Uma bomba? — Encheu ele de perguntas, sorrindo para o chão. Chanyeol revirava a mochila em busca das chaves de casa, mas ouvia com atenção e com um sorriso no rosto.

— Nenhum dos três. Queria ter feito isso há dois anos mas eu não podia simplesmente pedir para a minha mãe e eu não tinha um emprego na época. 

Escutou com atenção, ainda mais perdido. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

— Dois anos?

Chanyeol encostou-se na porta, a mão no trinco. A mochila escorregou para a mão dele, porém não se importou em ajeitar ela nos ombros novamente. Estava ocupado demais olhando para Junmyeon.

— Um dia depois do meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Você me levou àquela loja de discos porque queria me dar um disco especial. — Notou que ele finalmente estava se recordando do dia quando seu sorriso aumentou.

— O seu primeiro álbum do Queen.

— A Night At The Opera, de setenta e cinco. Foi o que você me deu de presente. — Confirmou, assentindo. Depois que tinha começado a falar, não era mais extremamente difícil que seus sentimentos fluíssem para fora de si. — Nós matamos aula e passamos o dia escutando ele bem baixinho no meu quarto e conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Conversamos sobre… amor. Você me disse que o seu maior sonho era que alguém fizesse uma serenata para você.

Abriu a porta, ignorando a expressão de choque no rosto do mais velho. Sabia o que ele via; o piano branco vertical estava no canto da sala, quase encostado na parede. Ele era tão novinho que brilhava, era o orgulho de Chanyeol. Sua mãe havia ficado louca quando o viu, porém deixou muito claro que não devolveria uma tecla sequer.

— Eu não acredito que você comprou um piano.

— Eu também ainda não acredito nisso, vai por mim.

Junmyeon entrou na casa, pisando com cuidado como se o piano fosse criar vida e lhe engolir. Seu coração estava batendo insuportavelmente rápido; já tinha juntado as peças. Chanyeol largou a mochila aos pés da banqueta e sentou-se na pontinha, erguendo a proteção com cuidado. Havia espaço para dois.

O mais velho entendeu e forçou-se a andar até aquele canto, sentando-se ao lado do maior. Estava praticamente grudado nele: pernas, ombros… Poderia alcançar sua mão se tivesse coragem.

— Quando você comprou esse piano?

— Há dois anos, quando comecei a trabalhar na loja de artigos musicais para pagar ele.

Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, surpreso. Não lhe entrava na cabeça de jeito algum que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Chanyeol sorriu de um jeito que lhe pareceu extremamente fofo, o cabelo preto caindo na frente dos olhos castanhos. Ele era lindo.

— Isso é loucura, Chanyeol. Você está me dizendo que estava trabalhando há dois anos em seu tempo livre para… um piano?

— Não, não é só isso que essa situação quer dizer. — Seus dedos deslizaram pelas teclas, logo encontrando o caminho das notas que compunham a introdução de uma música muito conhecida pelos dois. Ele ainda encarava Junmyeon com aquele sorriso estonteante. — Foram dois anos em que tive tempo suficiente para pensar e repensar essa compra. Não é só um piano. Eu… Droga. Eu gosto de você há muito tempo, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Dois anos me fizeram amadurecer e pensar nas implicações disso, do que eu estou dizendo, passei muito tempo tentando negar e fingir que não passava de amizade. Juro que tentei e não funcionou.

— Yeol…

— Não fala senão eu vou amarelar. — Riu de nervoso sem parar de tocar. Sabia aquela música de trás para frente. — Tenho algumas coisas importantes para te contar. A primeira delas é que eu sou  _ gay _ , mas acho que você já suspeitava dessa parte. A segunda é que você traz à tona os melhores aspectos de mim, você me faz sorrir muito. As minhas bochechas doem, sério. — Riu um pouquinho mais alto, acompanhado do riso tímido de Junmyeon. — A terceira é que eu estou irremediavelmente apaixonado por você. E… se ao final dessa serenata você partir o meu coração, tudo bem. O simples fato de que eu posso falar tudo isso para você já é o suficiente para me deixar mais leve.

_ Love of my life, you've hurt me _

_ You've broken my heart and now you leave me _

_ Love of my life, can't you see? _

_ Bring it back, bring it back _

_ Don't take it away from me, because you don't know _

_ What it means to me _

Junmyeon não sabia quando tinha começado a chorar — provavelmente muito antes de que a música de fato começasse —, mas estava soluçando quando Chanyeol terminou de cantar Love Of My Life. Aquela música sempre lhe atingia de mil e uma formas e ouvi-lo cantar ela naquele tom baixo e carinhoso havia sido um golpe certeiro. Ele estava certo. Não era apenas um piano, era uma prova de amor.

Quando a última nota morreu e foi engolida pelo silêncio, o mais novo não teve coragem de encarar o outro. Suas mãos tremiam apoiadas nas teclas, denunciando o quanto estava se contendo para não surtar de algum jeito.

Pegou a mão dele num ímpeto de coragem, incapaz de deixá-lo sem uma resposta. Junmyeon estava visivelmente abalado, sem palavras, e uma pequena parte de si ficou feliz por ter conseguido impressionar o mais velho ao menos uma vez. 

Apesar de estarem quase em um novo século, entendia muito bem o dilema que Chanyeol havia relatado. Desde que conheceu o mais novo ficou um pouco mais cauteloso com o que fazia e falava, andava na linha e fazia de tudo para ser o garoto perfeito porque dentro de si crescia algo inexplicável e inaceitável para os adultos ao redor de si. Se os seus pais lhe vissem daquele jeito com o filho dos Park… tinha medo do que poderia acontecer consigo.

— Não quero que chore. — Disse num fiapo de voz ainda encarando o piano. — Por favor, não gosto de te ver chorando.

— Eu não estou chorando por tristeza, Yeol, estou chorando porque… não sei o que fiz de tão bom nas minhas vidas passadas para ser tão  _ sortudo. _

Arregalou os olhos, se virando para encarar ele. Ainda que seus olhos estivessem ligeiramente vermelhos, havia um brilho diferente neles que realmente entregava os pontos. Chanyeol mal conseguia acreditar.

— Você, sortudo? — Riu, engasgando um pouco.

— Sim. Muito sortudo. Não é todo dia que a gente descobre que um velho sentimento é recíproco, sabia? 

Eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir as pontas de seus narizes se encostando. O hálito de Junmyeon lhe remetia àquela pasta de dente que os dois dividiam quando eram mais novos, que tinha gosto de uva. Se perguntou se não seria a mesma.

Até tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas não havia nada mais a ser dito: o mais velho puxou ambas as mãos do outro até que elas lhe enlaçassem e em seguida segurou o rosto de Chanyeol entre ambas as mãos, o polegar passeando pelo lábio inferior dele. Ficou hipnotizado pelo sorriso bobo dele, sentindo-se contente em saber que alguém bonito e precioso como ele conseguia lhe olhar daquela forma tão… apaixonada. 

O beijo não demorou a chegar. Deixou de lado aquele momento de admiração e fechou os olhos, selando os lábios do mais novo com cuidado, como se ele pudesse escapar se fosse um pouco mais ansioso. Aquele beijo não parecia ser o suficiente para saciar dois anos de desejo, mas era  _ gostoso o suficiente _ para aquele momento. Deixou que Junmyeon assumisse as rédeas e guiasse a situação, puxando-lhe pela cintura como se quisesse que o espaço entre eles fosse nulo.

Mesmo que houvesse aquela ânsia crescente de duas pessoas que começavam a se descobrir nos braços uma da outra, foram capazes de parar. Parecia ser o tempo certo; Chanyeol começava a sorrir por entre o beijo, falhando em esconder a felicidade que sentia. Junmyeon nem conseguiu ficar irritado. Deixou um beijo na bochecha dele e apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo o perfume gostoso impregnado no uniforme que ele usava.

Durante todo aquele tempo de amizade que carregava com o maior, viveu um conflito relacionado a esse tipo de relação. Nunca sentiu-se pronto ou confortável o suficiente para que acreditasse fazer parte de algo ou alguém e por isso nunca tinha se aventurado a tentar algo com Chanyeol. No entanto, ali, dividindo o curto espaço da banqueta na sala do maior enquanto se agarrava ao calor do corpo do rapaz que tinha entregado-lhe todo o seu coração e seus segredos, percebeu que tudo tinha o seu tempo certo.

Eles tiveram o tempo certo para se apaixonarem.

Eles ficariam bem. 


	9. Alive

No último dia de aula — que antecedia também o último baile de ensino médio da vida dos três — Junmyeon resolveu ficar na casa dos Park para incomodar o maior um pouco mais. Estava oficialmente de férias da faculdade e podia passar bastante tempo com os meninos, mas por algum motivo desde aquela declaração só queria ficar com Chanyeol. Afinal, logo ele estaria pilhado com os exames para entrar em universidades e não teria muito tempo para os dois. Ao menos era por uma boa causa.

Já era noite quando, jogando pedrinhas na janela dele, conseguiu chamar a atenção do maior. Ele estava usando os óculos de leitura e observou Junmyeon com uma expressão confusa, porém muito longe de estar chateado ou irritado. Ele deu um sorriso fofo e pediu para que fosse para a porta da frente.

Fez o que foi pedido e foi quase imediato o gesto que Chanyeol fez para abrir a porta, ansioso. Quase três semanas tinham se passado desde a fatídica serenata no piano, e mesmo que estivessem trocando telefonemas longos quase todos os dias, sentia muitas saudades de ficar cara a cara com ele e sentir aquela adrenalina maluca que já tinha se tornado hábito depois de anos.

Se jogou nos braços dele, lhe dando o abraço mais apertado que podia. Chanyeol deu um chute na porta para fechá-la antes que algum bisbilhoteiro visse os dois e tratou de erguer o namorado do chão, apertando ele entre seus braços como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Veio para as férias? — Perguntou com a voz ligeiramente rouca, fruto de muita gritaria ao som do último sinal que tinha marcado o fim das aulas do quarto ano do ensino médio.

Assentiu, andando com ele até que sentassem juntos no sofá, ainda parcialmente enganchados em um abraço.

— Espero que tenha pensado sobre.

Arregalou os olhos, confuso.

— Sobre…?

— Sobre viajarmos juntos, é claro, depois do baile. 

Chanyeol brincou com a manga da jaqueta jeans que Junmyeon usava, pensativo. Não, não tinha pensado a respeito. Sequer cogitou que ele falava sério quando o assunto surgiu na primeira vez.

— Eu realmente não quero deixar minha mãe… Não há nenhuma outra alternativa?

— Tudo bem, Yeol. Podemos ir à praia juntos, então? Gastar um diazinho à toa.

— Perfeito. — Concordou por fim, alcançando os lábios do mais novo com um beijo mais devagar e cuidadoso, as mãos lhe segurando pela cintura.

Entre um ofego e outro, reclamou. Reclamou porque Chanyeol era um pouco intenso demais — quando na verdade o que tinham era intenso demais porque precisavam compensar todo aquele tempo perdido em flertes e frescuras — e não sabia se estava pronto para descobrir o que aconteceria quando fossem por aquele caminho.

— Chan, acho melhor nós pararmos. — Sussurrou, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço do maior. Ele não pareceu captar a mensagem subentendida no tom de voz do outro.

— Por que? É tão bom. — Retrucou ao abrir um caminho pequenino pelo pescoço de Junmyeon, empurrando um pouco da gola do casaco dele para o lado. 

— Porque a gente nunca conversou sobre isso. 

Piscou, finalmente percebendo o que estava implícito nas palavras do mais velho. De fato nunca tinham parado para conversar sobre aquilo, mas não era por mal: Chanyeol nunca tinha namorado de verdade com alguém e não sabia muito bem verbalizar seus desejos, muito menos com alguém que exalava experiência. Rolava até um medinho básico de perguntar a Junmyeon se ele já tinha passado por alguma coisa parecida, um medo misturado com ciúmes.

— Podemos conversar agora…? 

Riu baixinho do jeito urgente dele e acariciou-lhe a bochecha, plantando um beijo em sua testa. Levantou-se com cuidado e segurou a mão do mais novo, esperando que lhe seguisse. Se conversariam sobre aquilo, conversariam em um lugar mais seguro e silencioso, onde a senhora Park não poderia vê-los. Já estava tarde da noite e não queriam ser um  _ incômodo. _

Puxou ele até o quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado, mantendo a luz apagada. No quarto de Chanyeol havia uma luminária da qual gostava muito, que lançava sob o ambiente milhares de estrelinhas em pequenas em constelações cujos nomes não sabia. Acendeu esta, e logo estavam em uma quase-penumbra, sendo as estrelas o suficiente para iluminá-los mal e porcamente. 

Não esperou pelo mais velho e sentou-se na pontinha da cama, ansioso pela conversa que viria; não queria parecer desesperado, mas como disfarçar o que estava sentindo? Era impossível.

— Eu sei que a gente praticamente acabou de começar, s-se você não quiser está tudo bem. — Gaguejou, olhando para tudo, menos para Junmyeon. Ele encarava-lhe de cima, ainda de pé, curioso com sua reação tão delicada.

— Eu quero. Mas não sei como começar isso. Sempre imaginei esse momento, me imaginei fazendo várias coisas para te acalmar, mas agora minha mente está em branco. Me desculpa, Chan. 

— Juro que tô calmo.

— Você está literalmente tremendo. — Brincou ao segurar a mão dele mais uma vez, apertando-a de leve. 

— Não estou tremendo, para de inventar, Junmyeon. — Reclamou, cruzando os braços e soltando a mão dele, o bico se formando nos lábios dele quase que automaticamente.

Sem pedir permissões, empurrou o maior sem muita força até que ele estivesse deitado na cama, surpreso com a coragem súbita do mais velho. Ele se posicionou entre suas pernas e sentou no colo de Chanyeol, as mãos espalmadas no peito dele para que continuasse deitado. Inclinou-se bem devagarinho, os lábios roçando contra o lóbulo da orelha dele; arquejou baixinho, o toque lhe deixando completamente alerta.

Junmyeon sabia ser sensual como ninguém. Porém, também sabia lhe fazer rir como ninguém mais sabia, e naquele momento precisava de umas boas risadas para relaxar.

— Uau, Chanyeol, isso aqui é um sabre de luz ou você só está feliz por estar comigo?

Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, desconcertado demais para responder qualquer coisa. Não sabia se ria de nervoso — porque estava envergonhado — ou se ria do comentário. Somou tudo e riu dos dois, empurrando Junmyeon para o lado e abraçando o menor, o riso morrendo ao encontrar os lábios dele contra os seus mais uma vez. Foi capaz de deixar muitos beijos por ali, ainda incapaz de manter-se sério depois do ocorrido.

— Você é um idiota, sabia disso?

Assentiu, sorrindo. Ao menos tinha conseguido alcançar seu objetivo principal: fazer com que ele ficasse mais tranquilo. Voltou a beijar ele — dessa vez mais certo do que estava fazendo, os dedos se embrenhando pelos fios do cabelo macio em busca de um aperto mais forte, um carinho —, tornando o ambiente um pouco pequeno demais para o amor que trocavam entre si.

Foi uma noite atipicamente quente para o inverno que fazia do lado de fora. Era difícil manter os sons entre aquelas quatro paredes e Chanyeol definitivamente não sabia que se entregar para alguém daquela maneira seria tão bom. Era um pouco constrangedor ter plena noção de que não era muito habilidoso com aquele tipo de coisa e que o mais velho era mil vezes melhor naquilo que estavam fazendo; nesse sentido, era apenas um virgem sem qualquer experiência sexual para conseguir equiparar o prazer que sentia ao prazer que podia dar.

Antes de conhecer Junmyeon, não gostava de pensar em sexo. Além de não sentir-se confortável para falar sobre aquilo com os amigos e com a mãe, achava que jamais seria capaz de deitar em uma cama e ser tão confortável com o próprio corpo ao ponto de realmente consumar o ato. Tinha pavor de ser ruim demais, chato demais, entediante demais para seu parceiro; a todo tempo, ouvia que sexo era um assunto proibido e que não deveria ser discutido sob nenhum pretexto. 

Sexo ainda era coisa de gente hétero, para se fazer depois do casamento. Ao menos era isso que Chanyeol ouvia fora de casa, pelos corredores da escola. Sempre muitas narrativas sobre vezes em que os garotos conseguiram fazer  _ isso  _ e  _ aquilo  _ com as garotas mais bonitas do colégio _ ,  _ mas nunca sobre dois garotos fazendo a mesma coisa. Nunca sobre sexo de verdade.

Mas lá estava ele, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto que denunciava toda a felicidade que estava sentindo em estar com Chanyeol naquele momento. Parecia não se importar com nada daquilo, parecia realmente gostaria do que estavam fazendo e do significado daquela noite.

E, secretamente, desejou que o Kim fosse seu primeiro e último parceiro, porque duvidava que um outro alguém poderia lhe fazer tão bem quanto ele fazia. Junmyeon tinha dedos nervosos e olhos que pareciam ser capazes de queimar lá fundo, em suas entranhas, destruindo qualquer resquício de sanidade que havia dentro do mais novo.

Se tinham acordado não fazer barulho em algum ponto da noite, já não valia de nada. Não conseguia manter o acordo.

Os dois caíram no sono poucos minutos depois do término, cansados demais para continuar acordados. Já passava das duas da manhã quando conseguiu acalmar o pobre coração, agitado demais para seu próprio bem, e teve a audácia de murmurar um  _ eu te amo  _ bem suave e cheio de dor — por motivos óbvios —, arrancando de Junmyeon uma expressão de pura surpresa, porque ele  _ meio que não esperava aquilo depois do sexo. _

Mas ficou feliz porque veio.

E retribuiu.

O dia seguinte foi um silêncio pela manhã; quando acordaram, sequer falaram algo. Junmyeon se ajeitou contra o peito do namorado, em nada similar ao cara dominante que tinha sido na noite anterior, e ali ficou por um bom tempo. Em algumas horas, teria que deixar ele se arrumar para o baile da escola e queria aproveitar ao máximo o curto tempo que tinha com ele.

A senhora Park foi checar o estado dos dois entre nove e dez da manhã, entrando no quarto de olhos cobertos. Como não houve resposta, acabou abrindo eles, encontrando o Kim e o filho adormecidos novamente, e resolveu não incomodar. Os dois estavam tão encolhidinhos que não teve a coragem: se mandou para fora dali com Toben, o cachorrinho da família Park, e prometeu para si mesma que não faria nenhum comentário esquisito quando os dois descessem para o almoço. 

Pensar era muito mais fácil do que colocar em prática.

Quando o filho veio cambaleando pela sala, seguido por um Junmyeon extremamente exausto, não conseguiu conter uma risadinha. Até virou de costas, tentou passar despercebida, mas não teve jeito.

— Bom dia, mãe. — Murmurou Chanyeol, sentando-se à mesa.

— Bom dia, queridos. Hm, Chanyeol, tem analgésico aí em cima da mesa. 

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Se pudesse conjurar um portal para outra dimensão e dar o fora dali, com certeza o faria. O menor parou o que estava fazendo, a jarra de suco tremendo um pouco em sua mão; estava antecipando alguma discussão.

— E-eu… Por que eu precisaria de analgésico? 

— Ah, filho, eu tenho ouvidos. — Lamentou a mulher, meneando a cabeça. Ela trouxe panquecas para a mesa, ainda sem olhar os dois nos olhos. — Infelizmente. Da próxima vez me avisa antes, aí dá tempo de eu arrumar alguma viagem de última hora ou coisa do tipo. — Acrescentou.

— Me desculpa, eu não pensei nisso… — Murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. Aquilo havia sido desrespeitoso.

— Não peça desculpas, Yeollie. É só uma sugestão, fico feliz que você finalmente tenha perdido sua virgindade. — Deu de ombros, falando sem qualquer filtro. Junmyeon esboçou uma risada, que morreu abafada em sua garganta porque sabia que não era exatamente um bom momento bom para rir. — Eu não imaginei que você seria muito submisso porque você é estupidamente teimoso, mas até que faz sentido. O Junmyeon é mais mandão.

— Mãe! Como você saberia disso, meu Deus...

Começou a rir da reação do namorado, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a senhora Park. Era uma situação constrangedora, mas não conseguia ficar irritado ou com vergonha, porque sabia que ela estava só brincando. Gostaria de ter essa liberdade com seus pais.

— Quieto, menino. Você tava mancando quando veio para cá, eu ouvi. 

— Não acredito nisso. 

— Olha só, eu até fiquei preocupada. Achei que você fosse morrer, coitado… O Toben foi procurar asilo lá no meu quarto, deve ter achado a mesma coisa.

Chanyeol enfiou o rosto entre ambas as mãos, sem saber se ficava puto da vida ou se morria de vergonha.

— Daqui pra frente a gente vai para um motel, um beco, qualquer coisa. Nunca mais faço aqui. — Resmungou com a voz abafada. Junmyeon deu de ombros e continuou comendo, sorrindo de maneira divertida para a mãe do namorado. Ela revirou os olhos, sabendo que o drama de Chanyeol era apenas teatrinho.

— Acho bom. Não preciso ouvir meu filho virar cristão por motivos obscenos. As palavras  _ Deus _ e  _ foder  _ não combinam.

Junmyeon deu uma gargalhada gostosa, quase engasgando com a comida que tinha acabado de engolir. Chanyeol fitava ela, atônito, sem saber como reagir. Um sorriso foi nascendo até que virou uma risadinha; ela era engraçada, não podia negar.

— Sou um homem de Deus, amém.

— Herege. 

Mostrou a língua para ela e finalmente começou a comer, o assunto mudando para cursos de faculdade. 

Chanyeol pensou estar sendo discreto, mas sua mãe viu o momento exato em que deslizou a mão para perto da cadeira ao seu lado e segurou a canhota de Junmyeon enquanto conversavam. Foi naquele momento — sabendo que os pais do Kim jamais aceitariam aquele relacionamento sem fazer algum escândalo — que sentiu-se na obrigação de proteger o que eles tinham; a felicidade de seu filho era prioridade.

  * ••



Jongin estava nas nuvens. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo estavam reunidos na casa de Sehun, sem preocupações, se preparando para o último baile.

_ Último.  _ Era uma palavra muito complicada e cheia de implicações. Aquele era o fim de um ciclo que tinha lhe oferecido uma verdadeira montanha russa, e definitivamente não era uma das pessoas que falaria que faria tudo novamente. Aqueles caminhos tortos o levaram até Sehun, Chanyeol e Junmyeon, mas não sabia se era correto agradecer.

Quando fechava os olhos ainda doía um pouco.

Desde o baile de Halloween vinha levando tudo de um jeito mais leve e despreocupado; pela primeira vez no ano estava conseguindo focar nas aulas e tinha feito a proeza de fechar o ano com notas impecáveis, totalmente diferentes das que costumava tirar quando estava… passando por tudo aquilo.

Estava genuinamente feliz em se livrar daquela parte de sua vida e em poder seguir em frente apenas levando as melhores coisas: seus novos amigos.

Enquanto observava os três rindo de algo idiota, pensou naquilo tudo e em muito mais. Pensou no quanto Sehun tinha mudado por sua causa, muito mais maduro e consciente, mais sorridente, e ficou feliz por isso. O mais novo tinha lhe deixado apenas bons impactos e era mais do que animador perceber que tinha lhe causado coisas boas. Era uma via de mão dupla.

Por sua vez, Chanyeol e Junmyeon eram uma espécie de núcleo indissociável. Apesar de gostar de conversar à sós com Junmyeon quando tinha a oportunidade — sempre tinha conversas mais sérias com ele —, gostava de vê-los juntos e a conversa fluía normalmente. Já não havia mais aquele clima estranho e tenso que existia antes de resolverem ficar juntos e isso era bom.

Entre um assunto e outro, Sehun acabou se dissociando da conversa, encostando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho. Estava ligeiramente cansado porque tinha passado a noite em claro lendo um livro novo de ficção científica e mal conseguia se aguentar em pé, por isso sequer sabia se teria paciência para aguentar o baile inteiro.

A única coisa que lhe movia eram seus planos para a noite. Após o baile iriam jantar no  _ Rocket's,  _ uma lanchonete metida a besta que ficava relativamente perto do colégio e que tinha os melhores milkshakes de chocolate e morango cujos preços quase sempre eram um pouco fora do orçamento para os meninos. Porém, não era uma noite comum, e Sehun estava disposto a gastar cada centavo de sua preciosa mesadinha para torná-la melhor.

Jongin lhe abraçou com um pouco mais de força, beijando-lhe a nuca de maneira terna.

— Você está bem hoje? Está um pouco calado. — Sussurrou por cima de todo o barulho que Junmyeon e Chanyeol faziam, entusiasmados e envolvidos em uma discussão a respeito de Star Wars, onde tentavam decidir de uma vez por todas quem era o melhor personagem de todos. Jongin concordaria com Chanyeol;  _ Han Solo _ .

— Estou cansado e ansioso para que tudo isso acabe, só isso. — Murmurou ao fechar os olhos, se rendendo aos carinhos do outro. — Logo terei que fazer aquela prova idiota e não sei se vou conseguir passar.

— Você vai conseguir e será um professor incrível, te garanto isso. E se não der certo neste ano, tudo bem, no próximo a gente tenta de novo. 

Sehun levantou-se repentinamente, como se tivesse recebido um chamado do além. Os três encararam ele, confusos, mas apenas Jongin recebeu sua atenção.

— Me acompanha? 

Estendeu a mão para ele e pediu licença aos amigos, levando ele para longe do quarto, para fora da casa, para o quintal da família Oh. Não costumava ir lá com frequência desde que tinha começado o ensino médio porque não tinha mais tempo para ficar brincando, mas vez ou outra gostava de subir na casinha de madeira feita na árvore que mantinham ali. Era uma madeira branca, clarinha, e as janelas até tinham vidro e cortina.

Da época em que seu pai tinha tempo para ficar semanas construindo aquilo com sua ajuda.

Por não ser muito alta, se içou para cima e sentou na varandinha, ajudando Jongin a subir. Ele estava um tanto deslumbrado; via aquela casinha do quintal várias vezes pela janela do quarto de Sehun, mas nunca tinham ido até ali. Chegou a suspeitar que fosse um lugar secreto e íntimo, algo que ele não mostrasse para todo mundo, mas tirou a ideia da cabeça quando percebeu que a casa estava um pouquinho abandonada: as flores plantada na pequena varanda improvisada estavam crescendo descontroladamente e a porta parecia estar coberta por uma camada fina de poeira. 

Permaneceu de pé, apreciando a vista da casa dos Oh. Era um lugar bonito, mas nem de perto tão aconchegante quanto a casa que tinha junto com sua mãe. Talvez fosse o fato de que aquela casa lhe parecesse cada vez mais fria, uma espécie de castelo de vidro. Sehun ficava sozinho por bastante tempo — quando não estava com Chanyeol ou com Jongin — e grande parte de seus problemas de segurança e auto estima vinham daquela sensação de abandono, que conseguia se alastrar por todos os cômodos exceto pelo quarto do garoto. O quarto dele era cheio de vida e tinha luzes quentes, calorosas e cheias de amor escondido.

— Então este é o seu QG. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior, arrancando algumas ervas daninhas abaixo de seus pés, que insistiam em crescer entre as tábuas de madeira.

— Era o QG do Sehun pequenininho. Hoje em dia é só a casa na árvore abandonada.

— Ela poderia ser mais, sabia? Se você quiser ela pode ser o QG do Sehun adulto. — Jongin falou casualmente, girando nos próprios calcanhares e encarando a porta para analisar um pouco a maçaneta. Olhando mais de perto, por cima da camada de poeira haviam digitais ao redor da maçaneta, de uma visita mais recente. Quase abriu a porta, mas resistiu ao impulso. Algumas portas só podiam ser abertas por Sehun, e essa era uma delas. Assim como as portas que guardavam os segredos que Jongin costumava carregar sem contar às pessoas, portas que abriu depois do incidente do Halloween.

— Essa porta me lembra de quando eu passava bastante tempo com o meu pai, levando madeira pra cima e para baixo, ajudando com ferramentas… Ele prometeu para mim que a gente brincaria aí todos os dias.

— E o quê aconteceu? — Se limitou a sentar perto de Sehun, encostado na parede de madeira. Ela rangeu ligeiramente mas aguentou firme, mais forte do que imaginava que seria. 

— Você sabe como adultos funcionam. Ele estava de férias quando fizemos a casa, então a gente realmente brincou por um mês. De tudo que você pode imaginar: piratas, médico, esconde-esconde… — Cruzou os braços, finalmente deixando as ervas daninhas em paz. — E então ele voltou a trabalhar. Por algum tempo eu continuei brincando sozinho. Às vezes alguma criança da vizinhança vinha e ficava comigo, mas nunca era por muito tempo. Eu desisti e fechei a porta. Desde que comecei o ensino médio ele até que tenta compensar, ele tá sendo mais legal do que costumava ser, mas ainda assim… nada apaga o que aconteceu quando eu era menor. A solidão. Eu virei as costas para esse lugar e para tudo o que ele significava ou deveria significar.

— Mas não foi para sempre. — Deduziu, lembrando-se das digitais recentes.

— Não. Quando eu virei amigo do Chanyeol a gente veio aqui algumas vezes para ficar vendo o céu à noite e para ficar de bobeira. Então nós simplesmente paramos porque era mais fácil ficar no meu quarto ou no quarto dele. E ninguém poderia ver dois adolescentes brincando de casinha, é claro…

Jongin sorriu, não acreditando naquela conversa. Talvez fosse porque tinha engolido por muito tempo aquela coisa de  _ não fazer o que os outros não gostariam que fizesse. _

— Mudou de ideia? — Indagou com certa ansiedade, esperando que ele desse alguma explicação que justificasse os dois saindo do quarto tão subitamente. Ele assentiu lentamente, levantou-se e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Eu não quero começar a ser que nem o meu pai, um adulto chato. Quero fazer o que gosto, mesmo que isso seja um pouco infantil. Sinto que, quanto mais próximo de fazer a faculdade, mais chato eu fico. — Murmurou, girando-a. Jongin lhe encarou seriamente, sem saber o que dizer a princípio.

— E a casa na árvore é…

— Uma promessa. Mas é uma promessa que não pretendo quebrar.

Quando ele abriu a porta, deu uma espiadinha imediata e involuntária. Esperava encontrar um grande vazio, talvez algumas embalagens jogadas pelo chão e nenhum vestígio de vida.

Não esperava encontrar um sofá amarelo-canário de aspecto antigo, um tapete fofinho e pôsteres espalhados pelas paredes, como um apêndice do quarto verdadeiro de Sehun. Em um dos cantos, podia ver alguns brinquedos já gastos e desbotados, empilhados em uma caixa de plástico ao lado de uma pilha de livros infantis e de colorir. Um telescópio ao lado do sofá, um engradado de cerveja e duas canecas do homem aranha em cima de uma mesinha de centro.

— Sehun… 

— As cervejas são novas, juro. — Falou com um pouquinho de vergonha, encostando a porta. Acabou tendo que ligar a luz por causa das cortinas, mas Jongin estava atônito demais para perceber qualquer movimento que fizesse. — O que você acha?

— Não sei o que dizer. Eu me sinto lisonjeado de estar aqui, acho.

— Bom, deveria. Eu não mostro minhas canecas do homem aranha para qualquer um, sabe? 

Ele se jogou no sofá, deixando um espaço livre ao seu lado que foi muito bem ocupado por Jongin.

— É um lugar legal, mas eu ainda não entendo. — Murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

Sehun segurou ambas as mãos de seu  _ quase-namorado,  _ ganhando sua atenção. Ele estava muito bonito, o cabelo acinzentado arrumado em um topete pré-baile. Ficava lindo dentro do moletom dos Beatles, e parte do mais novo sabia que ele só estava com aquele moletom porque lhe conhecia muito bem. Em um dia tão fora do comum — e Jongin ainda não sabia o quão diferente seria —, ver Beatles e o garoto que amava bem na sua frente eram as únicas duas coisas que conseguiriam lhe acalmar.

— Você traz à tona o Sehun que eu gosto de ser, Jongin. Entendeu agora? O que eu gostava de ser quando era menor: o carinha que acredita em finais felizes e fada do dente. O Sehun que fica horas isolado do mundo lendo livros dentro de uma casa na árvore, sem se importar tanto com as lições de casa do dia seguinte. — Murmurou contra a palma da mão dele, deixando um beijo demorado ali. Era um toque sincero e cheio de carinho, como tudo o que o mais novo fazia. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar, arteiros. — E agora, mais do que nunca, preciso guardar esse Sehun em algum lugar e voltar a ser ele de vez em quando. Porque em alguns dias vou começar a assumir responsabilidades de gente grande, como planejar futuro, carreira e entender coisa de gente grande. Como especulação imobiliária. — Riu baixinho, arrancando um sorriso do menor. — Eu estou guardando esse cara aqui, nessa casa, nesse momento e também com você. Eu sei que você será um guardião incrível.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Eu sei porque esse é o Sehun que você ama. E para eu continuar sendo o teu amor, eu preciso de um  _ farol _ que me guie de volta para a costa toda vez que eu estiver indo longe demais, sério demais,  _ adulto demais.  _ — Sorriu ao ver que estava deixando ele emocionado; não era seu objetivo inicial mas era bom saber que aquele gesto era tão importante assim. — Quando nos falamos naquela noite, eu disse que tentaria achar algo que valesse a pena. Isso aqui que eu tenho hoje vale a pena. Você, Chanyeol, Junmyeon… vocês valem a pena. Não quero perder isso para um diploma e um emprego, ok? Eu lhe disse que te fazer feliz era um bom motivo para continuar, mas essa é a versão elaborada daquele momento. Os motivos e os fatos estão aqui.

Jongin fungou, contendo uma lágrima teimosa. O olhar que trocaram pareceu durar um bom tempo até que afogasse o maior em um abraço apertado e cheio de choramingos.

— Você é inacreditável, Sehun, é sério… Não precisava disso, eu sei que você será um adulto incrível e nem um pouco chato. — Beijou a bochecha dele, se permitindo manter os lábios ali pertinho, traiçoeiros. — Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Prometo que você está seguro comigo, aconteça o que acontecer.

— Eu também quero aproveitar e te fazer um convite. 

Olhou para ele totalmente curioso, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Qual?

— No ano novo meus pais vão fazer uma festa aqui e eu queria muito que você pudesse estar ao meu lado quando o relógio marcar meia noite. Mas não lá dentro da casa, e sim aqui, nesse sofá, olhando os fogos pela janela. — Pediu, o polegar fazendo um carinho delicado no queixo do mais velho. Seus olhos imediatamente se iluminaram com o pedido. — Só nós dois e as estrelas, sem gritaria e sem chuva de champanhe. Eu e Kim Jongin, essas canecas do homem aranha e um vinho branco que pretendo roubar lá da adega de casa. O quê me diz?

— Eu não me vejo indo a outro lugar no dia trinta e um além dos seus braços. Seria uma honra, Sehun.

  * ••



Tomaram a decisão de, pela primeira e última vez, obedecerem as regras de vestimenta da escola.

Os quatro estavam estáticos, parados no meio do quarto de Sehun, cada um em um nível diferente de caos: Chanyeol não sabia dar um nó bonito na gravata, Jongin estava quase perfeito e Junmyeon estava com uma camisa dois números menor que o normal para si. Nada que uma boa dose de gritaria não resolvesse. O disco que estavam ouvindo — Ten, do Pearl Jam — já tinha acabado há algum tempo, mas nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de sair daquele lugar. Estavam ansiosos, cada um por um motivo diferente.

— Ok, então vamos repassar o plano. — Chanyeol pediu enquanto o namorado arrumava sua gravata, olhando para o teto. — Enquanto Jongin e Sehun distraem as pessoas com acrobacias, Junmyeon pula o muro e…

— Se você falar isso mais uma vez eu dou um murro na tua cara. Não precisamos distrair ninguém, amor, o diretor permitiu que eu fosse. Meu pai falou com ele. 

— O meu plano era mais legal. — cruzou os braços, fazendo drama.

— Onde nós vamos ficar? — Jongin perguntou, um pouco preocupado. — Nós não podemos ficar lá no meio de todo mundo, as pessoas já olharam estranho para mim e para o Sehun no último baile. Não quero estragar o último dia. 

Junmyeon colocou o blazer preto, abotoando-lhe no meio. Apesar da camisa apertada, ele parecia ser um advogado super requisitado e importante, os óculos pendendo precariamente na ponte do nariz. Chanyeol ficou um pouquinho abalado ao olhar para ele, tendo que encarar Sehun para disfarçar. O melhor amigo olhou para ele com um daqueles olhares de reprovação, não crendo na capacidade dele de ficar 100% caído por ele a cada segundo.

— Nós vamos ficar na área do grêmio. Privilégios de presidente. — Sehun sorriu, exibindo quatro passes.

— Cara, você era presidente de um clube de leitura. — O maior reclamou, exasperado.

— Continuo sendo VIP, e daí? 

— Seu clube tinha dois participantes fixos. Você e o seu namorado.

— VIP, Chanyeol. Você é VIP? — Retrucou com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele não iria continuar discutindo. Ajeitou o blazer como se fosse algum gângster e enfiou os passes no bolso novamente. Quando o fez, sentiu a caixinha de veludo preto pesar um pouco, lembrando-se do que aconteceria mais tarde, e de repente estava com o estômago embrulhado. Não sabia lidar muito bem com a ansiedade. — Foi o que pensei.

Junmyeon dirigiu até a escola no carro do pai — ele preferiu não explicar como tinha conseguido aquele milagre — com o rádio ligado a todo volume, sintonizado em uma estação que estava tocando Nirvana. Não tinha nada contra  _ Lithium,  _ mas queria conversar um pouco com Jongin e a altura não permitia aquilo. Teve que se contentar em segurar a mão dele e encarar o menor durante o trajeto, observando a forma fofa com a qual ele olhava para a paisagem.

A baliza perfeita foi alvo de muitos elogios; o mais velho entre eles desceu do carro todo orgulhoso, o peito inflado enquanto ostentava um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. Chanyeol quase xingou ele por causa daquilo, não acreditando no quão bom ele era. Sequer conseguia pisar no acelerador porque tinha medo de fazer merda, mas lá estava seu namorado: um ás do volante. Aquele homem não tinha um defeito.

Ele tirou do bolso um pequeno cantil de metal, que nem aqueles que sempre viam em filmes.

— Garotos. Como hoje vamos ter que aguentar três horas de tortura dentro desse ginásio, eu tomei a liberdade de roubar do estoque do meu pai. 

— Eu sou uma criança, Junmyeon! — Sehun disse, fingindo estar ofendido.

— Você não. É pro Chanyeol e pro Jongin, se eles quiserem. — Deu de ombros para o mais novo.

— Eu vou ter que passar, não posso tomar álcool. 

Olhou para Jongin um pouco curioso, mas algo no olhar de Sehun lhe dizia que não era da sua conta. Puxou o namorado pelo braço e ambos foram andando na frente pelo estacionamento, bebendo — o que quer que fosse aquilo no cantil — e conversando sobre algo que não podiam ouvir direito.

Ele segurou a mão do mais velho, diminuindo um pouco o passo para que não chegassem tão rápido àquela tortura. Jongin lhe encarou, sorrindo pequeno.

— Sabe… você tá muito bonito hoje, Sehun.

Parou um pouco, surpreso com aquele elogio tão repentino. Talvez nunca se acostumadas ao tanto de amor que recebia do meno. Apertou a mão dele sem muita força, sorrindo de volta.

— Tá ficando sentimental, é? — Olhou ao redor, analisando as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora do ginásio. Como eram só os quatro, arriscou um selinho em Jongin. — Que bom que estou bonito para você. É sempre uma honra.

— Você está bonito todos os dias, mas é que hoje… Você passou lápis de olho? 

Ergueu ambas as mãos, fingindo culpa.

— Às vezes a gente se condiciona a fazer certas coisas. 

Jongin piscou, ligeiramente afetado, e demorou a falar novamente.

— Está explicado. 

— O quê?

Ele passou pela porta do ginásio e as vozes morreram com a música alta, mas Sehun foi capaz de ler seus lábios.

— O motivo pelo qual você está mil vezes mais sexy do que o normal.

Deu um sorriso envergonhado e entrou logo depois, sendo atingido com aquela iluminação _ péssima  _ e cegante. Quando entrou, deu uma última olhada em Jongin enquanto ele cumprimentava alguns colegas de classe, os olhos distraídos pairando nos tênis que ele usava.

O danado estava usando all stars, mesmo depois de terem combinado que seria social completo.

Balançou a cabeça, inconformado. 

O setlist do último baile era, ao menos, muito mais decente do que esperavam. As músicas eram mais puxadas para o rock, e vez ou outra soltavam alguma mais lentinha para os casais. 

Em uma das mesas mais afastadas da pista de dança, os quatro estavam sentados em um clima tenso. Por baixo da mesa, Junmyeon segurava a mão de Chanyeol, ambos bêbados, mas infelizmente não bêbados o suficiente para criar coragem de dançar no meio de todo mundo. 

Não que fosse mudar alguma coisa: a maioria dos alunos não dava a mínima para aquilo, mas o medo existia em algum lugar lá no fundo da mente do mais velho. Tinha pavor de demonstrar o que estava fazendo pelas costas do pai e ser tirado de perto de uma das únicas coisas que lhe deixava feliz: seu relacionamento com Chanyeol.

E Sehun com certeza queria fazer companhia para eles e tentar ser uma espécie de apoio, mas não estava na mesma situação. Ele podia estar com Jongin daquele jeito em público e não queria perder a oportunidade. Encarou o melhor amigo e em seguida encarou o relógio, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Yeol. Eu e Jongin vamos dançar essa música e então a gente vai, pode ser?

O maior piscou algumas vezes, assimilando o que havia dito, e então assentiu lentamente.

— Tudo bem, cara. Aproveitem por nós.

Deu um sorriso triste e puxou Jongin para longe dali, direto para a pista de dança cheia de casais se movendo desastrosamente segundo o balanço da música. O menor parecia estar um pouco preocupado, sentindo-se pequeno no meio de tanta gente.

Segurou-lhe pela cintura, assegurando que estava ali e fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para Sehun. 

— Vamos lá, é só uma música. Nós fizemos isso milhares de vezes em casa. 

— É muita gente…

— Jongin, só presta atenção em mim. Olha para mim, não para os outros. — Reforçou, franzindo o cenho. Ele o fez, encarando-lhe fundo e sem rodeios. Era quase como receber uma bolada na cara: o mais velho tinha um olhar forte que beirava ao intimidador quando estava sério. — O que vê?

Estendeu a mão e tocou a bochecha de Sehun, abrindo um sorriso apaixonado. O coração dele ficou até mais apertado ao sentir aquele toque.

— Vejo um homem incrível e que me faz  _ muito  _ feliz. — Seu polegar passou rapidamente pelo lábio inferior dele, parou no queixo e apertou um pouquinho o excesso de pele que ele tinha ali. Era fofo. — Olhar para você faz eu me sentir em casa, sabia?

— E o quê acontece quando está em casa?

— Estou em paz. 

Assentiu, a conversa chegando exatamente no ponto onde queriam que chegasse; os ruídos da música e da conversa eram tão inúteis que mal prestavam atenção no que acontecia ali naquele ginásio. Eles apenas balançavam um pouquinho, imersos em uma conversa tranquila que pareceu durar horas.

Era um pouco inusitado encontrar paz em um lugar tão cheio de gente. Tudo bem, eles deram um jeito.

  * ••



Dirigir o carro dos Kim era uma tarefa deveras importante e aterrorizante para Sehun.

Primeiro porque, apesar de ter tirado a carta — depois do que tinha acontecido no baile de Halloween, foi um mal necessário — só conhecia bem o carro dos pais. O segundo motivo era que Sehun estava absolutamente amedrontado diante da ideia de deixar um arranhão sequer naquele carro caro e lustroso.

No banco de trás, a algazarra que Junmyeon e Chanyeol promoviam não facilitava o cenário. Quando começava a ficar um pouquinho mais nervoso, Jongin fazia carinho em sua nuca e aumentava a música que tocava no rádio, fingindo que o carro acabava ali nos dois, que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Todavia, eles conseguiram ser muito mais barulhentos do que o que estava tocando no rádio e acabou passando a rezar para que chegassem logo à lanchonete. Eles gritavam, berravam a música a plenos pulmões, paravam um pouco e se beijavam, e depois tudo recomeçava.

Tinha sido engraçado nos primeiros dois minutos, devia confessar. Porém, quinze minutos depois, só conseguia pensar em calcular quantos shots de tequila seriam necessários para embebedar os dois completamente até que caíssem no sono, dopados no banco de trás quando tivessem que voltar para casa.

De qualquer modo, chegaram mais rápido do que esperavam. Havia trânsito por causa dos arredores da escola, cheios de adolescentes que eram péssimos motoristas e pais ansiosos para tirar foto dos filhos antes de sair do meio da rua. Era um bom exercício de paciência.

O Rocket's era uma lanchonete simpática e bem frequentada no estilo que uma dos anos 60 deveria ser: toda vermelha e branca, cheia de carros antigos no estacionamento e que abrigava muitas garçonetes com cabelos cheios de laquê e saias rodadas. Aquela lanchonete era muito popular com os alunos de uma outra escola da localidade, que era cara e tinha um time de futebol americano relativamente famoso, com direito a líderes de torcida e todos os clichês possíveis. No entanto, como era noite de baile, poucas pessoas estavam ali.

Pelas janelas, podiam ver alguns homens de negócios com casacos grossos, lendo jornais enquanto comiam qualquer besteira antes de voltar para casa, e um casal ou outro bem aconchegados nos sofás, dividindo milkshakes e falando coisas que só eles sabiam.

Sehun sorriu; era o lugar perfeito. Quando olhou para o lado, percebeu que Jongin estava um pouco surpreso — mas escondia reações —, olhando para o Rocket's como se estivessem diante de alguma nave alienígena. Sabia muito bem que ele não estava acostumado a extravagâncias quando se tratava de dinheiro; tinha crescido com a mãe com o dinheiro curtinho e atualmente evitava gastar muito mesmo que a situação fosse outra, então provavelmente sabia muito bem o preço das coisas naquele canto.

— Sehun, hm…

— Eu pago. É nosso último dia como estudantes do ensino médio, vamos comemorar de verdade. — Desligou o carro e colocou as chaves no bolso, apertando o braço dele levemente. — Sem contar que é só milkshake e batata frita. Não vamos comer de verdade, ok?

Ele pareceu ponderar. Quando saíram de casa, sabia que os quatro passariam em algum canto para recuperar as energias com algum sorvete, mas esperava… um drive thru do McDonald's, talvez.

Assentiu e por fim saiu do carro, abrindo a porta para que Junmyeon descesse, ainda um pouco desorientado por conta do álcool. Como os dois tinham conseguido durar aquele tempão no baile sem chamar atenção era um mistério para si. 

Eles cambalearam para fora do carro com um sorrisão camarada, agradecendo Jongin diversas vezes. Ele e Chanyeol estavam extremamente corados, como se estivessem correndo por muitos quilômetros.

Trocou um olhar ligeiramente sério com o mais novo, preocupado com os dois. Talvez fosse só besteira sua — coisa de quem não bebe —, talvez fosse porque estava careca de ouvir estórias onde pessoas muito bêbadas passavam mal ou se machucavam gratuitamente. E definitivamente não queria vê-los daquela forma. Sehun já não parecia tão preocupado; ele apenas comprimiu os lábios e ofereceu-lhe a mão direita.

Sehun nunca tinha desmaiado em toda a sua vida, mas sentiu que estava terrivelmente perto. Os quatro sentaram-se em parzinho nos sofás vermelhos, e isso significava que teria que aguentar até a hora em que se ajoelharia no chão e pediria o seu garoto em namoro. E por mais que não fosse um tempo muito longo, cada segundo a mais era uma tortura para si. O coração estava esmurrando, batendo sem dó a toda força, fazendo trabalho extra enquanto observava ele engatar em uma conversa sobre filmes com Junmyeon.

Chanyeol lhe encarava com um olhar de quem sabia de tudo; o mesmo que tinha direcionado a si no primeiro dia de Jongin na escola deles, quando tudo havia começado a mudar bruscamente. 

— Vem comigo buscar uns cardápios? — Convidou, levantando-se sem esperar por uma resposta. Sabiam muito bem que os atendentes logo chegariam na mesa, mas nada foi questionado.

Seguiu o melhor amigo até o balcão e sentou em um dos bancos altos, deixando um suspiro sofrido escapar. Ia entrar em colapso por causa da ansiedade.

— Cara, relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. Você já tem um sim e sabe disso, facilita muita coisa. — Murmurou o mais velho, pedindo ao garçom uma porção jumbo de fritas com bacon e quatro  _ milkshakes  _ de chocolate, o famoso  _ Five Dollar Shake _ : uma bomba de sorvete de chocolate, chantilly e muita calda de chocolate para garantir uma veia entupida. — Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, é só oficializar. 

Tirou do bolso interno do paletó a famigerada caixinha, mostrando ao outro as alianças fininhas. Havia pedido ajuda de todas as pessoas possíveis, mas no final acabou escolhendo aquele par de anéis prateados. Eles eram mais discretos e bonitos do que as alianças que tinha visto antes e tinha certeza de que Jongin gostaria mais daquelas.

— Se eu pudesse só deixar na porta dele seria bem mais fácil. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, tenho medo de… Não sei. Às vezes falo merda.

— Sehun, não tem nem como você errar. Vem, faz isso antes da comida chegar para que você não tenha uma indigestão ou algo do gênero. — Foi puxando ele novamente em direção à mesa. — Vou com o Jun no carro pegar a câmera e você faz o pedido enquanto isso, ok? É simples.

Respirou fundo, assentindo. A hora havia chegado, enfim.

Os dois chegaram perto da mesa, chamando a atenção dos outros. Eles olharam para cima, curiosos, a expressão neutra de Sehun não entregando muita coisa.

— Está tudo bem? — Jongin perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — Você está um pouco pálido…

— Hm, Jun, vem comigo pegar a câmera no carro? Quero tirar algumas fotos da gente e esqueci ela lá dentro.

Olhou para Chanyeol, compreendendo rapidamente o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual precisavam sair dali. Sabia do plano, mas não sabia quando aconteceria.

— Claro. A gente já volta. — Piscou para Sehun, abraçando o namorado enquanto afastavam-se da mesa.

Dito e feito, logo estavam sozinhos no mesmo sofá, espremidos contra a divisória de vidro. Uma pequena lâmpada amarela pendurada por fios brancos e pretos descia até o centro da mesa, e foi com o auxílio dela que o mais novo sentiu o coração sofrer mais um solavanco.

Sehun tinha plena noção de que amor de ensino médio quase sempre era furada. Quase sempre os casais separavam-se depois de um tempo após acabarem o colégio, quase sempre seguiam caminhos diferentes. E era completamente  _ ok.  _ Durante anos, cresceu vendo os adolescentes da vizinhança partindo para lugares distantes, para faculdades cujos nomes eram praticamente impronunciáveis para uma criança de seis anos, deixando para trás famílias inteiras, namoradas e amigos de infância. No entanto, apesar de ter crescido nesta realidade, queria muito que seu namoro fosse uma exceção.

Porque a cada segundo que passava ao lado dele tinha certeza de que não era capaz de se ver sem ele. Poderia ser efeito do primeiro namorico, uma paixão latente e poderosa, mas Sehun era um pouco intenso demais em termos de sentimento. Queria o que queria.

Jongin era a pessoa mais bonita que conhecia em todos os sentidos possíveis; o filho da mãe tinha uma alma bonita, um rosto bonito, uma voz bonita… e falava coisas bonitas. Uma pessoa boa. Mesmo que estivesse cansado, exibia um sorriso pequeno, como se estivesse satisfeito com a vida naquele momento que dividiam. 

— Você está fazendo aquela coisa engraçada que eu acho bonitinha e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. — Apontou, encarando o maior. Ele se ajeitou no sofá, sentindo-se um pouco sufocado pela gravata.

— O-o quê?

— De vez em quando você fica me encarando sem falar nada, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa bem séria. — Segurou a mão dele por baixo da mesa, os olhos pequenos vasculhando o lugar mais uma vez. Ninguém prestava atenção nos dois. — Está preocupado com a faculdade?

Negou com um acenar de cabeça.

— Não. Acredite ou não, nem me lembro quando foi a última vez em que isso foi uma preocupação de verdade para mim. Ficou mais fácil depois que eu aceitei meu destino de professor. — Brincou, rindo baixinho. — É outra coisa. Preciso te falar algo. Pedir, na verdade.

— Pedir?

Soltou a mão de Jongin e levantou-se em silêncio, se colocando de joelhos ao lado da mesa.

— Sehun! Não faz isso aqui, as pessoas podem falar…

— Eu não ligo, Nini. Por favor, presta atenção em mim. — Tirou do bolso a caixinha com o par de alianças, a expressão subitamente séria. Ele parecia um adulto de verdade, e isso deixou o mais velho um pouco afetado. — Não tenho tempo de dizer tudo o que quero e juro que compensarei isso mais tarde. Eu só queria saber se… você quer ser o meu namorado. De verdade, com todas as letras, com café da manhã na cama de vez em quando e sessão de filmes ruins pela tarde. 

— Tem uma vaga aberta?

— Não, porque se a vaga estivesse aberta qualquer um poderia se inscrever. Nesse caso, só você pode ocupar esse cargo, Kim Jongin.

Os olhos dele brilharam e foi questão de segundos até que puxasse o mais novo para perto mais uma vez, os dois se embolando em um abraço no sofá do Rocket’s. Foi uma foto perfeita para Chanyeol, que olhava a cena junto com Junmyeon do lado de fora, espiando pela janela.

Sehun pegou a mão esquerda do namorado e colocou a aliança no dedo anelar dele, sorrindo orgulhoso.

— Nessa mão? — Indagou, mesmo que repetisse o gesto.

— É para ter certeza de que vai durar bastante. — Sussurrou e deixou um beijo carinhoso na testa dele, feliz por ter tirado aquele peso dos ombros; agora os dois eram, para todos os efeitos, namorados.

Pensar naquilo deixava-lhe muito feliz.

O resto da noite seguiu em um ritmo agradável: conforme o tempo avançava do lado de fora, o Rocket’s ia ficando mais vazio e as batatas acabaram muito antes da conversa dos quatro acabar. Quanto mais sóbrios Junmyeon e Chanyeol ficavam, mais falavam. A energia dos dois parecia nunca acabar, ao ponto em que até mesmo Jongin já estava um pouco exausto — encostado contra o corpo de Sehun, estava começando a divagar, indo para lugares bem distantes dali e perdendo algumas partes das conversas —.

Daquela forma, já passava da meia noite quando o grupo separou-se na avenida principal, na bifurcação onde os caminhos também separavam-se. Sehun e Jongin deixaram a condução por conta de Junmyeon, que já não estava mais bêbado, e decidiram fazer o resto do caminho à pé.

Enquanto caminhavam pela rua deserta, o mais novo se pegou pensando em simplesmente segurar a mão dele pelo caminho. Não era um gesto inteligente porque morria de medo do que poderia acontecer, mas nunca tinha acontecido naquela vizinhança… Seria um jeito muito bom de acabar a noite.

Alcançou o mindinho de Jongin, que estava meio escondido pela manga larga do blazer que usava, e pescou ele como se não fosse grande coisa, juntando com seu próprio mindinho. Era um meio termo bom e dava certo.

O menor ganhou de presente aquele friozinho gostoso na barriga e teve que rir um pouco, olhando para baixo. 

— O que foi?

— Eu acho engraçado. É engraçado gostar de alguém há algum tempo e continuar sentindo tudo do mesmo jeito. Não estou acostumado com isso e talvez eu nunca me acostume.

— É um engraçado bom ou ruim? 

— Muito bom, seu idiota. É óbvio que é bom. — Resmungou para ele, revirando os olhos. Os dois estavam quase na casa de Jongin. — Não acredito que estou namorando com uma pessoa de QI abaixo de zero.

— Ei! Foi uma pergunta muito válida. — Fez um bico, parecendo estar realmente indignado. — Eu preciso que você seja explícito.

Os dois pararam de frente para a porta da casa dos Kim, ainda rindo da situação. Jongin não queria largar o namorado por nada naquele mundo.

— Você vai para a sua casa? 

Sehun suspirou, um pouco cansado. Queria muito passar a noite ali, no quarto que agora estava cheio de plantinhas e que tinha um cheiro estranhamente gostoso de tinta e chocolate quente com canela. 

— Faz assim: conta vinte minutos. Eu vou voltar em casa, trocar de roupa e pegar um cobertor e já volto. Vai ligando o aquecedor do quarto. — Falou bem baixinho, apertando a mão dele mais uma vez antes de sair correndo rua acima, até sua própria casa.

Ele era realmente pontual quando queria. Quando chegou em casa, estava tudo apagado; seus pais estavam fora de casa em algum compromisso e aproveitou para ir tirando as roupas no meio do caminho, ignorando o frio e o ambiente escuro. Deixou as roupas dobradas em cima da cama e pegou a mochila da escola já esvaziada.

Nos próximos quinze minutos se dedicou a socar um cobertor pequeno, uma troca de roupas e um livro ali dentro, fazendo milagres com o espaço. Aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido e roubou algumas guloseimas do estoque do pai. Ele não perceberia, de qualquer forma…

Correu de volta para a casa de Jongin usando só o pijama de flanela xadrez, o vento frio açoitando-lhe o rosto de maneira brutal. O mais velho estava esperando na porta da frente, já com uma cara de sono que deixou Sehun completamente apaixonadinho. Ele abriu um sorriso e deu espaço para que ele entrasse antes que os dois congelassem do lado de fora. 

— Você está um minuto atrasado, Sehun. Isso é inadmissível. — Sussurrou, selando os lábios do maior. Uma carta foi colocada contra seu peito, um pouco amassada por causa da corrida que havia dado rua acima. — O que é isso?

— É para a gente ler junto antes de dormir. — Abraçou o menor e foram juntos até o quarto, onde Sehun tirou o cobertor da mochila com um sorriso grandão no rosto. — Hoje não vou ficar roubando o seu edredom…

— Eu não acho ruim. Você não cansa de fazer declarações de amor? — Brincou, tirando de cima da cama o caderno e os materiais de desenho. Estava começando a trabalhar com encomendas para uma revista sobre Arte que estava ficando relativamente famosa. 

Deitou-se na pontinha da cama, jogando o cobertor por cima do corpo. A cama do mais velho não era exatamente gigante, mas isso significava que tinha uma ótima desculpa para ficar agarradinho ao outro ao cair no sono.

Jongin folheou o caderno de desenho até chegar em uma página específica e virou-o para que Sehun visse; era um desenho dos dois juntos na cama do menor, em uma das tardes geladas pós-provas em que ficaram lendo romances policiais e tomando chocolate quente. As cores eram maravilhosas e encheram-lhe os olhos: vermelho, marrom e cinza. 

— O desenho é lindo, mas falta uma coisa. — A expressão dele mudou: de repente, estava preocupado e frustrado. — Um gatinho preto no meio da gente. 

Olhou para o namorado, incrédulo, sentindo vontade de atirar nele o caderno. Deixou de lado os materiais e finalmente foi se juntar a ele na cama, deixando apenas o abajur ligado.

— Um gato? É sério isso? 

Deu de ombros. Gostava de todos os animais, mas tinha a impressão de que Jongin combinava com gatos. Quase conseguia imaginar um bichano escalando a escrivaninha e se acomodando entre as aquarelas e pincéis.

— Seria legal, a gente pode também compartilhar a guarda como fazemos com as plantinhas. Eu fico com ele nos finais de semana. 

— Eu não quero um gato. Ele iria destruir as minhas coisas! 

— É só ter paciência de educar o gato, Nini. Muita paciência. — Acariciou a bochecha dele com o polegar, o peito se enchendo de felicidade. As pernas entrelaçadas não deixavam nenhum deles sentir frio. — Gostou do Rocket's?

— Gosto da lembrança que teremos lá no Rocket's. O milkshake que a gente faz em casa é mais gostoso e humilde. 

— Hmmm, sei. — Revirou os olhos. Ele sempre tinha um jeito de ver as coisas de uma forma mais prática e caseira. — Não quer ler a carta?

— Se eu ler eu vou me sentir culpado por não ter feito algo para você. Me dá vinte e quatro horas e eu apareço com uma e a gente troca. — Brincou Jongin, as mãos fazendo um carinho nas costas do mais novo. Ele lhe encarava daquele jeito fofo, como se estivesse olhando para um filhotinho de cachorro. — Você é lindo. Eu te amo… muito. Mais do que posso admitir.

— E eu com certeza te amo mais. — Murmurou de volta, retrucando com um sorriso e um beijo na testa. No entanto, não se afastou. Ficou ali mesmo, agarrado a ele, o calor emanando de um para o outro de maneira confortável. — Se alguém me dissesse que eu acabaria o ano assim eu não acreditaria.

— O ano ainda não acabou.

— Eu sei. Mas quando acabar, a gente vai estar do mesmo jeito se todos os meus planos funcionarem. 

— Convencido.

— Você não me dá motivo para desacreditar, o que posso fazer?

Beijou o maior por alguns instantes, genuinamente feliz. Era um daqueles momentos em que sentia-se embriagado pela própria felicidade.

— Você acha que… a gente vai durar bastante tempo? 

— Eu acho que a nossa casinha na beira do mar tem que ter cadeiras de vime e muitas almofadas azuis e estofados de linho. Quero envelhecer com estilo. — Respondeu, sem dizer diretamente o que achava. Era óbvio que tinha esperanças muito altas, assim como qualquer outro moleque da idade deles. Aquela resposta deixou Jongin satisfeito.

— Você me fez acreditar em amor mais uma vez, Sehun. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. — Ditou, a voz séria. Estavam quase dormindo, mas por algum motivo o diálogo continuava a se desdobrar. — Você me conquistou, espero que saiba disso. Não precisa mais de cantadas fajutas e flertes escondidos. 

— Não é só porque eu cheguei ao final do meu desafio que eu vou parar de te deixar constrangido com as minhas cantadas, senhor Kim. Isso faz parte do pacote de namorar com Oh Sehun. Ah, e nós não aceitamos devoluções.

Riu alto, abraçando o corpo do maior. Deixou o rosto contra seu peito, sentindo a pulsação dele sincronizar-se à sua. 

Daquele jeito ficaram pelo resto da noite, que parecia ser insuportavelmente curta comparada com o tempo que gostariam de ter. Em dois dias teriam formatura, mas enquanto não subiam no palco para pegar o canudo se afogaram naquele amor que começou tímido, no colegial, e que tinha se transformado em algo forte.

Que tinha se transformado em um  _ farol  _ para fora da escuridão, do mar de coisas adultas e sérias demais que assustavam os dois às vezes. Ficariam bem; tinham um ao outro.


End file.
